Harry Potter and the End of an Era
by Laurie is me
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry and the gang's battle with Voldemort continues...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the End of an Era  
  
SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 1-5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I mean no harm, I'll put them back where I found them once I'm done playing with em.  
  
A/N: I had to repost this because I sent the wrong one to ff.net (the one that didn't get to my beta). BTW if you've seen the actual declaration of independence, it was spelled wrong... just something I thought was funny...  
  
Harry went up the steps and plopped down on his bed. Exhausted from a day of yard work he wanted to just fall asleep. Harry wanted no time to think of the horrors that happened in the past month.  
  
It was a month ago to the day that his godfather Sirius Black had died. If he kept working hard enough long enough, it couldn't be true.  
  
He didn't allow himself to think about another parent, in essence, being dead. Dead because of him.  
  
It was actually perfect, all the death he caused to the people he loved, because soon enough he would be a murder himself. Dumbledor told him the prophecy that said he would have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him. The death and destruction Voldemort would cause was unthinkable. There was only one choice left, Harry Potter, a 15 year-old boy, would have to kill one of the most powerful dark wizards who ever lived.  
  
When he was younger he could kid himself. Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort feared. Harry believed when it finally came down to it, Dumbledore would be the one to kill Voldemort and in so doing, save Harry and the world.  
  
That's how it was supposed to happen. Harry was no hero. He only managed to stay alive because his mum sacrificed herself for him. He couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough, or fast enough, or smart enough; there must be some kind of mistake. The prophecy couldn't be right, Hermione had to practically threaten him to do his potions homework. The only reason he was still alive were the friends he had.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were all he had left. They were all that really mattered to him, and yet could they look him in the eye after he had murdered someone? It didn't matter that Voldemort is the darkest wizard alive; blood was blood and Harry's hands were going to be covered with it. Could they still talk about putting a spell on a vulture hat so it would be a permanent fixture on Professor Snape's head after he had taken someone else's life?  
  
He shook the thoughts away and tried to sleep. Tomorrow Hermione would come and they would go to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He and Hermione decided it would be better for her and her muggle parents to pick him up by car instead of the Wesley's usual mode of transportation, Floo powder. Two days later the Wesleys were to come with Charlie and Bill en tow.  
  
He didn't know which was worse, staying at the Dursley's all summer or going back to the place he would be reminded of Sirius. Deciding to take his chances on the haunting house his eyes finally closed and Harry fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat on the living room chair nearest the window. The Dursley's occupied the other side of the room... quite literally. Dudley, though a heavyweight junior boxer, seemed to have never heard of exercise; unless exercise included beating up kids that were two times smaller than you.  
  
While the Dursley's scowled at him, no doubt hoping their thoughts could make him combust, Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait until he saw his friend again and was able to leave this place.  
  
"She'll be here soon." He said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"I hope these .... people realize that we have better things to do!"  
  
Harry ignored his uncle's tone and watched the window.  
  
"Come on Hermione...." Harry said under his breath.  
  
Harry turned and looked at his feet defeated. She probably forgot... maybe one of her parents had some kind of emergency root canal and couldn't come... maybe she just didn't want anything to do with Harry...  
  
At the exact moment Harry was about to try and carry his trunk back upstairs the doorbell rang. Harry's heart hammered in his throat as he practically raced to the front door. His happiness faded when Uncle Vernon pushed him out of the way and went to get the door, muttering something under his breath. The door opened and there stood his friend for the past six years, almost.  
  
Hermione's smile fell when she saw the purple faced mountain of a man between her and Harry.  
  
"Hello... We've come to pick up Harry," the cool demeanor she used with all the teachers she hated began to surface, "I'm Hermione Granger and these are my parents."  
  
She held out her hand for Uncle Vernon to shake but it was never taken.  
  
"I'll see you next summer!" Harry said as he pushed his way past his uncle who still stared at Hermione.  
  
Uncle Vernon muttered something like 'Too soon' under his breath and slammed the door.  
  
The ride to London wasn't very long, the two teens spent most of the ride talking about what they thought was going to happen at Hogwarts once they got back.  
  
"Harry, we should keep the DA open."  
  
"Under Umbridge's nose we could pull it off, but Dumbledor? I don't think so. Besides, that's what put him into hiding, I don't think he'd appreciate it." Harry chewed on another chocolate Smartie.  
  
"We should keep the option open in case our defense against the dark arts is..." Hermione searched for the right word.  
  
"Snape." Harry finished for her.  
  
"Not even joking Harry!" She warned him with a mock sincere tone.  
  
"Maybe Lupin will take it. That way we'd have a decent teacher."  
  
"We're here!" Hermione's mum said from the front seat.  
  
The two teens got out of the car and Harry waited as Hermione kissed her mum and dad goodbye.  
  
Once they walked inside the house they found it to be too quiet.  
  
"Hullo?" Harry asked the bare room.  
  
"Maybe everyone's out on Order business." Hermione said as she turned the corner.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
Just then Harry heard Hermione gasp, he ran towards her and saw her looking at Mrs. Black's portrait, or rather what was in front of Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
Harry took Hermione in his arms and led her to the living room then went back to the painting. He took a chair and stood on it; took his knife out and started to cut.  
  
Kreacher, with a cut noose around his neck fell to the floor. Harry looked at him, not sure if he did feel sorry, or what exactly he should do with the lifeless form in front of him.  
  
He put a cloth from one of the tables on top of Kreacher and went to the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch.  
  
"He's.."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
"I found this," Hermione waved a note addressed to the both of them. Harry took it and read:  
  
Harry and Hermione,  
  
The Order of the Phoenix has changed its headquarters to the Room of Requirement, the DA club you've had was inspired. The change of owners of the Black family estate has left us not wanting to trespass of the kindness of the new owner. I feel it could be no surprise to you, Harry, that you in fact own everything of Sirius Black. The deed is in your vault at Gringots along with Sirius' other worldly possessions. Mrs. Weasly of course has no qualms in trespassing on your kindness and you shall expect I dare say most of the Weasleys in a mere week. I trust the two of you can be left alone unsupervised without causing any... trouble. I am sure you and Miss Granger can find something to do, maybe a change in your surroundings?  
  
Have fun (I mean it Harry),  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked around the place and knew exactly what Dumbledore meant, this place was one of the gloomiest Harry had ever seen, and with the discovery they just made he wanted to get out quickly.  
  
"Let's go to downtown London. We can get things there to re-decorate."  
  
"Harry, you have no muggle money."  
  
"That's why we've got to go to Gringots first. Please say you'll come with me." Harry pleaded.  
  
"What about, him?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. "Why don't we send him where he's wanted?"  
  
The Malfoy family, minus Lucius, had been surprised by the dead body of an elder house elf entering their house through the fireplace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place and before he was able to shut it a familiar face was standing in front of them.  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"You didn't expect Dumbledore to let you guys go out on your own, did you?"  
  
The two sheepishly nodded confirming their thoughtlessness.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to escort you anywhere you want today. Of course you do know once the day is over you two aren't allowed to go out again until the Weasleys come."  
  
They nodded, knowing the Order couldn't be bothered to take two teenagers out for ice cream at their every whim.  
  
They headed off to Gringotts and exchanged some of Harry's Galleons into Muggle money.  
  
They got every colour of paint that seemed to jump out at them. Truthfully, they got the vibrant colours Hermione 'oohh'ed and 'aahhh'ed over. They got sanders for the dark wooden floors and clear finish. Added to the large pile were new door knobs and fixtures; Tonks assuring them she knew how to install them. They decided that they were going to try to start as fresh as they could with the kitchen, which excited Tonks so much she promised to come over and help on her off time. Harry was nearly positive Tonks just loved to change things, whether it was rooms or her hair.  
  
They got all new furniture, which both Harry and Hermione were able to agree on.  
  
As soon as they got everything they needed, and things they didn't need, they headed to a muggle grocery store and stocked up for a week alone. It was rather difficult to try to get Tonks out of there, she kept pointing at things like string cheese and jello and asking 'what's that for?' or 'why would anyone want to stick that in their mouth?' Tonks also tried to buy them beer, thinking it was the same as butter beer, and although they were tempted to let her, they said no thanks and instead picked up a couple different flavors of soda, including Jolt which promised twice the caffeine.  
  
With the rest of the items bought earlier that day, Tonks shrank the remaining groceries and put them in her trunk. It was rather odd to see that the shrunken items filled the trunk to the brim, even Tonks was surprised at all the items they bought that day.  
  
Tonks said goodbye once Harry, Hermione, and the trunk were carried over the threshold, and with a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
Like most of the summer, Harry had a lot to keep him busy, and he took full advantage of that. What was left of the rest of the day was spent getting everything 'Black' out of the house, which included... finally, Mrs. Black. Hermione became so sick and tired of hearing that woman screaming she took the entire wall that the portrait was connected to out.  
  
"Hermione, I think I'll love you forever for getting that...woman out," seeing the quizzical look she was giving him he added, "among all the other things I love you for... as a friend... one of my best friends."  
  
"You're welcome," she said, her hair covered her face so Harry couldn't see her reaction.  
  
"Harry I.... I wonder.... That is.... What about Sirius-"  
  
"We're leaving that the same," Harry said quickly. He even fooled himself to think, 'He'll want it to be the same when he comes back.'  
  
"Okay. Well I'm beat, I'm going to call it a night. Don't work too hard."  
  
"Night," he watched her walk up the stairs and heard her door close. He turned to the living room and enlarged the sander.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry!! Harry wake up!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry's sweaty form jumped from the bed and into her arms, he was breathing heavily and started to cry.  
  
"It's okay, it was only a nightmare," Hermione cooed.  
  
This apparently did not help because Harry continued sobbing in her arms.  
  
"I don't want to... I can't... don't make me... please..." Harry panted between sobs.  
  
"You don't have to do anything... everything is alright."  
  
At that moment Harry snapped out of wherever he was, pushed her away from him, and got out of bed. He quickly rubbed his eyes, now aware that a girl had seen him crying.  
  
"I'm f-"  
  
"Harry James Potter if you dare say you are 'fine' I swear I will turn you into a newt," Hermione shouted.  
  
She changed her tone then to soothing, "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"You don't want to know," he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.  
  
Hermione seemed to think about this for a minute. Harry determined that she wasn't thinking whether she wanted to know it or not, but rather how to word what she was about to say.  
  
"Since our first year I've done everything in my power to help you. What makes you think this is any different?"  
  
'Because you'll hate who I've become once I...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Please Hermione, if you really do care about me you'll just leave and pretend you didn't see anything tonight."  
  
"I can't do that Harry, you know that," she said with a half smile.  
  
Yes, if Hermione Granger had one fault it was in having to know everything.  
  
Harry could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I heard the prophecy. Dumbledore was the one that heard it first so he told me. He hadn't told me before because I wasn't OLD enough. I... I have to kill Voldemort... I have to kill him or he'll kill me. If I die he'll kill soo many people, but I.... How am I.... He's too strong and I'm just me, I can't do it and the world is counting on ME!! Not just the wizards, he'll kill everyone and he'll start with the muggle-borns.... Hermione..." the last word was choked out.  
  
She walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him in one of her crushing hugs, which at that moment, Harry found very comforting.  
  
"We'll just have to learn everything there is to know about magic."  
  
That would be Hermione's answer. Harry couldn't help but let a chuckle escape before he began to sob again not caring Hermione was there.  
  
"Harry, you can beat him, you will beat him. You are a great wizard, and you've got one thing he hasn't got."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Harry hugged her tighter and they stayed there until they both fell asleep on the floor of Harry's bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up still on the floor of his bedroom, but with a blanket on top of him and a pillow underneath his head. Once he showered and got dressed he went downstairs to see Hermione finishing the floors in the living room.  
  
She took the white mask off that covered her mouth and nose. "This is fun!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Breakfast is in the kitchen. I got a book from the library, didja know the entire west wing of this house is the library? Actually, considering there are two west wings I'd call it the northwest wing. I forgot how huge this place was! We won't be able to finish this by the end of the summer. Oh! I almost forgot, I told you about the library because I got a book on defense against Dark Arts there. I figure we should study a book a day. Then of course once we get our letters from Hogwarts we'll have to study those on top of it. Oh, you will study with me, won't you? I know you don't like to, you and Ron usually go on about the Cannons or what not, but I'd really appreciate it!"  
  
"Hermione, was there ever a point in there that you took a breath? Of course I'll study with you. We can consider it my payment to you for helping me study for... the other thing."  
  
She seemed satisfied with that and went back to the finishing.  
  
* * *  
  
"You think they'll like it," Harry asked as he was finishing the outline.  
  
"I love it. I don't know how they couldn't. Harry, where did you learn to paint?"  
  
Harry got back to the painting, concentrating, but still talking adamantly.  
  
"You see Dudderkins got a model set for his... fifth birthday. It was all knights on horses and stuff. Well, he didn't have the patience or the time to actually paint the little models, so Aunt Petunia made me paint them for him. She was very strict that I wasn't to mess up on her precious Duddy's toys or she would lock me in the cupboard for a week without food. So I was as careful as I could be.... Well, you could imagine how long it took me. Once I was done Dudley lost interest and Aunt Petunia let me keep them."  
  
Harry smiled at the memory, then turned to see his friend's reaction. She didn't seem to find it at all amusing. She shook her head and looked back to the doors.  
  
Under her breath Harry heard her say, "I'd like to leave that woman with Filch in the dungeons..."  
  
"You know I only put up with it for my mother," he said, he got the response he was looking for when she looked at him with a scrunched forehead.  
  
"The reason I'm the 'boy who lived' isn't because I'm such a great wizard. It's because my mum sacrificed her life for mine. That put a magic on me that stumped Voldemort-"  
  
"Wherever your mother's blood is you'll be safe," Hermione finished for him.  
  
He half expected her to know as much.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go back there..."  
  
"Well, now that I have your help, maybe I won't have to next summer."  
  
That seemed to brighten her up. She looked back up at the solid doors Harry was painting. In large gold letters on the top of the doors it read: 'O O T P', with the T between the two doors. Underneath that was a brilliantly coloured pheonix. Harry put the last finishing touches on and near a claw he wrote in small script "Fawkes."  
  
"Beautiful," she sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke when she felt her bed shifting slightly. Thinking she would see Crookshanks she looked over to the other side of the bed. She saw something she wasn't expecting, Harry.  
  
His back was to her and he was occupying as little space as he could, looking as though he could fall off the corner of the bed. In the dim moonlight she could see that his black hair was damp with what was no doubt sweat. She smiled and pulled some of the covers over him, went back to her original position, and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks came over and in no time all the fixtures were done. Hermione had to sneak off to Harry's bedroom while Tonks was doing the kitchen. She took Hedwig out of her cage and tied a note to her.  
  
"Take this to Dumbledore, don't leave until he gives you an answer." She gave Hedwig an owl treat and let her out the open window.  
  
Hermione quietly made her way back downstairs and joined Tonks again in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe all the work you guys did on this place, I can't recognize a thing. Hey, did you guys start in on the basement yet? I'd like to see-"  
  
"You can't go down there!" Hermione blurted out, but soon corrected herself, "Sorry, strict orders from the master of the house."  
  
"Okay.... Speaking of Harry, where is he?"  
  
"Dunno," Hermione lied. She knew exactly where he was. At this very moment he was asleep in her bed.  
  
Tonks apparently believed her. She didn't bring him up again until he came down the stairs dressed.  
  
"Breakfast is in the microwave Harry. The book is in the living room. As soon as Tonks is done we can get started."  
  
"What are you studying," Tonks asked. The look on her face told them she would be telling the Order if she knew exactly what they were studying for.  
  
"We wanted to get a head start on the our classes this year. Of course, when I say 'we want' I mean Hermione wants to and is forcing me," Harry said without missing a beat.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to be happy for his quick thinking or to glare at him for the insinuation. She gave him a small glare and Tonks laughed.  
  
"Well don't let me keep you, I'm done. It's been great seeing you two again, maybe I'll see you at an Order meeting soon enough." She winked and apparated out of sight.  
  
"Ready to get started?"  
  
Harry wrung his hands and was about to say yes when two letters came floating out of the fireplace. Harry grabbed one while Hermione caught the other before it hit her in the face. They were the letters from Hogwarts, no doubt containing the results of their OWLs.  
  
Harry tried to stay calm, but found it very hard since Hermione sounded as if she were going to hyperventilate and she hadn't even opened her letter yet. Harry handed her a paper bag and she started to breathe into it. He took her letter from her knowing full well she wouldn't be able to open it herself. He opened it and skimmed it to see the results at the bottom of the page.  
  
"You got O's in all your classes, even potions."  
  
Once the words escaped his lips Harry positioned himself to help a falling, but relieved, Hermione to a seat. He handed her the letter and took the paper bag away from her.  
  
Harry looked down at his own letter that was yet to be opened. He had to admit he didn't care what the outcome of his OWL's were. He could have failed every single subject and he knew he wouldn't care.  
  
Hermione took the letter from his hand and began to open it. He knew even if he didn't care she still did and was probably dying to know. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Harry with a smile forming on her face.  
  
"Omgd! Harry, you got O's too... Not as many because I had more classes, but all O's! Actually, you didn't in History of Magic, but they bumped that up a little because you fainted.... Even Snape gave you an O. Then they have an O for 'Independent Studies.' That must be your Occlumency lessons with Snape. There's also a note in here saying that your lifetime ban on Quidditch is gone now. "  
  
"But I didn't do anything in those lessons with Snape, I never stopped Voldemort from entering my mind," he said as he took the paper and looked at it himself.  
  
"Honestly Harry, you really think you would be able to block Voldemort after a couple of lessons?"  
  
'Yes' would have been a stupid answer so Harry kept quiet.  
  
"I can't believe I passed all of them..." Harry said finally, feeling that he cared, even if it was only a little.  
  
Over the next couple of days things were as normal as could be expected. They worked on the house in the day, and at night they would go to bed, the same bed to be exact. Neither said anything, but every night they would enter Hermione's room and get into bed. Harry slowly crept away from his original position, right on the edge of the bed, towards the middle. He finally got so close Hermione could feel his body heat radiating onto her back.  
  
Dumbledore wrote that he would come by two days before the Weasleys were to arrive, and to his credit he wasn't a second late. Hermione noticed that the entire time Dumbledore was there, Harry hadn't looked him in the eye; something that seemed to bother Dumbledore a bit, but he didn't talk about it. He seemed happy to see the changes in the house, but was speechless when he saw the door to the room that was to be the new meeting room for the Order. The twinkle that seemed to be a permanent fixture in the man's eyes were replaced with a watery look. He said he and the rest of the Order would be honored. He never said anything about either of them joining the Order; Hermione determined Tonk's wink was wishful thinking rather than actual knowledge. Before he left he handed Harry a birthday present not to be opened until his actual birthday, and asked if he and Hermione could be left alone. This uneased both teens but they complied with his wishes.  
  
"I like the house Miss Granger, it seems so much more vibrant, more alive."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione paused a moment then decided he probably already knew and said, "I know about the prophecy, Professor."  
  
His shock was shortly lived and not all that great.  
  
"Indeed. I'm rather pleased. You see Miss Granger, what I have to tell you has to do with prophecies. Or rather, yours."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione hardly noticed when her backside hit the floor. Dumbledore got a chair and sat down too.  
  
"You'd be amazed at how many wizards have prophecies, Miss Granger. I've had at least seven myself... would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thanks," she said as she reached her hand out and took the lemon drop.  
  
"I don't want you to be alarmed Miss Granger, I just wanted to inform you." He handed her a small envelope and continued, "It's written down, all you have to do is open it."  
  
"But you don't want me to."  
  
This brought a smile to the man's face, "It's your decision. I would rather you didn't, I don't feel you are ready yet. I learned a valuable lesson with Harry. I will not keep the prophecy from you, only hope that you will open it when you are certain you are ready to hear it."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. One thing though... I'm..."  
  
"Not like Harry? I'd rather disagree, if I may. You are willing to do anything for the welfare of your friends and at great personal risk.... Am I right, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Hermione was debating whether to ask him where he'd been the past six years, but decided against it.  
  
"Then in that respect, you seem to be very much like Harry. Miss Granger, you are not at the top of the class for nothing." He winked before he left, making the room echo with a 'pop.'  
  
Hermione kept the prophecy from Harry knowing he would want to know it, but she took Dumbledore at his word and decided she would know when she was ready to hear.  
  
The next day was of great importance. It was Harry's birthday. Hermione took his breakfast upstairs and woke him to breakfast in bed. She told him to make a wish, he did and blew out the candle that was stuck in the middle of the toast.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"What didja wish for," she asked enthusiastically as she sat on the foot of her own bed.  
  
"I can't tell you, it won't come true."  
  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Harry shook his head and started to eat. When he was done Hermione had placed all his presents around him, most of which came by owl the previous day.  
  
Ron got him a Cannons shirt and some candy, mostly chocolate frogs. Mrs. Weasley knitted him a sweater and baked him a cake. Hagrid also got him a cake, and a new owl cage for Hedwig which she seemed to enjoy.  
  
Lupin gave Harry something he thought he'd never see. Hogwarts didn't have yearbooks but apparently Lily, Harry's mother, gave them the idea to make one themselves. It had all the marauders and Harry's mother in it. As he looked through it he showed Hermione different things he recognized and they both laughed at Sirus and Harry's father trying to carry Lily to class. Harry traced the outline of Sirus with his fingers and felt Hermione holding onto his arm tightly.  
  
"Harry, it wasn't your fault."  
  
He closed the book and looked over at her, the anger definite in his eyes.  
  
"Of course it was. I wish everyone would stop telling me that! It was my fault! I didn't listen to you and now he's dead, how could it not be!?"  
  
"Because Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who put the Avada Kedava curse on him, not you."  
  
Her answer was calm and her voice never wavered.  
  
Harry put his emotions in check and started to open the next present but was stopped when Hermione took it and threw it at the wall.  
  
"You know what, it was you're fault! I'd rather have you feeling guilty than nothing! You can't keep doing this!"  
  
"What are you talking about, I didn't say anything," Harry said defensively.  
  
"That's right Harry, you haven't said anything about Sirus! He didn't die so you could try and forget him!"  
  
"I haven't forgotten him! I think about him all the time, hoping he'll be coming through that door!"  
  
"He's not coming back! He's never coming back!"  
  
"I want him back! I don't want him to be dead! Why can't I have that! Haven't I earned it! If he could just come back...."  
  
"He didn't die so you would stop living. Your parents didn't die so you could die from the inside. They died for you to live and you aren't doing that. This entire summer I've talked with you and been in the same house as you, but you aren't you anymore. It's like you're just living for that stupid prophecy! This whole time fixing the house is just so you can erase him away, make it so it won't hurt anymore, but it's supposed to hurt!" she screamed.  
  
"I don't want to feel like that! I don't want to go through that again! I don't want to feel anything! Can't I just have some peace!"  
  
"No! You won't have any peace because I'll be here everywhere you go. I'll be right there screaming at you!"  
  
She paused, then said in a more soothing tone, "It has to hurt Harry. It has to hurt before you can start to heal. Don't let your parents deaths be in vain Harry, don't leave me, please live." 


	4. chapter 4

Harry looked over at the forgotten presents that covered his and Hermione's bed. He grabbed the present Hermione threw at him, it was from Tonks. The note attached read:  
  
'Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! This present isn't actually from me, it's from Sirus. It was his favorite book growing up and he told me he wanted to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Tonks'  
  
Harry opened the wrapping to find a book that was the equivalent of 'The Joy of Sex,' but being a wizarding book all the pictures moved. Harry was now very happy Hermione threw the present before he opened it, opening this in front of her would not be a pleasant experience. He quickly shoved it between the mattress and the box spring.  
  
The present from Dumbledore was a formal looking letter for he and Hermione. It was asking them if they would like to join the Order of the Phoenix. Harry's heart raced, he was finally going to know everything that went on, he would be able to see the inner workings. Ron was going to be so jealous. That thought made a grin form across Harry's face.  
  
Hermione gave him a new watch with a broomstick as the minute hand and a snitch as the hour hand. The other gift was a game that resembled 'Clue' but the object of the game was to find out who killed Voldemort, and once someone guessed correctly a tiny tickertape parade was held for the little figurine on the board. The characters were everyone that went to the Ministry, even Neville, and all of the professors.  
  
That night Hermione was the first to go to bed, but was soon followed by Harry who sat there for a moment in the same position he had grown accustomed to over the past week, then turned to Hermione's back and put his arm around her.  
  
He got the response he was hoping for, she didn't move sans her own breathing. They both soon fell asleep, not caring if this was normal for friends to do or not.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry!" Mrs. Weasley became teary-eyed, "You're so grown up. Come here and give me a hug!"  
  
She 'tisk'-ed in his ear. "You're far too skinny. Just like Hermione, it's a wonder you two are still alive on all that muggle food you've been eating! The house looks lovely dear, I can't believe it's the same house! Although I have to say that colour in the living room I could do without."  
  
"I didn't like it either, but Hermione wanted it," he said.  
  
"This is your house, why didn't you just paint it any colour?"  
  
"Well I wanted a little of my friends in the place. You should see the game room, Cannon orange. I don't like it all that much but I know Ron will-"  
  
"Wow this place looks bloody brilliant!!" they heard Ron yelling from what must have been the game room.  
  
"Love it," Harry finished with a chuckle.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged him again, "You are too good Harry."  
  
He just smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Mum, you just have to see your room!!" Ginny yelled from up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked quizzically at Harry, but he just shrugged.  
  
She gasped when she entered. On the right wall pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were scattered about. On the left side, baby pictures of the entire Weasley clan. On the nightstand was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's wedding day.  
  
"I'm sorry they're all muggle pictures, we had to take pictures of the pictures you already had without you noticing. Also it was kinda weird to think of the walls moving at night. Bill and Charlie helped us find what we wanted, don't be mad at them for not saying anything."  
  
With tears of what Harry hoped was joy streaming down her face Mrs. Weasley asked one question, "Why?"  
  
"I know this isn't the Burrow, I know it could never be. We just thought... I was hoping anytime you feel like visiting you could feel at home."  
  
It was then that a flush-cheeked Hermione burst through the door, "Has she seen it?" Seeing Mrs. Weasley she asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
While still crying, Mrs. Weasley spoke, "I love it so much. It just isn't finished yet. Now go on Harry, get a picture of yourself and put it up here."  
  
Harry flushed, but then looked down at the floor depressed.  
  
"What's the matter dear, go on."  
  
"He can't." Hermione said for him.  
  
"He doesn't have any pictures."  
  
"Of course you do, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, not believing Hermione.  
  
"His family.... The people he lives with, they never took a picture of him.... Wait a minute."  
  
Hermione ran out of the room and came back out of breath.  
  
"This is a picture from our first year. I took it with my muggle camera so you can just cut me out."  
  
She handed the picture to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I couldn't do that, you're just as much family as Harry." She wiped the tears from her eyes and spellotaped the last picture to the wall.  
  
"Now it's perfect."  
  
* * *  
  
"What I can tell so far from this is that it's almost a meditation. It's supposed to put a...er... well like a permanent protection spell. You have to do it with at least one other person, someone you trust, and it's really difficult. It says it will cause side effects during the casting, but isn't specific. The only bad thing is it can't protect against the Avada Kedava curse, and is pretty iffy with the Cruciatus curse."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. She was setting up some things to do the spell in Harry's room.  
  
"Okay, but why are we doing it in my room, at eleven at night?"  
  
Hermione sat down as a blush crept over her face, "You don't exactly use your room anymore and like I said we don't know the side effects. We're doing this at night because we don't want Mrs. Weasley to know and start worrying even more than usual. Plus, we don't know how long this is going to take us so we have the perfect excuse for us sleeping in, I made you study too hard."  
  
Hermione took out a kitchen knife.  
  
"What's that for," Harry said.  
  
"This is for our hands, we have to cut them in the same places and hold each other's hands. It's a more primal magic, but that seems to work for you."  
  
They both cut their hands and Hermione told him the incantation to say. Before Harry knew it, he saw images of him helping Hermione and Hermione helping him over the years they had known each other. The flashes suddenly stopped and a booming voice said, "Idoneus." Harry opened his eyes and realized that he was panting and covered in sweat. He looked across from him and saw Hermione was doing the same.  
  
"That was weird," Harry said between breaths.  
  
"A lot quicker than I imagined." Hermione unwrapped her fingers from Harry's and looked down at her hands.  
  
"No blood, the cuts look healed. What time is it?"  
  
Harry looked down at his watch, "One, did that take two hours? It seemed like two seconds."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why does your alarm clock say one p.m.?"  
  
Harry checked and indeed Hermione was right.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ron saying, "Hey mate, you up yet? Mum said to wake you if you weren't. Lunch is ready."  
  
"I'm up, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Harry quickly showered and got dressed; it was a lucky thing that his and Hermione's rooms were next to each other. All she had to do was create a door, which, apparently for her, was easy.  
  
He got down to breakfast utterly tired. It hit him like a title wave as he was coming down the stairs.  
  
"I was just tellin' mum you must have had some nightmare, I could hear you huffin' and puffin' all night. You okay? You look horrible...."  
  
"I'm just tired," Harry said as he sat down at the table and promptly fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you, Harry." Ron sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh come on, you can join too. You're old enough."  
  
"Mum won't let me, my five O.W.L's did not put her in a good mood. Besides, I didn't get a letter on my birthday...."  
  
"He probably only gave it to me because I'm letting him use the house," Harry shrugged, knowing that if he told Ron Hermione got a letter too he might go over the deep end.  
  
"Right." Ron got up and was heading up the stairs when he met Hermione on her way down.  
  
"They're havin' a meeting, games in Ginny's room, wanna join us?"  
  
"I can't... I'm er... actually... in the meeting."  
  
"You, too! How," Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, once I got the letter asking if I would join I asked my parents and they think I should be as informed as possible on what's going on," she said.  
  
Ron said nothing further, he just stomped his way up to Ginny's room.  
  
Upon arriving in the Order meeting room, Harry and Hermione were greeted by a very excited Tonks. She then asked Harry if he liked the present, at which he blushed. They were joined by Lupin who seemed to not want to stop asking Harry if he was okay. Hermione thought Lupin himself didn't seem 'okay' but didn't press it.  
  
Dumbledore apparated into the room and immediately made a bee line for Harry.  
  
"Tonks, Lupin, would you be so kind and excuse us," Dumbledore asked.  
  
Tonks and Lupin smiled and walked away with Hermione on their heels until Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Miss Granger, won't you join us?"  
  
Hermione's face reddened and she made her way back to them.  
  
"I know this is only your first meeting Harry, but I wonder if I could inform the other members about your prophecy?"  
  
"They'll need to know," Harry said, looking over to his friend who gave him a determined look.  
  
"Okay.... Er.... Could you do it," Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Dumbledore walked to the middle of the room and cleared his throat, which silenced everyone as they took their seats facing him.  
  
"I would like to start by thanking Remus Lupin for his information on the Death Eaters in Prague. Also, I would like to thank Mr. Moody, Tonks, and Lupin for disposing of said Death Eaters, a total of five."  
  
The room applauded, then waited for Dumbledore to speak again.  
  
"On the Giant front, unfortunately, the order has not had any luck, so last week the Ministry sent their own people out there to see what they can do. Also, I would like to thank Tonks for the Weird Sisters album, that was quite enjoyable."  
  
The room laughed at that while Tonks' face started to resemble her cherry tomato coloured hair.  
  
"Now, I would like to bring up some news that has to do with our newest members, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
The room clapped again, and a dragon skin-clad Fred and George Weasley hooted and whistled. The only one who didn't even bother to pretend to care was one Severus Snape.  
  
"This is not exactly the happy news I was hoping for their first meeting, but Harry and Hermione feel it is time for the Order to know."  
  
This quieted everyone while they looked quizzically from Harry and Hermione to Dumbledore.  
  
"As you all know, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that was recorded and kept in the records section of the Ministry of Magic. When it was broken I'm sure everyone assumed that it was lost. It was not lost, however, because I was the one who heard the original prophecy. Now, we feel it is not necessary for the prophecy to be told to you verbatim, but there is something you need to know. I'm sure you have assumed that I would be the one to kill Voldemort, but I will not. Harry is the one that must kill him."  
  
Dumbledore paused while members yelled and gasped at this.  
  
"Potter? Him against the Dark Lord? You've got to be mad!" they heard Snape yell.  
  
"You can't do this to him, hasn't he been through enough," Lupin stood up, but was pulled back down by Tonks.  
  
"You get him Harry!" could be heard from the twins.  
  
"Albus, you can't do this..." Mrs. Weasley said after she swatted at the twins.  
  
"I assure every one of you this is not my doing. Harry's prophecy clearly states that either Harry must kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill Harry."  
  
At that, Mrs. Weasley got up and left the room with Arthur Weasley at her heels, while everyone else sat in silence.  
  
"What are you going to do to get him ready Headmaster," Snape asked.  
  
"Not much. In fact, Miss Granger is the one who has been helping Harry. Miss Granger, would you like to address the question?"  
  
Hermione got up shakily and spoke to the room full of elders, finding some courage when she saw Tonks changing her nose.  
  
"We've been studying Voldemort's attack habits, -how he retreats, where he strikes, and who... er.... We've been doing protection spells. Mostly the more primal ones because Harry seems to do well with them. Just the other day we did... well, I don't know what it's called-"  
  
"The Sempetutela Spell." Dumbledore finished for her.  
  
The rest of the room gasped, mumbled, and shifted.  
  
"Right," Hermione said, worried how he knew about that. "We've been studying where Voldemort seems his weakest. He hates muggles and anything to do with them, so we've been studying some old muggle weapons. Also, since Harry's a parsletongue, we've been thinking, since Voldemort uses snakes in battle, we can too...."  
  
The room was silent in less of a panicked, more of an amazed way.  
  
The meeting soon ended and Dumbledore went with Harry and Hermione upstairs.  
  
"How did you know about the spell? We didn't tell anyone."  
  
"I've been keeping track of the spells done inside the house. I hope you don't mind Harry, just to make sure no harm came to anyone in the house. I see Molly is in the living room," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry went to the living room without another word and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley on the large, overstuffed red couch.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, unsure of what to actually do.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said.  
  
Harry thought of something to get his point across to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You know what I saw when I looked in the Mirror of Erised?"  
  
She shook her head, the look on her face showing that she had no idea where he was going with this.  
  
"I saw my mum and dad. I don't know them because they died for me; to protect me. The same way you'd protect any of your children to the death, even Percy. My friends are my only family. I have to protect them, I know you understand that."  
  
"You're so young; only a boy."  
  
"I've gone up against Voldemort four times. I'm not just a boy. Mrs. Weasley, there are worse things than death. I'd rather risk my life then see Voldemort hurt my family again." Harry said, knowing she knew how he felt.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I'm doing everything in my power to make sure Harry will be safe. We're going to get Tom Riddle where it hurts him the most; his mortality," Hermione said from the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, mate! You have to tell me!" Ron whined.  
  
"Harry, Ginny and I will be in my room, won't we Ginny," Hermione said, as she began to lead the other girl away from the room.  
  
"No way, I want to hear this!"  
  
"Ginny, I'll tell you about the meeting, okay? Just come on," she pulled, finally getting Ginny out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron gathered his chess pieces and began to reset the board.  
  
"I don't know," Harry lied.  
  
"Look Ron, there's something that came out at tonight's meeting that I didn't think would come up, but now that it has I need to tell you. You know how the prophecy broke the day Sirus died?"  
  
"Of course," Ron said.  
  
"That wasn't the only...er...copy. I've heard the prophecy."  
  
"What did it say," Ron said slowly.  
  
"It said: *The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal*," Harry moved his hair and pointed to his scar, "*But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies*."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry! Wait, what does it mean someone must die by the other's hands?"  
  
"I have to kill him, or he'll kill me. The only thing though, is it says that only I have the power Ron. I have to kill Voldemort or the world's doomed."  
  
"Harry, your scaring me.... You know Dumbledore's gonna-"  
  
"He can't. Ron it has to be me. I just wanted to tell you before the school year began so if you don't want to be around me, I won't be angry with you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. What, now with this prophecy I'm supposed to become Malfoy's best mate? Sorry, but you'll have to keep putting up with me."  
  
Harry felt his heart swell up with pride. Ron may feel himself in the shadow of his other siblings, but Harry knew better.  
  
* * * Author's note: All the words within the ** are from J.K. Rowling's novel Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, taken from the chapter The Lost Prophecy page 841. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke feeling cold. He padded the mattress in front of him but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Hermione reading a very large book.  
  
"Finally. I'd thought you'd never wake up," she said, her eyes never leaving the page, "We've got our letters from Hogwarts today. I've already talked to Dumbledore, I've had to drop a few classes. I wanted more time to be able to help you. Now we have the same schedule. I asked him to take off History of Magic for both of us, but he said he wouldn't. He said the first class would change our minds. I don't like being on the wrong side of Dumbledore's cryptic messages, you know? Anyway, Voldemort knows everything there is to know about magic so I guess it couldn't hurt. Mrs. Weasley is getting everyone's books. She said she doesn't want a fleet of the Order to have to come over just because we have to go school shopping. I think she's even threatened to buy you clothes, she can't stand those rags those, and I quote, 'Those... Muggle....People.... Ginny stop laughing!' give to you to, I think her words were, 'drape over you'. She tried to get into your room to measure you... Do you know how worried I was she was going to go in there and find your bed not just empty, but not slept in? It was just lucky I put a heavy locking charm on the door. I was thinking of levitating you through a made door and into your own bed, but she gave up soon enough. Oh! Make sure if Ron says Ginny is evil to agree with him. They've had a tiff this morning. Lupin's here, he's been waiting for you to wake up. He says he wants to take you somewhere alone. I asked but he isn't saying a word. I wish I was good at Legilimency with everyone saying 'you'll see.' You know how annoying that is? I just-"  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Er...sorry. Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Fine. You should get dressed. I'll go downstairs. I probably have to separate Ron and Ginny again anyway." She took her book and made sure no one was in the hall before quickly leaving the room.  
  
Harry got up and took some spare clothes he usually kept under her bed wrapped in his dad's Invisibility Cloak.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry opened the door just enough to see that, in fact, no one was in the hall. Then he made his way to the kitchen, stuffing his face with leftover breakfast Mrs. Weasley made.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you're up, I thought you started to hibernate," Lupin said.  
  
"Bears hibernate, not humans."  
  
"Maybe I've spent too much time in the animal kingdom. I want to take you somewhere today. That is if it's ok with you. Although, I thought Miss Granger was about to curse me when I told her it was a secret."  
  
"That's Hermione, she loves to know everything. She also likes to worry, so if it's a dangerous place she likes to know how much to worry in advanced. Give herself sort of a head start," Harry said as he swallowed.  
  
Lupin laughed cheerfully, something Harry hadn't seen from him in a long while. A thought came to Harry's mind that he couldn't shake. He thought it might upset Lupin, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"You were always the responsible one, right?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask, Harry?"  
  
"I just wondered.... I mean, I know Dad and Sirus were best friends and all but, why did they name him my godfather and not you? Seems like if Mum had her say in it she'd want you.... I mean, from what I know of her... what I think I know of her anyway...."  
  
"She did want me, but James wouldn't hear of you being brought up to be a miniature me.... In the end they compromised."  
  
Harry waited for him to continue, but when he didn't he said, "What was the compromise?"  
  
"That Sirus was to be your godfather and I was to be your godmother."  
  
Harry choked on the butterbeer he was drinking, "Huh?"  
  
"That's your dad and Sirus for you. Come on, we'd better get going." Lupin started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
A mischievous grin formed on Harry's face, "Wait for me, Mummy!"  
  
* * *  
  
They used a portkey to get to a house Harry had never seen before, or rather not remembered.  
  
"Harry, I.... This is where Lily and James planned on raising you. This is the place where they.... I thought you might be ready to see it now. Harry, Voldemort robbed you of this, and with the knowledge of what you must do.... I thought this might make it easier."  
  
Harry didn't say a word, just stared at the house. It was nothing compared to Grimmauld Place, but it was a lot larger than the Dursley's home. Harry walked up the stone walkway imagining himself just getting off the bus and coming home from school. He opened the door and saw the kitchen. Everything in the house was the same as it had been the night Voldemort came, the only difference was the dust and cobwebs that covered everything.  
  
Harry turned to see the living room. It wasn't anything glamorous, but in Harry's heart it had a feeling of home. Harry saw both Muggle photos and magical ones. Harry took one off the mantle and brushed all the dust off of it. It was a muggle sonogram with the words 'Harry- 6 months' written underneath.  
  
"Can I keep this?" He turned to Lupin who was trying to watch him without staring.  
  
"Of course. It is yours," Lupin said, surprised Harry would ever even think of asking such a thing.  
  
Harry stopped at the stairs. He turned to Lupin again, "Where did they find him?"  
  
"He was lying where you're standing. He had Voldemort's blood on his robes, they think they were 'Muggle dueling' when Voldemort snapped James' neck."  
  
"Dad got his wand," Harry said with a half smile forming at his lips.  
  
"How would you...."  
  
"The one thing Voldemort hates is muggles, he would only resort to fighting like one if he had no other choice. Dad must have gotten his wand. They fought and only over Dad's dead body did he get his wand back."  
  
Harry looked over to Lupin one last time, "Can I go up there alone?"  
  
"Of course," Lupin said, although his voice didn't make the statement so convincing.  
  
Harry made his way upstairs and went through the first door, it was his parent's bedroom. He tried to imagine himself coming in to ask his father to check for monsters under his bed, or for a glass of water.  
  
He went further down the hall and found his room. It had his name written in stars and moons with a tiny wand as the door handle. He opened the door and saw his crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, and a dresser. He looked at the spot in front of his crib where some blankets were crumpled on the floor. He looked at the bare spot in front of them where his mother must have died.  
  
He sat down and felt the floor, as though it could in some way channel his mother back to this spot. He suddenly remembered Luna saying that they weren't really gone. They were just behind the veil.... He wondered if that was true, if his mother could see him now. It couldn't be, because she wasn't a ghost, but Harry knew in his mind that nothing was definite. The chance of her being around protecting him was very slim indeed, but there was still a chance.  
  
"I miss you Mum, Dad." Harry didn't want any kind of answer or sign; he just wanted to say it out loud. As if saying it would make them able to listen.  
  
Harry could see Hagrid showing up a couple hours later, tears running down his beard, coming over and picking up a baby Harry, then walking out of the house and meeting Sirus.  
  
His daydream was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry turned his head to see Lupin at the door.  
  
"We should get going soon." Harry could tell by the sound of his voice that he had been crying.  
  
"Okay, I just want to take a few things."  
  
Harry picked up the baby blanket and ran back to his parent's bedroom. He went to the left nightstand and took out a book that was no doubt his mother's diary. He took it, even though it wasn't what he was looking for. He looked on the other side and found a book entitled 'The New Wizard Father's Handbook'. He decided against taking it, but kept searching.  
  
"What are you looking for," Lupin asked from the doorway.  
  
"Their rings, do you know where they might be?"  
  
Lupin walked to a jewelry box, Harry kicked himself mentally for not looking there first, and opened the bottom drawer and handed Harry two boxes.  
  
"I thought you might want them someday. I wasn't sure, so I kept them here."  
  
"Thanks." Harry took the two boxes and looked in the jewelry box for something that would do. When he found it he stuffed the three items in his pocket.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry braced himself against a wall when they finally came back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry dear, what have you got there," Mrs. Weasley asked, pointing to the dirty baby blanket in Harry's hand.  
  
"Some of my Mum and Dad's stuff. I'll just put them in my room, I'm going to be right back."  
  
Once he got back down the stairs he could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Lupin.  
  
"The boy has been through enough Remus, how could you?"  
  
"He needed to see it, Molly!! I thank God that you don't know what I'm talking about, but you have to trust me on this!!"  
  
"You don't know what's best for him!"  
  
"And you do? He's James' son. I think I know perfectly well what is best for him. I was there the day he was born!" Lupin screamed back.  
  
"Then where were you when he was left on the doorstep of those people!!"  
  
"You don't understand, Molly! I wanted to take him, I tried everything in my power to convince..." Lupin breathed deeply a couple of times, no doubt trying to keep his anger in check, "every day since he arrived at Hogwarts I got a letter from Dumbledore telling me how he was doing.... It's not my fault he was left with those people!"  
  
"Then who's exactly was it?"  
  
"My Mum's," Harry decided that was as good a time as any to interject.  
  
"Harry dear, you shouldn't have... don't worry about-"  
  
"My mum's blood. My mum sacrificed herself for me, putting a primal magic on me. That's why Voldemort couldn't kill me. Wherever her blood is, I'm safe. That's why Dumbledore made sure I was left at the Dursley's. My Aunt, my mother's sister, was the reason I've been safe all these years. It's not Professor Lupin's fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame Dumbledore."  
  
"He's quite right, Molly," everyone jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"I dare say Remus threatened me three times the night I left Harry at the Dursley's."  
  
"I just want what's best for you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said knowing that she wouldn't blame Dumbledore, at least not now.  
  
"I'm not a child. If I didn't want to go into that house I wouldn't have. I wanted to be there, I wanted to know what happened that night. I needed to see it. Professor Lupin is right Mrs. Weasley, you don't know what it's like. If you did, you wouldn't see a problem in me going."  
  
"Alright Harry, I trust you. Everything I bought for you is in Hermione's room. You need to take that lock off your door...." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry crossed the room, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which he could tell she wasn't expecting, and ran up to Hermione's room. He could hear Dumbledore asking to speak with Lupin before he shut the door.  
  
"Hermione? Mrs. Weasley said she put my stuff up here, you have to hear where I've been all day, you won't believe it." Harry heard nothing but the shower running. Knowing that he wouldn't see anything through the shower curtain, having had Hermione sitting on the sink reading passages to him while he showered before, he opened the door.  
  
"Hermione? Have you heard a word I've said?"  
  
"HARRY!!" The curtain pulled back to reveal a shampooed red head.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
He immediately covered his eyes and tripped his way out of the room. He fell on the wooden floor and kicked blindly with his feet and closed the bathroom door.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry carefully opened one eye to see Hermione over him giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Thank god! Do you know Ginny is naked in your shower," he said as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"Tonks is fixing hers. Sorry you didn't get a warning Harry, I didn't know when to expect you back." Her forehead crinkled for a moment then she asked, "Ginny naked bother's you, but me naked doesn't, I mean you did think it was me, right?"  
  
"Well... er... You read while I'm in the shower, I knew you weren't bothered by it."  
  
"But that's you in the shower."  
  
"There's a difference?... I mean other than that."  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Harry immediately closed his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I'm dressed. Thanks Hermione."  
  
Ginny left the room and Harry opened his eyes again.  
  
"It's like seeing my little sister naked... I think... I'm not too sure..."  
  
"This isn't about Ginny, Harry," Hermione said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Okay, you know that book me and Ron have been begging you to write? That might just come in handy right now."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, " The things Mrs. Weasley bought you are on top of my trunk."  
  
* * *  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!!"  
  
Everyone ran from their game to Hermione's room where Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
Harry's mouth hung open when he saw what was in her hand, it was the book Tonks, or rather Sirus, got him for his birthday.  
  
Hermione looked just as confused as everyone else, until she read the title. Her eyes widened and she began to stammer.  
  
"I... But.....Er...That..."  
  
"Hermione, you know if you had any... questions you could have always come to me," Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that was meant to soothe, but freaked the teens out that much more.  
  
She gave Hermione a soft smile and said, "Why don't we have a little chat. Ginny you stay, too. Everyone else out, girl talk."  
  
Ron and Harry were only too happy to oblige her, but when Harry looked back at Hermione before the door closed he saw a pleading look.  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry... I need to ask you something," Ron said as a miniature McGonagal screamed in a tiny voice, 'Avada Kedava!' and killed Voldemort.  
  
"What?" Harry watched as all the other figurines held a tickertape parade for her.  
  
"Did Hermione talk about me. I mean, before we came?"  
  
"Er... yeah, it was her idea to paint the game room orange.... Why do you care if Hermione says anything about you?"  
  
"It's like this.... I think.... I want to see if it's ok with you first because... er.... If it's not then I won't, but I really want to. So if you could just-"  
  
"Ron! Just say it!"  
  
Ron was about to say something, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley announcing that dinner was ready.  
  
Ron headed out first, leaving Harry to pick up the game. He put it in the cupboard and started to head towards the kitchen, but was stopped by a tugging on his collar. He looked behind him to see a very angry looking Hermione. Before he could plead with her to spare him she motioned for them to go upstairs.  
  
Once the door closed Harry began his pleading.  
  
"I am so sorry. It was a birthday present from Tonks.... Well actually, it was from Sirus, but Tonks was the one who sent it. I didn't know anyone would find it. I am so sorry. Did I say I was sorry? I wish I could do something to make it up to you.... I'll go downstairs and tell her it was mine and-"  
  
Hermione put her hand up and stopped him from saying anything more.  
  
"You want to make this up to me," she asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"Yes, anything."  
  
Hermione led him to the bed. He sat down, and she sat not a foot from him. She took out the book and opened it to the first page.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't like this one so much. It made her itch a little on her...."  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry dear, would you like a breast?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and looked up to see the Weasley's look at him as if he just grew a second head. He looked down at the platter of chicken Mrs. Weasley was holding and said, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
Since his talk with Hermione he hadn't been able to look Mr. or Mrs. Weasley in the eye. He noticed Ginny kept blushing whenever he dad spoke to her, and looked at him as though she was solving a long mathematic equation when he wasn't looking.  
  
Harry got up and went to his room. He laid down on the bed he hadn't used in months and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he started to feel melancholy, but he felt it and did nothing to change it. It had nothing to do with what had happened that day. Maybe it was the fear of having to go back to Hogwarts soon. He never feared it before. He was always so excited to go, but the idea of going back there twisted his insides somehow.  
  
He heard a soft knock on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He didn't look over when the door opened; he just laid there as if no one at all had entered.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ginny lay on the other side of the bed. She looked up to where Harry was looking.  
  
"Hermione told you about the talk Mum had with us."  
  
"Yeah, -word for word. The book was mine. Sirus gave it to me as a birthday present.... I was opening my presents in her room. She got up to get a drink and once I saw what it was I hid it."  
  
"I don't think I can look at them the same again...." Ginny said.  
  
"At least you can look at them."  
  
That made Ginny laugh, "You should have seen your face when Mum asked if you wanted the breast."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who shivered when your dad asked if you had touched the thigh. You went all white when your mum waved that neck around."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Don't make me bring up how white you were when you realized it was me in the shower."  
  
"No offense Ginny. But that would be like seeing my little sister in the shower. I mean, you are the closest thing I have to a sister...."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not little, as many of your classmates can vouch for,"Ginny winked.  
  
"I don't think they will anymore. I think Ron's taken names. When he's through with them I don't think they'll say anything at all."  
  
Ginny laughed, "That git."  
  
"Hey, that git is my best friend," Harry said not very seriously.  
  
"I know, that git also happens to be my brother. I think he fancies Hermione... you should have seen the way he was staring at her when you left."  
  
"He's only shocked that she had that book."  
  
"No. I think it's more.... He looked that way with Fleur," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
This statement made Harry's insides quiver with a feeling that could never be described as good.  
  
"I think you should tell him about you and...er... I mean...I saw you coming out of her room one morning.... Actually, a lot of mornings...."  
  
"It's not what you think," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Harry. Ron may not have caught onto the sounds coming out of your room, but I heard Hermione in there too...."  
  
"No, you don't understand, Ginny. I mean it really isn't.... That was a spell, something called the Sempetutela Spell."  
  
She seemed to understand that.  
  
"The other times... we don't really talk about it, but it's nothing really. We... er.... I know you won't believe me, but we just sleep."  
  
"I believe you Harry. Besides, if it was anything, I would have it out of Hermione in a second," Ginny said.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone...."  
  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Besides, Mum would die of a heart attack if she found out."  
  
"Ginny... I meant it when I said you are like a sister.... If any of those idiots hurt you...."  
  
"Thanks Harry, that means a lot. I never thought I'd ever hear myself say that...."  
  
Harry sat up and looked at the red head, who matched his movements.  
  
"You know you're a lot better when you don't fancy me. Maybe it's the fact that you can actually use words," he said.  
  
"Once I got to know how much of a dork you really are it wasn't all that difficult. You became the dork brother I never wanted...."  
  
Ron poked his head through the door and walked up to the two.  
  
"Out Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Ginny winked at Harry, which he knew could never be good, and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
"You get out. We were snogging before you so rudely interrupted," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. Before she left, she turned back to Harry, blew a kiss, then walked out. Harry would have been fine with her trying to make her brother crazy if it hadn't been for Hermione seeing the entire transaction from the doorway.  
  
"I see you've been busy with Ginny, rather than studying like you promised you would," Hermione said.  
  
"Look, I got here first. You can force him to study later."  
  
"Fine," she said, as she sat at the foot of Harry's bed. Ron's face turned the shade of his hair.  
  
"Would you get out of here," Ron said, clearly trying to suppress his anger.  
  
"Why do I have to go? I don't have an evil book in my hands to harm you with information."  
  
"Because I said!"  
  
"But this is Harry's room, you can't just order me to leave without a reason."  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to yell at each other, so much so they didn't notice Harry leaving. He didn't want to be alone, but then he didn't want to be around anyone. He knew what he wanted to do, but didn't know where he'd be able to. A vision of his parent's house drifted inside his mind. He knew he would be followed but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel it for a moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

High above the house Harry felt free on his broom. There was no prophecy, no death, no pain; just the wind on his face and that feeling he had from the first moment he got on a broom. It was indescribable and wonderful. Harry did many dives and loops, he just kept flying. He flew even though he couldn't feel his hands anymore, he didn't want this to end. He finally felt the fatigue setting in and landed.  
  
On the ground he found something he wasn't expecting, no one. He expected at least Tonks or Lupin, even Mr. Weasley, but there was no sign of any of them. He went inside the house, suspecting maybe it was too cold outside for someone to stand out there waiting for him, but saw no one.  
  
The thought of leaving for most of the day and no one missing him began to make him angry. He decided he wouldn't think about it, at least he got to fly. He floo-ed back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Dusting off the soot he stepped into the living room to see Hermione fast asleep on the couch.  
  
He tapped her shoulder gently. She woke and jumped up to give him a crushing hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I fought with Ron, Dumbledore said you'd be okay and that we shouldn't follow you, but I was so worried. Harry, you're as cold as ice, where have you been," she said as she rubbed his cold hands with her warm ones.  
  
"Flying. It wasn't because of you, I just needed to do something...."  
  
Hermione never understood his love of flying, so she just took his word for it.  
  
"Let's get to bed." She took his hand and led him up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's dead!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She fell on her knees next to Harry's unmoving body.  
  
"Nooo!" Ginny ran and wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Ron yelled and pointed at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hand to see green smoke coming out the end of her wand.  
  
"You killed him," she saw Dumbledore lift his wand, she covered her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry Harry!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione jumped and opened her eyes to see she was in her own bedroom with Harry looking down at her.  
  
"You had a nightmare," he said.  
  
She started to register what was going on. She was in bed, in her room, Harry was moving her sweaty bangs off her forehead, and she was shivering.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for, you just had a nightmare."  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired."  
  
She turned on her side and Harry put his arm over her and kissed her hair.  
  
'He's alive.... He's alive.... He's alive,' were her last thoughts before she fell asleep again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright everyone. Here we are, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Tonks first, then Harry you follow her," Lupin said.  
  
Tonks and Lupin escorted them from Grimmauld Place without incident. Harry was sure Voldemort wouldn't attack just yet, he didn't have the prophecy, and therefore didn't know the 'secret' to killing Harry.  
  
Harry got on the train and made it to one of the open compartments in the back. Ron and Hermione were only allowed to spend a few minutes with him before they had to head to the Prefect compartment. Ginny was off in another compartment with one of her admirers, and before Harry could actually enjoy the silence, Luna Lovegood, who was soon followed by Neville Longbottom, entered the compartment. Neville, thankfully, didn't have any plants with him this time, but instead had a book on desert man-eating plants.  
  
"You guys want to play a game," Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at the exact moment a tiny Neville killed Voldemort by hitting him repeatedly with a dead snake.  
  
"Hermione, this is great!" Neville said as the tickertape parade began.  
  
"Thanks. Have you asked them yet, Harry?"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"Asked us what?"  
  
"We want to find out information on how to kill.... You-Know-Who, so we need all the help we can get." Ron said.  
  
"This, of course, would be research oriented; we need people we can trust."  
  
"Count me in," Neville said.  
  
"Me too," Luna said without looking over her Quibbler magazine.  
  
The train pulled to a stop, Ron and Hermione immediately got up and started to move the confused first years to the right place. Harry got up and made his way off of the train. He was only hoping to find one thing. He sighed in relief when he saw Hagrid calling over the first years with no cuts or scrapes to be seen.  
  
Harry waved, then once Hagrid waved back he made his way to the carriages with his and Hermione's trunks levitating six inches off the ground. Just as he thought he was safe he heard Malfoy say a curse behind him, as he turned he saw what ever the curse was multiply by three then bounced back to hit Crabb, Goyle, and a wide-eyed Malfoy. Harry finally saw what the curse was when all three began to throw up slugs.  
  
Luna walked by them with two trunks levitating behind her.  
  
"I would think they would have enough of slugs from what happened to them last year."  
  
Harry nodded and packed the carriage. Once they got to the castle they saw the Great Hall was larger than they had remembered, which was strange because the Great Hall was rather large to begin with. As everyone was settling in, Harry got an idea and walked over to the teacher's table. After a few words with Dumbledore he walked back to the other Gryffindors.  
  
"What was that all about," Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
The Sorting began and lasted longer since there were almost fifty more new students than usual.  
  
Once all the students were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted.  
  
"For those of you who are just joining us please note the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also, the casting of spells between classes is strictly forbidden. Now, some of you may have noticed the castle is a bit larger than you may have remembered. That is because this year the Drumstrang students will be joining us. It seems their latest Headmaster had the unfortunate displeasure of getting his head cut off. Also, the students from Beauxbatons will be joining us this year, their Headmistress believes, as do I, that there is a safety in numbers. This of course will effect the houses and your usual sleeping quarters. Tomorrow, when both schools arrive each student will be sorted into a house by the sorting hat and we hope that you will make these new students feel at home. After the feast tonight you will get directions on where you will be sleeping from the professor in charge of your house.  
  
"One last thing before the feast begins, I have been asked to tell all students that wish to steal other student's property that they will be horribly cursed beyond recognition if they try. Tuck in." Dumbledore sat down as food appeared at the tables.  
  
Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Luna smiling up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Whaf wap pap abot," Ron asked.  
  
"No idea," Harry said before he followed Ron's example and started to dig in.  
  
Harry saw Hermione's hesitation to actually eat. He knew this might have to do with S.P.E.W.  
  
"Just imagine Dobby made it."  
  
Harry knew the thought of a freed house-elf who was being paid to do his job with all the benefits would make Hermione feel better.  
  
"You're not still on that-"  
  
If looks could kill, Ron would be dead. He didn't continue, but instead filled his face.  
  
"Do you think we'll have classes with the other schools," Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like the Muggle schools," when Harry saw the looks he was getting from Ron, Ginny, and Neville, he continued, "The government has requirements on what should be taught each year, and all the schools have to comply. I remember Fudge telling Dumbledore that he didn't control what the students were taught in our third year, and I don't know if either of the other schools had requirements...."  
  
"It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean all of us have to pass the O.W.L.s, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's for schools in Britain, for all we know," Hermione jumped in.  
  
"Don't you know," Ron asked, amazed.  
  
"Hermione's been studying for her N.E.W.Ts since we started studying for our O.W.Ls, I don't think she has the time Ron," Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermione blushed, "At least I'm ready and not cramming the names of all the trolls in the troll wars an hour before exams."  
  
"Hey, I did not cram! I guessed...."  
  
Harry got a roll thrown at him for his comment. Thanks to his Quiditch reflexes he ducked before it hit him. It instead hit Malfoy in the back, which caused him to throw up another slug.  
  
Once the feast was over and people started to get up and leave Harry stayed where he was for a moment so he wouldn't have to try to smash his way through the crowd.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore motioning him over, so he got up and made his way to the now empty teacher's table.  
  
"I take it what you asked me to say was not for your own benefit," he said.  
  
"For a friend."  
  
"There are a couple of things I would like to ask of you, Harry. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"First, I would ask if you could give this," he handed Harry a sealed envelope, "To Neville Longbottom. He does not know of the Order, so you will be able to answer his questions, won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Harry waited.  
  
"The other thing I wish to ask you has to do with our Dark Arts teacher."  
  
At this point Lupin came through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Didn't miss the feast, did I," he asked, scratching his head at all the empty tables.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, but you have."  
  
"You're the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"It took a lot of talking to with this thick head of mine, but yes, I am back."  
  
"The favor I wish to ask you is when Remus is ill, would you mind teaching for him? I know this is a large responsibility, but seeing as he will have lesson plans and your knowledge of the subject matter...."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry got up and as he passed Lupin he whispered, "Anything for you, mummy."  
  
"Professor Lupin to you!"  
  
"Professor Lupin, if you go to the kitchen for some food just tell Dobby the house elf I sent you.... Oh, and could you ask him how Winky is doing," Harry said seriously.  
  
Lupin didn't know what he was talking about, but he nodded all the same.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, everyone gather round. You will find your belongings already in your rooms. Now, first years...."  
  
McGonagal went down the list, obviously, not in any actual order. She finally got to their year.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, Ron, you will be in the room behind the suit of armor. Just say the password, don't pull anything or he'll come after you."  
  
She kept going down the list until all the seventh years were gone. The only students left in the room were Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"The four of you have the old Head Boy and Girl rooms, they haven't been used in over a hundred years. I trust you," she said as she looked to Hermione, Harry, and Neville, "Can be trusted to not break any rules. Try not to take advantage of this.... Alright, tickle the bottom of that tapestry over there."  
  
Ginny walked over and did as McGonagal said, sure enough the tapestry lifted and revealed a room.  
  
It was small, but had a couple of chairs and a table that fit well.  
  
"Why wasn't this room used for a hundred years," Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Honestly, if you just read 'Hogwarts, A History' you wouldn't have to ask. It seems the Head Boy and Girl back then... well, they took advantage of the freedom..." she blushed at that last part.  
  
"How," Ginny asked.  
  
"They, and some of the other students used these rooms to --er-- get more acquainted with each other." She was slowly turning the colour of Ginny's hair.  
  
"How could getting to know other... geeze..." Ginny said.  
  
"What," Neville asked.  
  
"I'll fill you in later," Ginny said.  
  
There were two doors on opposite walls, Harry opened the one on the right and it revealed two four-poster beds. Ginny found the same on the left.  
  
Harry, feeling someone was staring at him looked up to see Ginny's eyes dart away.  
  
"Come on Neville, you and me over here," she said, grabbing his trunk from out of the room on the right side.  
  
"I don't think that's what McGonagal meant... I-"  
  
"I can't stand Hermione's snoring, with the sound she makes you'd think it was a troll. Besides, Harry can sleep through the castle falling apart, and he wouldn't know any better. That is, unless, everyone wants to act like children?"  
  
To be told by Ginny that you were acting like a child was a sobering moment. They rearranged the rooms then went to bed.  
  
With the curtains drawn on their four-poster, Hermione turned so she laid flat on her back.  
  
"I don't snore."  
  
"She knows... She knew... She did that so..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
'So we can go on with this thing even I don't understand,' he thought.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione said.  
  
She didn't push it at all and Harry was grateful that at least once in Hermione Granger's life she didn't have to know everything. 


	9. Chapter 9

"But I'm a Prefect," Ron said.  
  
They were sitting down at the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"So, the Head Boy and Girl didn't get the room either, you don't hear them complaining," Ginny said as she forked her toast.  
  
"But how did you get it, your a year younger than us."  
  
"Ronald, whining is not very becoming. Besides, you are a shoe in for Captain of the Gryffindor team this year. I don't think McGonagal will pick Harry. Especially with his new responsibilities and all." Luna Lovegood sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with your own house," Ron asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean Harry's new responsibilities," Hermione said, ignoring Ron.  
  
"You know, the substituting he'll be doing."  
  
"What substituting?"  
  
"Lupin's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again this year. It's just around the full moon," Harry said before Luna could get a word out.  
  
"Harry! That's amazing! Well, of course, there's a lot you've got to do."  
  
"It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Not that big a deal? No student has been asked to help teach since.... Since Dumbledore. Harry, this is a huge deal! Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because I knew you would freak and I didn't want to hear it for once, okay?" Harry got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
The table was silent.  
  
"I'm... not hungry anymore." Hermione threw her napkin on the table and got up.  
  
"Hermione, don't take him so seriously, he's probably just really nervous," Neville said.  
  
"Yeah, finish breakfast with us," Ginny said.  
  
None of it helped, of course. Hermione just walked out of the Great Hall and began to walk outside. Fresh air would do her good, fresh air would stop the pit of her stomach from hurting so much.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about Harry right now, Ron."  
  
"Good, neither do I."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look, wasn't that the reason he came out here?  
  
"Why are you here, Ron?"  
  
"Because I thought... er... maybe we could talk?"  
  
"That is what we're doing."  
  
"But it seems that we never talk without Harry," he said.  
  
"That's because we'd kill each other."  
  
"But-"  
  
"'ello Ron, Hermione."  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. Of course, a moment's peace would be too much to ask.  
  
"Hey Hagrid. I see Grawp's been behaving himself," Hermione commented on Hagrid's lack of pulverized face.  
  
"Yeah, doin' really good. Been teachin' him his ABCs. What are you two doing out here now, breakfast's nearly over."  
  
"We just came from there. I wasn't hungry. I should get to the library..." Hermione said as she ran off.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione slammed the book down on the table, then took the open book in front of Harry.  
  
"Read it," she said to Harry before she went back out of the room through the tapestry.  
  
Harry picked the book up and went after her. She was sitting in the common room which was filled with people at that time. He slammed the book down and took back his book.  
  
"Harry, give that back!"  
  
"No, I wasn't done reading it."  
  
He went back behind the tapestry.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to read that!"  
  
"Wait your turn."  
  
"With the rate you'll go I'll have it by Christmas," she said.  
  
"Did you just call me stupid?"  
  
"No, the fact that without MY help you wouldn't have passed your O.W.L.s makes you stupid."  
  
"Yes, you annoying me every ten minutes with your constant nagging, thank God you were around or I'd stick my wand in my ink well!"  
  
"Better to be someone who nags than a... a masochist!" she screamed.  
  
"So all these years and that's what you think of me!"  
  
"I could say the same thing!"  
  
"Well I... I can't stand the sight of you!" he said as he stomped off.  
  
Harry sat in the stands of the Quiditch pitch and watched as Hedwig flew around. Harry wasn't going to write anyone anytime soon and for a while he had felt guilty for not letting her get out. She would fly around a couple times, get an owl treat from Harry, nip at his fingers, then set out again.  
  
A book made a loud thunk at Harry's feet. He didn't look up to see the person who dropped it there, he knew. She sat next to him, apparently not remembering they hated each other at this moment.  
  
Harry didn't say anything as time went by.  
  
"Why did you say that at breakfast," she asked.  
  
"You always make a big deal out of that sort of thing, I didn't want it to seem like it was a big deal, because it isn't. Out of all the other students it's obvious why he picked me, but because it has to do with school you make it into this thing."  
  
She nodded, "So you don't really care that I make 'big deal's out of things, just as long as they're well distributed. That 'walking with one foot in front of the other... genius!'"  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"I get nervous when you do that. Something that was never anything turns into something and then I automatically think I'm going to fail. 'It's something of some importance, Hermione said so, so now I'm going to screw it up like I do everything.'"  
  
"Really Harry, you don't screw up everything," Hermione paused. "From now on I'll try to control myself."  
  
They shook hands at that and smiled goofily.  
  
"Thank God that's over. You know, I was about two seconds away from telling Ron to stop being a jerk."  
  
"What's he got to do with this," Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I'm used to him being the one I want to yell at."  
  
A sudden flash made them both turn to see Colin Creevy in the stands.  
  
"The students are arriving, McGonagal asked me to look for you, there's a meeting in the Great Hall!"  
  
"Thanks Colin. You two go, I have to tell Hedwig to head over to the owlery," Harry said as he signaled Hedwig to come back.  
  
"I would like to present to you, the students of Hogwarts, Headmistress Maxime."  
  
Most of the students gave a ferverant applause, minus the Slitherin table.  
  
"We thank you for your kindness 'Eadmaster Dumblidore. 'Opefully in zese trying times we can make ze best out of zings. Zat is why my students and I 'ave decided we shall zrow a ball in 'onor of 'Ogwarts."  
  
This of course was well received by all, but it made Harry feel uneasy. He looked over to Ron, who's gaze was fixed on Hermione.  
  
'I think he fancies her....' He heard Ginny's voice in his head.  
  
"Thank you Madame, that is very kind of you. Now, let's all tuck in," Dumbledore said.  
  
"All that work..." Hermione said under her breath as she looked at the huge piles of food in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione. I bet loads of them saw how happy Dobby is and asked Dumbledore to pay them."  
  
"You two mates now," Ron asked after he swallowed a large amount of chicken.  
  
"Really Ron, we were never not friends. We just got angry over a... misinterpretation," Hermione said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating.  
  
They were not required to stay for the sorting, which was good because there were spells they needed to try out, since their earlier argument took up most of the day. Harry asked if he and Neville could be alone for a while, saying the spells could wait a little while longer. Neville got nervous, and sat in his chair unsteadily.  
  
"I have something to give to you, it's from Dumbledore."  
  
Harry took out the letter and gave it to Neville who read it out loud.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom,  
  
As the leading member of The Order of the Phoenix I would like to invite you to join. We hope to see you at our next meeting. If you have any questions the member who delivered this to you would be happy to answer them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
He looked up at Harry, then read the letter over and over again.  
  
"What's The Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"People who are against Dark wizards to put it simply. It's been around since Voldemort was first in power. They were the ones that came to help us at the Ministry last year."  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"Neville, your parents were members of the Order."  
  
Neville looked up at Harry surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm the one who's telling you this. It would sound a lot better from someone else...."  
  
"That's okay. I just never knew...."  
  
"From what I've heard they were brilliant. My parents were in the Order, too.... I think they'd want me to be in.... I'm sure your parents will be proud, your gran too...."  
  
"I can tell her," Neville asked.  
  
"I dunno, I think so because Ron and Ginny aren't in, but they know about it. I think it's just a matter of keeping it a relative secret...."  
  
Harry thought for a moment then decided this was as good a moment as any and continued.  
  
"There's something else I want to tell you. It's about the prophecy that broke."  
  
Neville winced at the memory, but did not stop him.  
  
"Dumbledore heard it.... I mean he was the first one who heard it. The thing is... the prophecy could have meant either you or me. Dumbledore is sure it's not you now, but it could have been. Voldemort didn't hear the whole thing and... well, he went after one of us.... I just thought you might like to know.... I dunno I guess I'd want to know...."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Neville said.  
  
"So, you going to join the Order?"  
  
"Course. I'm just surprised they picked me," Neville shrugged.  
  
"Well, you didn't die last year and you practically forced me to let you go... so your not afraid to do the right thing.... And when you're not nervous or fainting your a good wizard...."  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked through the tapestry giggling about something.  
  
"Neville's going to be in the Order," Harry said.  
  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Hermione practically squealed.  
  
"Okay, when I turn sixteen if I don't get an invitation I'm going to be really mad," Ginny said picking up the invitation.  
  
"Your mum won't let you," Harry said.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just move out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld Place."  
  
"I'll be surprised if you make it to sixteen at this rate," Harry said.  
  
They were interrupted by the tapestry opening.  
  
"Ron! Your not supposed to be in here!" Ginny said.  
  
He ignored her and sat down at the table.  
  
"Ron! I mean it!"  
  
"Oh alright, I just came in here to talk to Hermione anyway."  
  
Ron went to the tapestry and held it open obviously waiting for her. Hermione walked towards him but said over her shoulder, "I want you to practice that spell, do it with them while I'm gone."  
  
They walked out to the common room which was deserted, and sat down at the couch.  
  
"You know what Madame Maxime said tonight about that ball and all."  
  
Hermione sat there shocked he was bringing this up but still nodded.  
  
"I -er- I know you said.... Would you like to go with me," he asked.  
  
"I... I... we don't even know when that might happen, if it happens at all...."  
  
"In case it does, would you go with me?"  
  
"Like a... date?"  
  
"If that's okay..." Ron said.  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
"What's there to think about? Either you want to go, or you don't."  
  
"I... Okay..." she said.  
  
"Brilliant." Ron smiled and went up to his room.  
  
Hermione got up from the couch and made her way back to her room.  
  
She passed Neville who seemed to be in a box, which meant the spell worked, and went to her room, not hearing the numerous questions they were all asking her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry closed the door to Hermione's and his room behind him and sat next to Hermione who was apparently in her own world.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay? What did he say to you?"  
  
"Yes Harry, you did a brilliant job on that spell, well done," Hermione said in a monotone voice.  
  
Harry put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?"  
  
"Ron asked me to the ball, I said yes."  
  
"You did," he asked.  
  
"Yes, you think I shouldn't have?"  
  
"No," he said quickly, "Is this like a date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay... er... I'm going to go work on that spell again."  
  
Harry turned to leave, but went back to Hermione.  
  
"Why did you... Does it have to be a date?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because what if... What if I don't want it to be a date," he said.  
  
Harry kept watching his hands and not her, not able for some reason to look at her face.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want it to be a date?" Hermione tried to hide the hope she felt.  
  
"God Hermione, I don't feel like playing twenty questions with you right now..." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"My answer depends on your answer," she said.  
  
"Because... I don't want things to change," he lied.  
  
"That's a poor excuse Harry."  
  
"Well then why him of all people?"  
  
"He asked."  
  
"Er... Krum, he won't like this. What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"We haven't kept in touch, he didn't like my friends..." she said.  
  
"He could be right you know, we could be awful friends...."  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"Fine," Harry's hands went up in defeat, "I'll just be alone then."  
  
"Harry, you have a lot of better things to worry about than who takes who to some silly dance. Besides, if you haven't looked at your schedule yet, we've got double Potions in the morning."  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing here Potter," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Got an O on my OWLs. Those extra Potions lessons helped. I'm guessing your father's bank account helped you get here."  
  
"Anymore out of you Potter and I'll take points away from Gryffindor," Snape said as he entered the room in his usual over dramatic fashion.  
  
"This is NEWT level Potions, only half of you here are going to come close to passing this class, if you don't feel up to it don't waste my time. For the rest of you, I want you to try to complete the first part of the 'potion used to help werewolves' potion."  
  
Hermione and Harry shared a glance.  
  
"Begin." And that was the last word said for the rest of the entire class.  
  
Lunch came sooner than Harry expected. He thought it might have to do with the fact that Snape didn't berate him during class, which made the time seem to fly by. Ron, being able to sleep in didn't make things easy though.  
  
"Harry, you should drop Potions. I'm serious this is great. Plus, you wouldn't have to see Snape hardly at all."  
  
"Sorry, can't. So you've just been sleeping this entire time?"  
  
Ron nodded proudly.  
  
"So where are you two off to after lunch?"  
  
"History of Magic," Hermione said over the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Why do you still read that, they admit Voldemort's back," Ron asked.  
  
"Can never be too careful."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Did you wonder why Professor Lupin was late the first day? They tried to interview him.... They don't say anything too bad, just that he's a werewolf...."  
  
"Is it any of their bloody business if he is," Ron asked.  
  
"I'm just saying what was in the article," she said.  
  
"We'd better head over to class," Harry said as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"I'm going back up to Gryffindor tower, maybe I can catch a nap..." Ron said as he stretched.  
  
"There are some times I hate him. You know that could have been us taking a nap.... Why did we take this class, even you can barely stay awake."  
  
"If it's still just as bad then I'm sure Dumbledore will let us drop it. Who knows, maybe Binns actually looks to see if we're still breathing...."  
  
They entered the classroom and it was not as they had remembered it. There seemed to be a large box in the middle of the room. The top was at least six feet in the air and there seemed to be a ledge there at least a foot an a half wide along all sides. Other students came pouring into the classroom and began to whisper on what they thought was inside. The chatter became louder and louder as the time for class to officially start came and went.  
  
"Sorry I'm late.... did you know there's a ghost in the woman's loo?"  
  
A woman in her mid twenties approached them then stood in front of the mystery box. She wore a dress and glasses that made her look like she was from a 50s black and white television show. Her hair was black and put up in a messy bun with a pencil poking out of it.  
  
"If you haven't guessed I am your new History of Magic teacher. Professor Binns has passed on, but considering his situation I hardly believe that's a surprise. My name... well just call me Dr. Sam and we'll be fine. Any questions?"  
  
"How come we haven't seen you until just now?"  
  
"I've been working hard on this," she said pointing to the 'box'.  
  
"Come on now."  
  
She took the large stools from against the wall and put them next to the box. The students followed, eager to see what was in there. Once they climbed up the stools and sat down they could see perfectly into the box.  
  
"This is an exact replica of the Giant battle of 1743 on Boxer Hill."  
  
Inside little giants were marching across the battlefield.  
  
"I was never for the verbal... I think you may get a better understanding of things by actually seeing them, of course there is-"  
  
A giant beheaded three men, their heads making tiny thuds against the side of the box as the entire class 'ewwww'ed.  
  
"A gore factor. Now that was Yurk, the one that did the beheading. He was known in the giant world for being a fierce warrior, we'll find out what happens to him once we see the trials after the war," Dr. Sam said.  
  
"We'll be able to watch the trials like this," Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course. I will be expecting all of you to take notes and remember what happens each class, the beginning of the next class we'll have a quiz on what was learned and if I don't like the test scores then we'll go back to the way Professor Binns taught. At least, that's what I've threatened all my other classes with. Seeing as you are my NEWTs class, I don't think we'll have a problem."  
  
For the first time in years Harry not only stayed conscious during class, but he actually took notes. When the class ended they got down from the stools and headed out the doors.  
  
"Now remember, next week we continue with the battle and we see how Sir Jeeves Calihad wins. And if anyone needs extra help feel free to come by after classes," Dr. Sam yelled at them.  
  
"That was the best History of Magic ever," Harry said as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Do you think she's a muggle," Hermione asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well she is a doctor, which is a muggle degree, and she didn't do any magic through the entire class."  
  
"How would she know so much about history of magic? Why would it matter anyway?"  
  
"In hiring a muggle Dumbledore would be clearly making a statement. Everyone knows where Fudge stood with the purebloods before Voldemort came back, in hiring a werewolf and a muggle Dumbledore could clearly be making a statement to the wizarding community...."  
  
"While he's also helping out Madame Maxime who is clearly-"  
  
"A half- giant," she finished.  
  
They put their books down at a table and sat down.  
  
"Wait... what if it's not just to the wizards," he said.  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What if it's to the entire magical world? A statement saying wizards in high places would be willing to help them if they come out against Voldemort."  
  
"That's brilliant Harry, of course. Guaranteed protection against Voldemort from the only wizard he fears, it's got to be a tempting offer."  
  
"Plus it's all under Fudge's nose, and he only thinks Dumbledore's being a sympathetic old man," Harry sat back in his chair.  
  
"If we're wrong we'll be the most paranoid people in the universe," he added.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they had Herbology, which was the first class Ron had with them. They were trimming the Australian Goat-Eater plants, which, thankfully, had yet to try to kill a student. Lavender was excitedly telling Parvati that Dumbledore had kept both Trelawny and Firenze so they would have double classes. That's when Hermione's head came up and her eyes met Harry's.  
  
"A centaur's also on his payroll," she said.  
  
"What's this all about," Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said before Harry could try and explain.  
  
"Did you hear? Professor Lupin is back at Hogwarts. I am so glad we don't have to take that class again, I don't want him biting me..." Parvati said.  
  
"Don't you dare say another word about Professor Lupin," Harry threatened, giving both girls a fierce look.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Don't let them get to you..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah mate, everyone knows they don't know what their talking about, why else would Trelawney be their favorite teacher," Ron said.  
  
As the class ended and they headed to Hagrid's cabin Hermione fell behind them obviously afraid what Hagrid had in store for them this year. She became increasingly jumpy around Hagrid since she 'met' Grawp.  
  
As they approached they saw something they thought, or rather hoped, they'd never see. A dragon was getting scratched behind it's ear by a very excited Hagrid. Seeing their approach Hagrid pointed emphatically at the dragon at his side as if they could miss it.  
  
"Norbert's come home!" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell.... That's it, I'm going back to Gryffindor tower and waking myself up from this nightmare," Ron said, as he tried to make his way back towards the castle both Harry and Hermione grabbed an arm, making his escape impossible.  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be in a colony in Romania," Hermione asked.  
  
"He flew away! Came right back to his mummy, he did."  
  
"You can't actually keep him can you," Ron asked still hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to stay in the forest with Grawp. It's a trial basis, if he behaves himself like I know he will he'll be able to stay."  
  
As the other students made their way down to the hut Hagrid began his lesson, which was indeed on Norwegian Ridgebacks, namely Norbert. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry held on tighter to Hermione.  
  
"Can't we just sleep in, we have class in four hours," he asked.  
  
"We have homework and studying we have to do."  
  
"Can't it wait a little while longer? It's just so warm, and I don't think I want to move all day...."  
  
"Fine, you sleep in and I can get you up in time for class."  
  
"No, you can't go. I need an accomplice..." he said.  
  
Someone knocked at the door, "Hermione, Ron wants to talk to you," Ginny said.  
  
They both got up and got dressed.  
  
"Why does he only want to talk to you all of a sudden? Like I'm the invisible friend or something," Harry said as he buttoned his shirt behind one of the curtains.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him, just waited until he was done dressing and opened the door. Thankfully Ron wasn't in the room to see them coming out of their own room.  
  
"There's a note for you Harry," Ginny said as she sat down next to him and went on reading her Transfiguration book.  
  
He read it then got Neville's attention.  
  
"It's from Professor Lupin, there's an Order meeting tonight. We have to go to his classroom after dinner, he's got a portkey."  
  
"Professor Lupin is a member of the Order too," Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. You ready for your first meeting?"  
  
"Not really," Neville said looking rather queasy.  
  
"Neither was I. You'll do fine."  
  
"Do you two have dates to the ball," Ginny asked changing the subject as she slammed her book shut.  
  
Neville shook his head.  
  
"Do you," Harry asked.  
  
"No," she shrugged.  
  
"Would you like one?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, I would be honored," she bowed dramatically.  
  
They both laughed, but Neville didn't seem to be in on the joke.  
  
"We're going to have to wear dress robes again, won't we?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me! I don't have a dress!" Ginny said.  
  
"Just ask the twins for the money, then you can buy it on one of the Hogsmeade weekends," Harry said.  
  
"What's Ginny buying in Hogsmeade," Hermione said as she re-entered the room.  
  
"A dress. Harry's taking me to the ball," Ginny said.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, so what was that all about," Ginny said pointing to the tapestry indicating her brother.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said as she sat down next to one of her books.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts went very well, although Harry and Hermione couldn't feel the effects of the curses they were trying it was fun to see the looks on people's faces when they saw Neville do spells he had learned in the DA last year.  
  
* * *  
  
They knocked on the door of Lupin's room after dinner had ended. The three stood in the hall looking over their shoulders making sure they weren't going to get caught by Filch.  
  
"Oh no..." Neville said.  
  
They turned to see Snape walking down the hall. The door opened and Lupin came out.  
  
"Sorry about the last minute notice, there's been a change of plan. We have to use the floo network instead. Professor Snape, are you ready?"  
  
Snape nodded and the two teachers led the way.  
  
"Snape's a part of the Order too," Neville whispered.  
  
"Yeah, shocking he's on our side, I know," Harry whispered back.  
  
They all went to Umbridge's old office and Floo-ed to Grimmauld Place without an incident.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione. How've you been," Tonks said.  
  
Today she decided not to discriminate and put every color in her hair.  
  
"Good. Tonks, I don't think you managed to actually meet Neville Longbottom. He was the one with the broken nose at the Ministry last year," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Neville, you're a member, good on you. I wasn't actually old enough to be a member when your parents were around, but haven't heard anything but good about them," she said.  
  
They headed downstairs and entered the meeting room. Molly Weasley practically attacked Harry and Hermione as she hugged them and asked them about school. She noticed Neville and asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom," Neville said holding out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Welcome dear," she said taking his hand.  
  
A loud pop called everyone's attention as Dumbledore apparated at the front of the room.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'd like to welcome a new member, Neville Longbottom. Now, some news, the Ministry's people have talked to the giants and some are willing to come forward on our side. It seems there have been several overthrows and mass confusion. And now, I believe Nyphadora Tonks would like to say something."  
  
"Thank you.... The new cells the prisoners are being kept in are controlling them, but there is word of a potential break out. I just wanted to say this so that some members could be on their guard," she said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to make sure they don't escape," Bill asked.  
  
"There are so many charms on that place as it is, I don't know what else we could do," Arthur said.  
  
"There is one thing... I mean I don't ..... er, I just meant..."  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, you were saying," Dumbledore said.  
  
This of course made everyone turn to Neville who was in danger of turning bright red.  
  
"I was saying, did anyone ever think of putting Man-Eating Cackleweed around the prison? It can grow very fast, and can cover the place like a dome... that way they wouldn't even be able to fly out. And since its roots are poisonous no one could dig out either...." Neville said.  
  
"That's actually a great idea," Tonks said.  
  
After an hour or so the meeting ended. Tonks came over to talk to Neville some more about the Cackleweed.  
  
"Miss Granger, Harry, could I speak with you both for a moment," Dumbledore said.  
  
They went up the stairs and sat in the living room.  
  
"I would like to start your Occulmency lessons again Harry. I will of course be teaching you, along with Miss Granger, this time...."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort...."  
  
"After loosing the prophecy I believe Voldemort is desperate, I would put nothing past him."  
  
"And you want me there for the Legitimines..." Hermione said.  
  
"That is one reason. Another is Voldemort may try to use your friends to get to you."  
  
"What about Ron," Harry asked.  
  
"Molly and I have discussed the matter thoroughly and she does not think it wise for her son to learn the skill. Shall we say every Monday around eight? In the Room of Requirement?"  
  
They all agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
That Monday they arrived early to the Room of Requirement, Harry passed the wall three times thinking of a place which would be good to learn Occulmency. When they entered they found the floor seemed to be made of pillows, for which Harry was grateful.  
  
Hermione was reading passages from books on the shelves to Harry when Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright then. I've been told by Professor Snape how your lessons with him went. I think we'll try something a little different. Okay Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Now while warding off dementors you think of your happiest moment. This time, I want you to think of a moment when you were at most peace." He waited a moment, "Have you got one, Harry?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought of the time when he was alone on his broom at his parent's house. He nodded.  
  
He saw flashes of the Dursleys, him hiding then getting beaten up by Dudley and his gang, he saw Uncle Vernon burning his letters to Hogwarts....  
  
He was on his knees, he felt Hermione holding him steady.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't work. Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Don't go easy on me, he won't."  
  
The corner of Dumbledore's mouth twitched upward slightly, "Alright Harry, how about you try another memory... and concentrate on it...."  
  
Harry concentrated on the only other memory that came to mind and nodded for Dumbledore to go. His balance faltered a bit, something hazy came in front of his mind but he concentrated on his memory and it soon went away.  
  
"Well done Harry. Now for the hard part. I want you to practice every day with all the spare time you have.... Now that you can block someone out of your mind the hard part is being able to do it any time," Dumbledore said.  
  
* * *  
  
"As you can see Yurk doesn't seem to like this ruling.... And there goes the Judge, see him cowering? And the wizards come to restrain him and we all know how much giants hate to be on the wrong side of spells.... And that is why in most trials today the defendant is restrained. Any questions? Alright, next class we learn more about Judge Frobisher and how much of a coward he was." Dr. Sam said.  
  
Harry was still finishing his notes for the class when Professor Lupin came through the door.  
  
"Sam, do you need your parchment, I seem to be running low."  
  
"Not at all, take it."  
  
Harry got down from his stool which seemed to frighten Lupin.  
  
"Harry, didn't see you there. Are you going to be ready to fill in for me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
"Are you going somewhere," Dr. Sam asked Lupin.  
  
"No, I'll be changing...."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot about the full moon."  
  
"Bye Professors," Harry said as he walked out of the class room.  
  
He headed over to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, don't you have the decency to come down to lunch dressed," Harry asked as he sat down.  
  
Ron was still in his night clothes, eating his lunch.  
  
"No, sorry mate."  
  
"Really Ron, you are a Prefect, what does this say to the other students?"  
  
"At least I made the effort to come downstairs, doesn't that say anything?"  
  
"I think you look rather cute Ronald. You should get dressed today though, McGonagal picks the new team captain at dinner."  
  
"Thanks Luna," Ron said, although he didn't seem to mean it.  
  
"Ronald, do you have a date to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright," she got up and made her way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She is so weird!"  
  
"And coming down to lunch wearing what you are isn't," Harry asked.  
  
"When did you become the president of the Loony fan club?"  
  
"Her name is Luna." Harry said as he got up and left the great hall. 


	12. Chapter12

"So what crawled up your arse and died?" Ron said entering the common room.  
  
"You seem to forget that not even a year ago I was considered 'loony Harry Potter' with his ridiculous stories of 'he-who-for-no-particular-reason- shall-not-be-named' coming back."  
  
"Sorry mate. I guess she just makes me nervous. Every time she sees me she talks about Quidditch captain... "  
  
"You'll probably get it, so don't worry." Harry said with a pang of disappointment, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to be Quidditch captain with all his other responsibilities.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"I mean you have to be good at something, and since you suck at Quidditch-" Harry was unable to finish his sentence, Ron had tackled him.  
  
Later that day Ron had indeed been named Quidditch captain, along with Draco Malfoy of Slythern house. Harry deduced it might have something to do with the brand new Quidditch robes the Slythern team received this year.  
  
Harry could hardly sleep that night, knowing the next day he would be teaching, it was a group of first years, but it was scary nonetheless. He didn't mean to but with all his tossing and turning he kept Hermione up for most of the night too. Around one in the morning he got up and went to the Gryffindor common room. He sat there with his transfiguration book in his lap, trying to read something but nothing really getting through.  
  
He found himself in a dark room, he was looking in the face of Narcissa Malfoy. Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, "I can't wait to see you behind bars in Azkaban." The voice that came out was not his own but one that was familiar all the same.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"The boy! He's in my thoughts!" He heard the same voice he had used just moments earlier.  
  
He felt his hands coming up an rubbing his head, he stopped them and slapped her instead. Harry remembered why Narcissa was in front of him. He was ordering her to do something.... what was it? He tried harder to remember... kill her family? A sacrifice showing her loyalty... Her son....  
  
"STOP!!" He heard himself yell.  
  
He thought harder, the plan... Narcissa had to kill her son because that was how the plan was going to work... The plan to kill-  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He had to see Dumbledore right away. He had to know what it was he had just seen. He ran from Gryffindor tower to the statue of Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password... but he needed to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Sherbert lemon... lemon drops... I don't know, tootsie roll pop...." Harry said not expecting the staircase to move. He was surprised when it did, but ran up the staircase all the same.  
  
He knocked loudly, not caring that he was being anything but polite, and almost sure he was waking Dumbledore up. After about five minutes of knocking Harry heard Dumbledore invite him in.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you Professor, just that I think this might be important. I had a dream well I don't know if it was a dream or what, but I was Voldemort. But it wasn't like last year with the snake, I was controlling everything. And Narcissa Malfoy was there, and I thought about why she was there, I think Voldemort asked her to kill Malfoy- I mean Draco Malfoy, they were planning to kill someone else, and his death was the way they were going to get it done." Harry said as he opened the door to the room and sat down facing Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I know it sounds weird, and I know its late but considering its Voldemort..."  
  
"You were quite right in coming to me Harry. I does seem rather odd that this is the first time this has happened though. I believe you might have been able to keep control of the situation because Voldemort wasn't suspecting it, and the fact that you have been doing exceptionally well in occulmency. But you should have had more dreams with Voldemort considering your connection with him."  
  
Dumbledore said as if he were figuring this out loud.  
  
"Is there anything different you did tonight before you went to sleep than usual?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Well I was worried about teaching so I couldn't go to sleep, I went out into the common room, read some of my transfiguration book, then I fell asleep. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up..."  
  
"Alright. Can you go to the dungens and tell Professor Snape to bring Draco Malfoy to my office? Once you've done that I suggest you get a good night's sleep."  
  
Harry nodded and made his way out of the office. He was down a couple of flights of stairs when Filtch caught him.  
  
"Wat are you doin? You think-"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me to go down to the dungens to give Professor Snape a message."  
  
"You expect me to believe you?" Filtch smiled thinking he had Harry right where he wanted.  
  
"No, but if you go up to Professor Dumbledor's office you can believe him. Besides, why would I want to go see Professor Snape if I didn't have to?"  
  
Filtch sneered. He turned and left Harry alone.  
  
Harry made his way to the dungens but as soon as he made it to Snape's class room he remembered he didn't know where to find Snape now. That of course wasn't an issue for very long.  
  
"Potter." Snape said from behind him, making Harry jump.  
  
"Professor! I -er- Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you... you and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"At this time of night? Why would he send you?"  
  
"That's what he wants to talk to you about, I'm just the messenger." Harry said.  
  
He didn't give Snape time to ask another question, he sprinted back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once he got to the common room he felt tired again.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione half yelled/half whispered. She was standing next to the tapestry with her arms folded in front of her and a worried look strewn across her face.  
  
"I woke up and you were gone... you scared me to death!"  
  
"Sorry. I just didn't want to wake you. Look, I'm tired, I'll tell you everything in the morning."  
  
* * *  
  
"Today Professor Lupin is feeling under the weather. I'll be teaching you, those of you who don't know my name is Harry Potter. You can just call me Harry. Right then, Any questions?"  
  
Almost all the hands in the class were raised.  
  
"Any questions pertaining to the material you've covered in the class?"  
  
Most of the hands went down. Harry pointed to one of the girls in the front row.  
  
"Do any of the spells we've learned actually work against... you know..." She asked.  
  
"Well my first year me and Ron Weasley took down a mountain troll with a first year spell." He said.  
  
"I mean can it work against him?" She asked.  
  
"Him who?" Harry asked even though he knew exactly who she meant.  
  
"He who must not be named..." She whispered.  
  
"Do you mean Voldemort?"  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"I just said his name, do you see me turning into a newt? To answer your question, it depends. It depends on whether you can get the entire spell out of your mouth before him. Look, you want to do me a big favor, everyone say something for me out loud. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Come on, the entire class."  
  
The entire class did as they were told, but didn't seem to understand why.  
  
Harry took the chalk out and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle on the board. He then drew arrows to where he would move each letter and wrote 'I am lord Voldemort.' Mumbles and gasps were heard from the students.  
  
"You've all called him by his true name, and you're not dead. No broken bones? It's just a name, it can't hurt anything. Be afraid of him, not some stupid name he gave himself just to be cool."  
  
The class laughed nervously at that.  
  
"So since you are the Ravenclaw class, and are in fact a head of all the other classes Professor Lupin doesn't have a lesson planned for you. You can all do what ever you want as long as it's quiet enough where the other classes aren't disturbed, and you wont get expelled."  
  
A young boy near the back of the class raised his hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we just ask you questions that aren't about the stuff we've learned?"  
  
"Does everyone want to do that?" Harry asked the class.  
  
Surprisingly they all nodded.  
  
"Alright, yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Are you really a parseltounge?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can talk to snakes."  
  
A girl raised her hand, "Does your scar ever hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, when Voldemort's angry, or happy.... or when he's near. When he's near I can't remember my own name it hurts so much."  
  
"How many times have you been near him?" Another student asked.  
  
"Well my first year, then my second year... but I don't really know if that counts because that was the memory of Tom Riddle, then my fourth year, that was when he came back to power, then my fifth year... "  
  
Harry didn't know why he was sharing this with them, he usually hated it, but it didn't feel like it used to. It felt more like they were worried what was going to happen to them, and they wanted to know more about the wizard that was starting another war.  
  
"You were a first year?" A girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, well he wasn't up to full power. He was drinking unicorn blood just to stay alive."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"Of course. Every single time I see him I'm scared. But there are worse things than death, and in my first year if he had come up to full power that would be one of them. Being brave isn't about being stupid and never being afraid. It's about knowing the right thing to do, and no matter how scared you are, you do it. A lot of wizards could do what I've done, they just don't."  
  
"What's the right thing for us to do in this whole thing?" A boy asked.  
  
"Stay safe. I know if I was hearing this I wouldn't listen, but you, since you're Ravenclaws, you're probably smart enough to listen to what I'm telling you. You need to stay safe now because we don't know how long this is going to last. Every last one of you could be great wizards and help a lot in the fight, but we wont know that if you go out and get yourself blown up."  
  
Right when another student was about to ask a question there was a knock at the door. A third year Harry had seen only a couple of times came in and handed him a note.  
  
"Talk amongst yourselves." Harry said as he opened the note.  
  
'Harry,  
  
Meet me in the 'uncommon room' at lunch. Tell Ginny and Luna to come with you. Bring your invisibility cloak and some earmuffs for Luna.  
  
Hermione'  
  
The 'uncommon room' was what Ginny had dubbed the room behind the tapestry. Harry found this note odd, but knew not to ask questions. He would get the fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindor right before lunch.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "Class dismissed. Oh, I want seven inches on Tom Marvolo Riddle for next class."  
  
He did not get the moans he expected, but rather students smiling and saying "Bye Professor Potter." He was going to correct them but they were out the door before he could manage to open his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"But why do I have to wear the earmuffs?" Luna asked under the invisibility cloak as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"So you can't hear the password." Harry whispered, "Now put them on."  
  
Once they were in the uncommon room Harry helped Luna out of the cloak.  
  
"Oy! What's she doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"This concerns all of us. Here, I have some food for us." Hermione placed the food on the table and sat down.  
  
"What's this about?" Ginny asked as she picked up some grapes.  
  
"I think I have a way to help Harry. It is dangerous, and we'd be expelled for sure if anyone found out, we may even be put into Azkaban. So I suggest anyone who doesn't want to do it to leave now."  
  
She waited but no one moved.  
  
"Alright. I've been researching the subject thoroughly and I... I believe we should become anamagi."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's that going to help?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well you know how the Marauders map shows where you are, even if your in an animal form?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Ron asked.  
  
"I thought it was any anamagi, but really it's only the marauders. They did it I think just so they know where the others are, if anything bad should happen around the full moon. I remember in our fifth year, I was in Mcgonagal's class and I looked down at it when she turned herself into a cat, it changed into a question mark. I researched and it seems the only way they can track you is if you register with the Ministry, they perform almost the exact same spell the marauders must have used. Harry could go undetected, we all could. If something were to happen we could hide that way, no one would expect it of us." She said.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny snorted, "Two prefects, the headmaster's favorite student, the best herbology student... ever, one insane Ravenclaw, and the boy crazy Weasley... This could actually work. But what if one of us gets into trouble? What if Ron nearly gets himself killed while he's in animal form, what will we do?"  
  
"I've thought about that, we can't make a marauder's map, its too easy to misplace or for it to get into the wrong hands. We have to do something different... Something only we can use."  
  
"Uhhh guys.... I don't think you're paying particular attention to what the huge problem with this is, how are we going to learn how to be anamagi... and how the heck are we going to do it this year, let alone next year when we have NEWTs." Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah, it took Harry's dad and all them at least three years..."  
  
"They were in their second year when they started, and they had Wormtail dragging them behind... besides Reta Skeeter told me she did it in only one year and if that dolt of a woman can learn it in a year we can learn to do it in a couple months..." Hermione said.  
  
"I think you're putting way too much faith in us." Ron said.  
  
"I can help you if you have any problems Ronald." Luna said rather sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if I can take any more information, I think my head might explode..." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know about you, but with the OWLs this year I just don't know if there are enough hours in the day, even if we do prevent Harry's head from exploding." Luna said.  
  
With the sheepish look Hermione was giving him Harry knew she was prepared to answer that question.  
  
"Hermione Granger...." Harry said.  
  
"Is it really considered stealing when McGonagal had it out in the open like that... in the locked cupboard, behind the enchanted knives...." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron squeaked.  
  
"She stole the time turner! Hermione, do you know how much trouble we'll be in when they find out you've stolen that thing?"  
  
"Oh really, It's not like she checks to see if it's there. Once we've become anamagi I can just put it back and no one will ever know..."  
  
"How can you of all people be so calm with all the rules... all the laws you've broken, with all the laws you're about to break?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's for the greater good. It's not really breaking the laws... it's more ignoring them excessively." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny shook her head and raised her cup, "Well, here's to all the years we'll be spending together in Azkaban." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, now that you've made some progress in occulmency I believe it's time for you to try some legetimines... Miss Granger are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione made her way to the middle of the room and stood in front of Harry.  
  
"Now Harry, when you try to get into Miss Granger's mind you'll see flashes... things that wont make any sense... I want you to try and hold on tightly to one of those passing images... concentrate..."  
  
Harry nodded. He said the spell and saw images flashing so quickly before him he thought he would throw up from seasickness. Harry saw a flash of himself and quickly held onto that.... He didn't know why but he felt nervous... Why did his hands feel sweaty?  
  
Before he could finish the thought he felt Hermione falling to the floor. He broke off the connection and went to help her back up.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hermione said holding onto her head.  
  
"It's alright, it could have been my fault anyway... it was my first time too." Harry said.  
  
"I'm afraid we must cut this lesson short, the Order meeting should start any minute. Miss Granger, I trust you will study for the next lesson. Harry, you too. Here is the portkey for the five of you to use, I fear I have some school business I must attend to before the meeting. Please extend my apologies to the rest of the order for being late."  
  
He stayed in the room while Hermione and Harry practically ran to the great hall.  
  
They went to the threshold and whispered over to Neville, "It's time."  
  
Neville got up and made sure no one was watching him. Of course the exact moment he got up and left the room Professor Snape saw him. He got up from the teacher's table with a self-satisfied smile, and went where Neville was seen exiting. Professor Lupin saw this and went after Snape. Not many saw this exchange, but Malfoy did, and when no one was looking he went after them too, the chance that he would see not only Potter and Granger getting yelled at by Professor Snape, but Longbottom and Lupin was just too exciting.  
  
"Great performance Snape, for a second there, I forgot you're on our side." Lupin said with a broad grin.  
  
"Professors." Harry motioned for one of the empty classrooms. They turned and entered.  
  
"Come on Potter, We'll be late." Snape said tapping his foot.  
  
"My Legetemins lesson ran a little late, Hermione's got too much on her mind."  
  
Both Lupin and Neville snorted a bit while Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry held out the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and once everyone grabbed it they felt the familiar tug behind their navels.  
  
Draco Malfoy just stared at the empty room before him.  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting was not all that exciting, although Harry thought that was probably a good thing. The only thing that made most of the order members complain is all who were to be at the first Quidditch match at Hogwarts had to be on their guard to make sure Draco Malfoy didn't die. It was made clear that they were to try to protect Draco while Snape made sure Narcissa didn't try anything.  
  
The several days before the match seemed to be the longest in Harry's life. Most likely because technically they were. They were studying how to become animagi hours upon hours, which was hard work since they had to move every time they wanted to turn back time and study more.  
  
Neville helped Ginny on the harder passages; especially with the potions they were going to need to do, while Luna was practically reading the books to Ron, although she didn't seem to mind.  
  
The signal for Hermione to start helping Harry was every time he slammed the book shut and walked away from it. They were almost done all that they needed to do before their first transition. They needed to drink a potion to help calm their muscles, and the way the brewing had progressed it would happen the day after the Ball.  
  
The Quidditch match was thankfully between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, since neither Harry or Ron had any time to actually set up practice. Harry and Ron stood at the bottom of the pitch with two brooms nearby in case they needed to do anything.  
  
The game started and within the first five minutes Madame Hooch called at least two penalties against the Slytherin team, this of course was most likely due to Malfoy's position as team captain. Harry watched the stands and the other order members, but saw nothing out of sorts.  
  
"Doesn't seem like Mummy dearest's going to try anything today." Ron said watching Snape intently.  
  
Harry looked over to the Gryffindor section. Ginny waved and started to make her way down. Hermione looked over to Harry and shrugged.  
  
"Harry... something weird... Narcissa looks like she's got a headache."  
  
Harry knew that look; a split second later he heard a gasp behind him. He looked over to see who it was and once he recognized the figure who wobbled then started to loose their footing, he got on his broom and flew over to the Gryffindor section of the pitch. Halfway there Hermione fell while Hagrid tried to grab wildly at her, trying to catch her before falling. Harry raced over and caught her a mere six feet from the ground.  
  
He touched down and tried to wake her, although he knew it would do no good. He then turned and with all he could muster tried to attack Narcissa Malfoy's mind. If she was being attacked she could no longer try to hurt Hermione. The hatred for the woman surfaced and Harry found himself wishing the woman great pain, that is when she began to do as Hermione did.  
  
Harry could hear Hermione's voice in the background, but did not stop. Then Narcissa did something Hermione didn't, she screamed out in pain and grabbed her skull.  
  
Harry heard others from the order coming down to the field.  
  
"Harry stop!" He could hear Ron say.  
  
He didn't though, he just kept concentrating harder, he didn't know how he was doing what he was doing, but he kept at it just the same.  
  
"Harry you'll kill her!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry felt himself being turned away from Narcissa Malfoy and stopped his concentration to look in the questioning eyes of Dumbledore. Harry had never seen this look from Dumbledore and would be happy if he never saw it again. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it. I will be gone the week after next, so I will not be updating for two weeks.  
  
"Harry has been given something to help him sleep. If you would all follow me to my office so we can discuss this in private." Dumbledore said to the Order members.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to join us." Dumbledore said, trying to pry Hermione from Harry's bedside.  
  
Once they were in Dumbledore's office she was offered a chair and sat down across from Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, what on earth was that?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"I fear that was the first time young Harry has succeeded in the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
"But Ron said he only looked at Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Headmaster, surely you aren't suggesting Harry has done something no wizard has ever done before." Snape almost laughed.  
  
"I am in fact Professor."  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord... the one... You knew this was a possibility the entire time..." Hermione said with the same amount of numbness in her voice.  
  
"Only this past year has it crossed my mind, when you both succeeded with the Sempetutela Spell. I didn't wish for Harry to question his own powers if I was wrong so I decided to keep my theory from him."  
  
"But to perform the curse... Harry would never want to hurt someone like that..." Lupin said as if to convince himself more than anyone else in the room.  
  
"He did, so what does that mean? Are you going to expel him for saving me?"  
  
"I have no intention of expelling Harry. You must admit Miss Ganger, he did not stop even after he did save you."  
  
Hermione didn't answer that.  
  
"Was Mrs. Malfoy able to get any information from you?"  
  
"No, once I saw the flashes I stopped her from getting any of the flashes to stop, but that made me dizzy and that's when I fell. Professor?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What are you going to do about Harry?"  
  
"I hope we can teach him how to keep his emotions in check and-"  
  
"I was nearly killed, what did you want him to feel?"  
  
"Feeling something, Miss Granger, and acting on it are two different things I know-"  
  
"But Harry had to do something or Narcissa would've gotten information on the Order. He had to stop her don't you see that?"  
  
"I see that Harry had to stop Mrs. Malfoy from hurting you, and if I were put in the same position I do not believe I would act any differently, but the fact remains that it was wrong. Now that we know Harry has these powers we must make sure he can control them, don't you agree Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked around the room to see everyone, dead and in a portrait or alive were staring at her.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Headmaster, how do you suggest you help Harry control the powers that no one in this room has, let alone knows how to harness."  
  
"Are you suggesting something Professor Snape?"  
  
"We could restrain Potter from using that kind of magic ever again."  
  
"Are you insane!? Professor Dumbledore you can't take this seriously." Hermione said.  
  
"I do believe that Professor Snape is serious in his suggestion, but I do not believe we should do as he is asking. Harry has his own powers, to prevent him from using them would be to imprison him because he is different, something wizards have been guilty of for a very long time."  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get some sleep."  
  
She was in fact not able to get any sleep. She was tired, but couldn't get herself to drift off. She assured herself that it was because she was worried about Harry. At around twelve she decided to go downstairs and see how he was doing, when she was sure he was safe she could finally get some sleep. She grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and made her way to the infirmary. Once she was there she took extra care that Madame Pomfrey did not hear her. She got to Harry's bed and saw that he was in fact awake.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing-"  
  
Harry was unable to finish his sentence, he heard the doors open and Madame Pomfrey talking to someone. Hermione quickly ducked and hid under Harry's bed.  
  
"I assure you Mrs. Weasley we are taking very good care of Harry. The fact of the matter is he didn't get hurt, Headmaster Dumbledore just told me to make sure he sleeps tonight, apparently something about the Quidditch match upset him greatly."  
  
"You didn't see?"  
  
"Oh no, apparently only a few people saw what happened to him, most were transfixed on that Malfoy boy trying to catch the golden snitch."  
  
"Can I stay a little while Poppy? I just want to make sure he's fine."  
  
"Well I would be alright with it... but Albus wants to see you. Once you're finished there, you can come back here."  
  
They both left the room and Harry got up and whispered, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes." She said standing up and poking her face out of the cloak.  
  
Harry jumped back a bit, "Don't scare me like that! Come on, let's go see what Dumbledore wants to say to her."  
  
Harry got under the cloak and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They waited until Mrs. Weasley was almost all the way up the stairs before they went up behind her. She opened and closed the door in their faces. Hermione hit Harry on the arm lightly and gave him an Extendable Ear.  
  
"Where did you-"  
  
"I always have them, just in case."  
  
"Molly, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not good at all, not a... person will tell me anything about what happened to Harry. Everyone says he's alright but how am I to believe that if he's in the infirmary?"  
  
"They are all quite right, no harm has come to Harry, although he is not the same as he was this morning. I am afraid I have the unfortunate job of telling you Harry has successfully performed the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione who did not look back at him.  
  
"During the Quidditch match this afternoon Narcissa Malfoy tried to get information from Hermione Granger's mind, as a result of that she fell. If Harry had not caught her... Once he got her to safety he tried to stop Narcissa Malfoy, she was still attacking her mind, and succeeded."  
  
"He tried to use one of the Unforgivable Curses? But Harry knows better."  
  
"He did not say the curse, but rather used the Legitimens that I had been teaching him and entered Narcissa's mind, then caused great pain. I would usually not feel the need to inform you of this... but even after several people told him to stop he wouldn't. Molly, he knew he was causing great pain and didn't stop."  
  
"He... Something must be wrong, Harry would never... It's not like him to... It couldn't possibly be him, someone must have made it seem like it was..."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you Molly, but what I have said is the truth. The situation being as it is it's rather difficult to actually punish Harry for his actions, it will be hard to do anything about this... Harry, Hermione, why don't you come inside?"  
  
Harry took his cloak off them and set it down outside of Dumbledore's office and opened the door.  
  
"Harry!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Harry, you've heard our conversation. What do you believe my next course of action should be?"  
  
"I think, if there was a way to make sure I could never do it again... A spell so I could never do Legitimens again."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I do not believe imprisoning anyone within a school could ever be considered right. Are you sorry for what you did to Narcissa Malfoy today?"  
  
"Yes, I -er- don't know why I did it, but I'm afraid I might do it again..."  
  
"There are some calming meditations Madame Pomfrey could show you, would you like that?"  
  
"I don't think that's my problem, I was perfectly calm when I did it today..."  
  
"You were?" Dumbledore asked, looking as though he were adding numbers in his head.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Well, I think I know why it happened, although how you were able to do it is still a mystery. Harry, I remember you telling the Order you accomplished the Sempetutela Spell with Miss Granger, is that so?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said.  
  
"The Sempetutela Spell is a more primal spell, it was made well before the Unforgivable Curses were deemed unforgivable, and when the one you've promised to protect is in danger, as Miss Granger was today, the Sempetutela Spell will make sure you do everything in your power to get them out of danger. Of course it being one of the more primal spells it doesn't understand when enough is enough. It must have sensed you had the power, then you performed it."  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Molly Weasley asked.  
  
"I am afraid that's out of the question. Once the Sempetutela Spell is performed it can never be undone. Harry, Hermione, I think it's time for bed; don't you?"  
  
"Yes Professor." They both answered.  
  
They hugged Mrs. Weasley and left the office for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hermione, stop doing that." Harry put his hand on her knee that kept shaking.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned the colour of Ginny's hair.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't see why we can't have classes today."  
  
"The Bellabaux Ball." Luna said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
It had been weeks since she sat down at her own house table, and no one from her house table seemed to care.  
  
"Are you going with anyone Luna?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, Neville asked me."  
  
"Neville asked you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't see why that could be such a shock, he was rather sweet about it."  
  
"I should get going, I need to add some things to the potion before tomorrow." Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: My last chapter for the next two weeks, and since my laptop's hard drive just died (It's one of the few computers that can actually remember the early 90's) it seems I wont be able to write while I'm gone.  
  
Harry looked down at the ground and saw a small cellophane bag of Mugsfoot. Thinking Hermione would need that for the potion he grabbed it and went for the girl's lavatory.  
  
He could hear voices, Moaning Murtle probably struck up a conversation with Hermione. Smiling at the thought of Hermione in a deep discussion over whether assault was really assault if you were dead, he opened the door.  
  
"Ron, no." Hermione said unwrapping herself from Ron, whose hands were around her waist.  
  
Harry went white, he felt as if all his blood had drained away. He then felt the anger rise in himself, he just stood there with clenched fists.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry." Hermione said, finally seeing him.  
  
He couldn't stay there with these people who were supposed to be his 'friends,' he had to get out. As soon as he walked outside he almost got singed, Norbert seemed to have a tummy ache.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Harry!" Hagrid yelled from his hut.  
  
"Geeze 'Arry, what's wrong with you?" He said as he got closer.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just, not feeling well."  
  
"You're probably jus' nervous, big ball tonight."  
  
"Sure." Harry said walking away.  
  
The rest of the day Harry did everything in his power to avoid Hermione and Ron. He ended up staying in the Room of Requirement for most of the day, requesting a room where Ron and Hermione couldn't find him. He went up to outside Dumbledore's office and grabbed his cloak, then went to the uncommon room so he could get his dress robes. He did not see anyone there; they were probably looking for him out in the castle. It was okay if he saw them at the ball, it was too public a place for them to try to talk to him. Maybe if he just kept dancing with Ginny, he wouldn't have to talk to them all night.  
  
He waited until he heard the music play in the Great Hall, then went to the Gryffindor table, snatched up Ginny, and brought her to the dance floor.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been?"  
  
"Trying to avoid your brother and his girlfriend." He said as they started to move to the music.  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
Harry pointed to Ron and Hermione entering the Great Hall.  
  
"What happened?" She asked sneering at her brother.  
  
"I went to the girls bathroom to give Hermione some Mugsfoot, saw them together... forget it, let's just dance."  
  
Hermione sat down at a table and made a 'humph'ing noise.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely." Hermione said as she watched Harry and Ginny dancing. Ron took that as a 'yes' and went over to get them some pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry saw Ginny roll her eyes and looked over his shoulder to the offending sight. He spotted Luna laughing at something Neville said that was apparently very funny.  
  
"You wanna make him jealous?" Harry asked with a Cheshire grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin-"  
  
At that moment Neville put his arm around Luna and Ginny practically slammed herself into Harry.  
  
"Dip me Potter." Ginny said.  
  
Harry chuckled and did as he was told.  
  
Harry then spun her out, where she bumped right into Lupin and Dr. Sam.  
  
"Sorry Professors!" she giggled.  
  
Ron stomped his way through the dance floor to his sister.  
  
"Ginny, would you stop that! You're-"  
  
"Oh shut up Ronald. Just get along back to your girlfriend, me and Harry have some snogging we have to do," Ginny said hanging on Harry like they were attached at the hip.  
  
"Fine, get in trouble, I don't care." Ron stormed off and back down at the table.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked as he sneered over at Neville.  
  
"How could she even... That girl is crazy she is... It's just Neville for god's sake, they're both absolutely bonkers... I could try to get it out of her... Would you mind Hermione if I went to..." Ron asked pointing at Luna.  
  
Hermione nodded and watched as Ron almost sprinted off. She saw them talking and Luna nodding sheepishly to Ron, then she saw them go to the dance floor where Harry and Ginny were dancing.  
  
"Harry and Ginny seem to be having fun, it's about time too, I was wondering when those two would... well, you know..." Hermione overheard Lupin say to Dr. Sam.  
  
At that moment Hermione felt the room get smaller, if that was at all possible for the Great Hall to do, she crossed the dance floor and went outside.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione stomped off, he then turned his attention to Neville who was standing at the perimeter of the dance floor watching them. Harry spun himself and Ginny to where Neville was.  
  
"You seem to be down a date." Harry gestured to his best friend and Luna.  
  
"This one," Harry said tickling Ginny's side, "Is too much for me to handle. You think you're up to it?"  
  
Neville nodded and took Ginny's hand in his. Ginny turned into Neville and mouthed 'Thanks Harry.' Harry took Neville's spot and stood there for a moment, and only a moment, until Draco Malfoy 'bumped' into him and spilled pumpkin juice all over his robes. Harry didn't want to loose his temper, so he calmly walked off into the night.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and faced her.  
  
"Do you want something, or are you just taking a break from your boyfriend?"  
  
"I could say the same about you."  
  
"Ron's not my boyfriend." Harry shrugged.  
  
"He's not mine either." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and walked over to Harry.  
  
"You could have fooled me." Harry began to walk, when Hermione didn't follow he jestured for her to come with him, she almost jogged to him and started to walk with him.  
  
"It wasn't... You had Cho, and Ginny... well she's had just about every guy in our class save Ron... and you." She watched Harry intently, when he didn't correct her she felt a weight she couldn't explain lift from her.  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"Your first kiss... That's what Ron was... asking me to do in the bathroom when you caught us."  
  
"I'm sorry to have interrupted."  
  
"I'm not." Hermione smiled, and Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"Ron's one of my best friends, and I'll love him till doomsday, but... I don't want to kiss him. Besides, I think he has a thing for Luna."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He kept asking me why I didn't put my wand behind my ear." Hermione explained.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh as best he could, but at the same time he felt some of the knots from his stomach unravel.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
They both faced each other and looked at the ground intently.  
  
"Do... Harry would you mind if..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said stopping herself.  
  
Harry felt his stomach tighten, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, she did put her hand on his shoulder. When she felt his tongue touch her lips she opened her mouth to say something, but felt his tongue inside her own mouth which was not at all unpleasant. Harry was the one to pull back, apparently needing to breath.  
  
"Where did you-"  
  
"You're not the only one who reads Hermione Granger." Harry smiled, and was granted a smile in return.  
  
Hermione stumbled a bit, tripping on an unforeseen object but once Harry's arms went around her waist she seemed to gain her footing.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's these heels," Hermione lied. She paused a bit then added, "We should get back."  
  
"Yeah, don't want them to send a search party." Harry nodded.  
  
'Not to the ball,' Hermione thought, but nodded all the same.  
  
"I left Neville with Ginny, want to see if he's unconscious yet?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, unsure of what just happened.  
  
The rest of the ball was rather uneventful, that was at least their impression before they left early. Sleep seemed to be a more productive way to spend the evening. Ron and Luna left before Hermione and Harry came back so they assumed they came to the same conclusion. Ginny and Neville promised they would come up after the last dance.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said under his breath, "Are you awake?"  
  
"No," Hermione whispered back.  
  
Harry sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I'm just too nervous... "  
  
Hermione nodded, "We just have to do something to take our minds off it... We could do some Potions homework."  
  
"I want to be less nervous Hermione, not frustrated and pissed off."  
  
"Really Harry, you're as good as anyone in the class, now that Snape isn't breathing down your neck."  
  
Harry flopped back down on the bed, "I'm not as good as you."  
  
"Oh come off it, so you aren't the best at Potions, you can't be good at everything." She said.  
  
"I'll have to be if I want to be an Auror."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought after all this with Voldemort I thought you'd want a break. I'm not saying you wouldn't make a great Auror, just that --er-- you don't have to do what you're good at just because you're good at it."  
  
"So... What do you want to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'd love to teach at Hogwarts..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't... I'm not sure I'm good enough. This is the best wizarding school... ever, it's one thing to be a student here-"  
  
"Are you saying Snape is a better teacher than you could ever be?" Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to that.  
  
"Who is the reason everyone is learning to become Animagi so fast? And who is the only one responsible for me getting O's in Potions last year? They'd be lucky to have you." Harry said  
  
"Thanks," Hermione blushed.  
  
"You tired?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"I'm wide awake... I was tired at the ball."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just need to do something to tire me out." Harry picked up his glasses.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry threw some of her clothes at her then went around a curtain to get dressed.  
  
"Harry, what-"  
  
"Just get dressed, I'll show you."  
  
They stood outside the Quidditch pitch with two brooms in hand.  
  
"Harry, what if we get caught?"  
  
"We'll get punished."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Then we'll just tell them I'm training you, you want to try out for one of the chaser spots..." Harry almost shoved Hermione's broom in her hands.  
  
"I don't like to fly, I can just wait down here for you."  
  
"Are you a Gryffindor or not Miss Granger?" Harry asked.  
  
"There are times I just hate you Harry."  
  
"You and everyone else. Come on, just get on."  
  
Hermione lifted up off the field about six feet and stayed that way the entire time they were there. Harry would do just about everything he could, then fly with her a bit, then go back up to do some loops.  
  
Once Harry finally landed he saw Hermione on the ground using her broom as a pillow fast asleep.  
  
He shook her lightly and said, "Wake up, we have to get back up to the castle."  
  
She mumbled something and turned, but did not wake.  
  
"Hermione, you can't sleep out here, you'll freeze to death... Up in the castle there are fires..." Harry shook her again.  
  
She started to wake a little, "Fires?"  
  
"And nice warm beds with pillows."  
  
She sat up, Harry took her arm, and put it around his shoulder. He then, with little help from Hermione, stood her upright and made their way up to the castle. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began, "I hope we aren't keeping you."  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry said pulling his sleeve over his watch so he wouldn't be tempted to look again.  
  
"Now, I want you all to transfigure your animals into large armchairs and write at least seven centimeters on what occurred during the process."  
  
Harry and Hermione went straight from Transfiguration to the Room of Requirement where the others were waiting.  
  
The potion was in a large vat. Apparently they would need some for their first couple of transformations before they were able to do it on their own.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Hermione asked looking around the room at unsure faces.  
  
Everyone nodded, not willing to admit their nervousness.  
  
"Alright, once we take the potion we'll have to say the incantation... Oh, if we don't fully transform... It is our first time so... er... Just don't scratch anything or... Right then, everybody get a cup and sit down."  
  
Hermione handed off the potion to everyone and they all sat facing each other.  
  
"When you say not fully transform, do you mean like what happened to you with the Polyjuice Potion our second year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Similar, only this will wear off on it's own."  
  
"How long?" Ron asked  
  
"Only a couple of hours. Cheers..." Hermione said half heartedly as she drank the thick potion.  
  
"Aperio Bestia," everyone said in unison.  
  
The others followed suit, but after a moment deeply regretted they had. A pain started from the inside out, like a thousand needles were punctured through every inch of their skin and internal organs.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands to see red feathers coming out from his palms and arms. He looked over to Ron, whose hands had at least quadrupled in size, and hair started to grow from his face.  
  
Hermione seemed to be growing the same red feathers as he did, but a beak had replaced her mouth.  
  
"Hermione?" was all Harry could muster through the pain.  
  
"I'm fine..." she almost squawked through her beak.  
  
Harry turned to look at Ginny who surprisingly grew a bushy tail. She was comforting Neville, who had grown white ears that pointed up and a snout with a black nose.  
  
Luna seemed to be enjoying the process, which scared Harry, but at the same time he found it oddly comforting. Luna's eyes were growing bigger by the second while she too began to get some plumage.  
  
Hermione gave the signal and they forced themselves back into their human form.  
  
Harry pulled out a few remaining feathers from his arms, then he got up and helped Hermione with some of her feathers. Hermione looked to the small gashes in Harry's arms for a moment longer than was comfortable for Harry.  
  
"I've just got the most brilliant idea," she finally took her eyes off Harry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"The way we can make sure we are always alright, we can use our blood to activate it, no one else has our blood so we could be the only ones to get it..."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione smiled at her own brilliance.  
  
"Voldemort has my blood."  
  
"Oh... Right, well there are always a few kinks in great plans..."  
  
"Exactly..." Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny's tail had finally disappeared, along with Ron's ears, while Luna's eyes were still shrinking.  
  
"That was -er- interesting... Is it always going to hurt like that?"  
  
"No, the next time when we fully transform it's going to hurt a hell of a lot more, but after time, when your body gets used to the transformation, it's only a little sore afterward." Hermione plucked her last feather.  
  
"Oh no... Quidditch!" Ron jumped up.  
  
"Go on, we'll clean up here." Hermione said.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry ran out of the room towards the Quidditch pitch, it was the first time the new team would practice together.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Harry waved his wand in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Trying to get to the pitch while classes were just ending turned out to be a feat, they were being sworn at in three languages, and elbowed by the massive amount of students.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't think there's room enough in this castle for three schools." Ron said as he got hit in the side.  
  
"Oh quit complaining King Weasley and hurry up!" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't be saying that to the person that got you to be a chaser on the team!"  
  
"You did not! I-"  
  
"Do I have to separate you two? I hope not every practice is going to be like this..."  
  
"Right, stand up for your girlfriend, what about your best mate?" Ron said as they finally got to the locker rooms.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Surprisingly enough Ron wasn't a bad Quidditch coach, he was no Oliver Wood, but he was a bit better than Angelina. They didn't have a bad team this year, either. The two beaters were from Durmstrang, which was no surprise to anyone, and the other two chasers were from Beaubatons.  
  
After practice they were sure they would beat Hufflepuff in two weeks. That reminded Harry that next week there would be another Hogsmeade weekend. While he'd love to go he knew Hermione would most likely have their seconds planned to a tee. They had Animagi things to complete, as well as homework, and then there was Harry's own personal homework Hermione gave him. Harry sighed. The next time he would have anytime to himself would probably be after his graduation from Hogwarts.  
  
As he walked off of the Quidditch pitch he bumped into Professor Snape.  
  
"Potter. Just the person I was looking for," Snape sneered, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you."  
  
His teammates mumbled behind him, but Ron spoke out clearly.  
  
"I'll bring your broom back, mate."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said handing his broom over to Ron.  
  
Harry made his way up to Dumbledore's office and was thankfully not followed by Snape. Surely there was a harmless first year he had to petrify.  
  
Harry knocked, and was allowed to enter. Dumbledore sat at his desk in a solemn pose, which was the last thing Harry wanted to see.  
  
"Sit down Harry. What I have to say concerns your winter holiday. The problem is you didn't spend enough time at home during the summer. I'm sorry Harry but you must go back."  
  
Harry's eyes began to burn, "I... But you... They wont..."  
  
"It won't be for the entire Holiday, once you've spent a few weeks there Professor Lupin will come by and pick you up. We've already made the arrangements with your Aunt and Uncle. I'm afraid I have to ask a favor of you."  
  
"What?" Harry said although he didn't care. The numbness he let overtake him before was coming back with a vengeance now.  
  
"You are quite aware that Mr. Malfoy is in grave danger, and because his mother can just walk into the castle anytime, I feel the only safe place for him is Grimmauld Place. Is it alright with you, Harry?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
He got up, not being dismissed by Dumbledore, and left the office to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Surely there was studying that needed to be done.  
  
Harry tickled the tapestry, when he saw no one was in the uncommon room he went to bed.  
  
"Finally..." He could hear himself think.  
  
Although he was sure it wasn't him, it didn't feel like him. He didn't think about that. He got dressed and went downstairs. He didn't know what he was doing but he smiled all the same. He went to the Herbology greenhouses, and then he went and stood way too close to one of the Australian Goat-eater plants.  
  
The Great Hall was loud with chatter, but Hermione couldn't eat. She saw that the absence of Harry wasn't just affecting her because Dumbledore didn't seem in spirits either. Each time a student walked into the Great Hall they both looked up hoping it was Harry.  
  
A scream rang throughout the castle. The teachers immediately got up and went to see what happened. They urged the students to stay put, but Hermione Granger would take this choice time to blatantly not follow the rules. Ron, of course, followed her. They ran quickly after the teachers to the greenhouses.  
  
"Oh no, Albus!" they heard McGonagall say.  
  
Once they turned the corner they saw three teachers trying to pry open the jaws of the Goat-eating plant while the others tried to pull Harry out.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
She didn't know what happened. Hermione just took out her wand and said, "Carnem Inflamare," which made the goat-eater combust into ash as Harry fell to the floor.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Albus, it's Potter's handwriting," McGonagall held up a small piece of parchment. "It says 'The boy will die.'" 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, it's appreciated. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
"He'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She saw Harry lying across from her, and she was lying in a bed beside him in the infirmary.  
  
"What about Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"She's fine, just a bit of a shock to see your friend being eaten by a plant. Is it true Minerva, was You-Know-Who behind this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I-"  
  
"Where is he?" Lupin burst into the room.  
  
"He's right over there. I was just telling Minerva here just a few days and he'll be as good as new. He could even make it to the Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"He's not stepping a foot outside this castle. Not with..."  
  
"Really Remus. You're a bit hard on the boy. It's not as if it were his fault," McGonagall said.  
  
"It's my fault." Hermione got out of bed. "I should have known something like this could have happened. I should have prepared for it. I should have- "  
  
"Child let me tell you something I had to come to terms with a long time ago," McGonagall said, "You can't know everything."

* * *

"Didja hear? Harry Potter almost got himself eaten by one of those gigantic man-eating plants Madame Sprout hides in her own secret collection. It took a swipe at his friend, Hermione Granger. Apparently she's missing half her guts now..." a Hufflepuff said. He was surrounded by what must have been twenty students.  
  
"Hey, the Library is for studying!" Ron yelled.  
  
Three pairs of eyes stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know if we should try to convince them of what really happened or let them at it." Ron sat down.  
  
"People don't want to hear about Voldemort, especially not now. Just let them think what they want," Ginny said flipping through her book.  
  
"How much longer will they be in the infirmary?" Luna asked.  
  
"A couple of days. Hermione hit her head on a pot when she fainted," Ron said.  
  
"Ronald, I was wondering, could you show me the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Ron and Luna hurried out of the library leaving Ginny and Neville alone.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"They're going to snog. No broom closet's been safe since the ball," Ginny said closing her book.  
  
"I can't study. Hermione's not here to make me. What do you want to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
Neville swallowed hard and shook his head.

* * *

"Were there any common factors between this incident and the dream with Voldemort?" Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed munching on one of Harry's chocolate frogs.  
  
"No Professor," Harry said.  
  
"If anything should come to mind..."  
  
"I'll tell you."  
  
"I should leave now, before Madame Pomfrey chases me out with a large stick."  
  
Harry and Hermione both said goodbye to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be a proper year at Hogwarts if I didn't get stuck in this place at least twice," Harry and continued his game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I just don't like being locked up in here. Do you think we can escape?"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione just in time to see the cards blow up.  
  
"Where would we escape to?" Hermione smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"How about Fiji? Could you imagine all the teachers looking for us there? Flitwick?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I know, I know. Voldemort, classes, and everything else in the world are counting on me."  
  
"Harry..."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione got up from their bed and started to walk towards the light.  
  
Hermione walked lightly around the four-poster until she hit something hard.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hermione, just get back to bed." Harry said in a strained voice.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you doing?"  
  
"N- Nothing, just... go away."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione tried to put her hand on his shoulder but was pushed away.  
  
"I... just had a... a dream."  
  
Hermione gasped, "About Voldemort?"  
  
"Not even close," he laughed breathlessly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just need to use the loo. And you don't need to follow me," Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione stood in shock. She was unsure what caused Harry to be so harsh to her and at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry eyed Ron suspiciously.  
  
The Great Hall was packed with students trying to yell over the other voices and eat their breakfast. Ron sat very close to Luna who looked up at him with a dreamier look than usual.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Luna's almost sitting on you. Doesn't this strike you as... weird?"  
  
"Harry, I've learned; weird doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"That's one of us," Harry said under his breath.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron. Harry thought it was a bad idea since Luna looked as if she would fall into her lap.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" she asked the pair next to her.  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Miss Lovegood, while the Great Hall is crowded I hardly think that you could find no other seat than on top of Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Snape sneered.  
  
Dr. Sam walked up to the table and senior Professor.  
  
"It's good to see students showing unity between houses, Dumbledore himself said that this year above all it is very important. Ten points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, each." She smiled to both the professor and the students.  
  
Professor Snape's sneer was no longer there, instead there was a look that was somewhat disappointment, but still quite unreadable.  
  
"Good day to you." She winked at the students and left.  
  
Snape turned and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
"You better cool off Ron. Don't want to get detention with Snape the day of the Quidditch match," Hermione said when she saw Ron getting up from his seat.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to the match?" Harry asked.  
  
He did not get an answer.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" She looked up from her plate.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Harry asked you?"  
  
"Harry who?"  
  
Luna put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and patted, "Harry Potter."  
  
"Don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Yeah you do. Harry Potter, our best friend since first year.... Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I thought better of you, really something so childish." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Pretending you don't exist is the only thing keeping me from hexing you right now."  
  
"That and the fact you can't." Harry paused. "What did I do now?"  
  
"You know what you did."  
  
"Then why would I ask?"  
  
Hermione fell silent for a moment, " You should know what you've done."  
  
"Hermione, that book would be good right about now," Harry said exasperated.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Harry to follow her. He did as he was told and they made their way out of the castle.  
  
"I know it's my fault you know. You don't have to shove it in my face."  
  
"This is not helping."  
  
"The nightmares! I know it's my fault they keep happening, that I haven't found a way to get rid of Voldemort, and-"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked with a mixture of confusion and anger.  
  
"Last night! You had another nightmare and you got angry with me!"  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment to see if she was actually serious, but the unflinching Hermione proved she meant what she said. Hermione was now flushed with anger. Harry started to feel himself blush, but for an entirely different reason. He leaned close to Hermione hoping no one else could hear him.  
  
"Hermione, I did not have a nightmare... I had a different kind of dream."  
  
Harry's breath on her ear made a shiver go all the way through her spine, turning it to the consistency of J-ello.  
  
More relaxed, she asked without thinking, "What kind of dream?"  
  
Once it was out of her mouth she figured out what he was alluding to, she did not stop him from trying to explain though.  
  
"It's the kind of dream you don't want one of your best mates, who happens to be a girl, to know about. That's why I was... angry."  
  
"Oh," she said not moving away from him. She still wasn't looking at him. She didn't think she could right now. Hermione just stood there feeling the heat radiate off of his body and onto her skin. She noted that he wasn't moving either, but, she rationalized, that may be because he was perplexed why she wasn't moving.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked in an almost panicked voice.  
  
"Yeah?" She still stood unmoving.  
  
A few moments passed, Harry's question apparently forgotten.  
  
"Norbert, NO!"  
  
Harry pushed them both to the ground seconds before the flames engulfed the space they were occupying.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry was still lying on his back.  
  
"Sorry 'bout tha' Harry. I saw yeh up there and I wanted ter warn yeh: Norbert's go' some bad gas today. I think i' may be summat 'e ate. Oh, 'lo there Hermione, di'n't see yeh."  
  
Hermione got up from where she had fallen and tried to clean the grass stain from her skirt.  
  
"That's alright Hagrid," she smiled.  
  
Harry finally got up off the ground and hap-hazardously wiped the grass off his pants.  
  
"Harry, could I ask yeh a favor? I know yeh're busy wi' yer studies an' all, but today wi' Norbert's... gas I don't got much time."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could yeh go up ter the Owlery an' feed Buckbeak?"  
  
"Why is Buckbeak at the Owlery?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, since las' summer he's been tryin' ter prove hi'self or summat, when we brough' 'im here he deci'ed he'd protec' the owls, make sure all the mail comes. He's usually in a room on the top of Slytherin Tower, since they don't use it, but fer fee'ing time he goes up ter the Owlery. If yeh could tell 'im I'm sorry and feed 'im tha' would help me."  
  
"Sure. Hermione, want to help?"  
  
She nodded.

* * *

"Why does Hermione keep getting mad a' you? You think she'd be fightin' with Ginny every other day. They are rooming together," Ron said.  
  
Ron and Neville were helping him set up for his next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. A wide-eyed Neville looked over to Harry.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"You have to know," Ron said forcefully.  
  
"She could... er... be.... er... jealous. Yeah, Harry's teaching and she isn't," Neville said.  
  
"Ha! Leave it to our Hermione to get jealous over a thing like that!" Ron said.  
  
He seemed to be buying what Neville said and Harry was eternally grateful to the 'Grandma's boy.' He said as much when Ron left to go do 'some Quidditch captain stuff.'  
  
"It's nothing. I don't even want to think what he'd do to me if he found out I'm sleeping in the same room as his sister." 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry nuzzled his head to the back of Hermione's neck, feeling warm and wanting to stay in the bed forever. Hermione would be getting up soon, which meant getting up and not going to Hogsmeade. Harry willed Hermione to sleep. Just a couple more hours, then he'd be ready to study. The effects of the morning and the closeness of a female body were getting to his body.  
  
'Think of anything Harry,' he thought, 'Er... dead puppies... not working...'  
  
Hermione chose that time to wake and accidentally rub her backside against his front.  
  
"Harry... What's..."  
  
Harry threw the covers off him and ran to the bathroom.  
  
'Could have just told her you had a flashlight.' he laughed at the thought.  
  
'Think of... Margaret Thatcher... In a bikini.'  
  
"Dear God!" He yelled.  
  
It took everything in his power to get that image out of his head.  
  
Harry exited the bathroom ready for the day of study that surely awaited him.  
  
"Alright, do you want to do the potions essay first?" He said.  
  
"Actually, I thought we could go to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes first, then go to the Three Broomsticks. Ron asked if we wanted to join him and Luna. I don't think it'll be too weird; Neville and Ginny swore on Neville's life they'd be there."  
  
"Are we going to be studying at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, wondering what this person did with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
Harry jumped over the sheets and put one hand on Hermione's shoulder to hold her down while the other rested on her forehead. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"No fever. Aha! You are a pod person! What have you done with Hermione Granger?"  
  
"I thought we deserved a break. That is unless you want to stay here and study?"  
  
Harry got up and threw her clothes at her.

* * *

"I like that jumper," Hermione said, as they walked past the shops at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey! Mrs. Weasley made this for me," He said with a smile.  
  
They entered Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and tried to make their way through the large crowd. Once Fred and George saw them they started to threaten people who wouldn't move.  
  
"How are you doing Harry? Want to curse Professor Snape?" Fred held out a box and winked at Harry.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione who seemed to say 'no way in hell.'  
  
"No thanks," Harry said with a downtrodden look.  
  
"We understand Harry, nothing in front of the prefect..." George winked.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and gave the twins an evil look. They didn't seem very fazed by this though. They did not stay for much longer, either. Harry couldn't hold Hermione back from interrogating the twins on to whom exactly they've been selling some of their newest creations.  
  
They met Neville and Ginny on the street in front of the Three Broomsticks and were warned not to go inside.  
  
"They've been snogging for the past half hour. I swear, they haven't so much as come up for air," Ginny said.  
  
"What should we do now? I don't want to go back to Hogwarts so soon."  
  
"Everywhere else is crowded. We could always try the Hog's Head." Ginny smiled to Hermione.  
  
"Am I ever going to live that down? Don't answer that Ginny. Crookshanks..." Hermione walked off as almost in a daze.  
  
"What's she going on about?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and went after her. Neville and Ginny shrugged and went after them. Hermione was headed towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily everyone was busy, and when she went to the cellar window and tried to force it open no one saw.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"  
  
"I saw Crookshanks go in. I have to get him."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about him, he's back at the castle. Besides, you can barely get in. How do you suppose he did?"  
  
"Harry, I saw him. I don't want him to hurt himself."  
  
"He knows his way back to Hogwarts," Harry said, trying to get her to stand up before people saw.  
  
"Are you going to help me or what?" Hermione gave him a stern look.  
  
"Of course. Won't we?" Harry asked, turning to Neville and Ginny. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alohomora!" Hermione said, pointing at the small window, it opened slightly and she pushed it the rest of the way.  
  
She went inside soon followed by Ginny, Neville, then Harry. They followed Hermione up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
  
"Lumos," they all said at the same time. The room was exactly as it had been three years ago. In the middle of the room Crookshanks was coiled back ready to strike a dark figure in the corner. MacNair stepped out of the shadows and smiled evilly. Apparently he didn't realize he was out numbered five to one.  
  
"You can put those away, I'm not going to fight you. I came here with a proposition from my master," he said coolly, as if the events of last year did not happen.  
  
"What makes Voldemort think I want to hear anything he has to say?" Harry said.  
  
The Death Eater recoiled at the mention of his master's name, but sobered quickly.  
  
"It's not for you. It's for Dumbledore. Narcissa would like to know how her son is doing. She's decided she'll come by and...improve...his spirit," he smirked.  
  
"You do know we're going to send you straight to Azkaban," Harry said.  
  
"You and what army?" he laughed.  
  
"Us," Harry said as Hermione, Neville, and Ginny raised their wands.  
  
Crookshanks hissed at MacNair as if he were agreeing with the others.  
  
Instead of going for his wand MacNair launched himself forward at Hermione and Ginny. Neville and Harry, caught by surprise, leapt at him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry punched MacNair on the side of his jaw. He turned and threw an on- coming Ginny off him.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Harry was then picked up several inches off the floor. Neville hit MacNair with a stray piece of board. MacNair stumbled a bit but then went after Neville.  
  
"Neville!" Ginny jumped on MacNair's back and started hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
Neville went for his wand but MacNair hit him in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of him.  
  
"I'm coming!" Hermione said while trying to pick her wand out of the rubble.  
  
"Hurry Hermione, I can't hang on much longer!" Harry yelled back as he dodged MacNair's blows.  
  
MacNair finally connected with Harry's face, which knocked him to the ground. MacNair then threw Ginny off him. He headed over to Hermione who was still searching for her wand. Neville then hit him with the same board again, which didn't seem to inconvenience MacNair all that much.  
  
"Neville, harder!" Ginny said.  
  
Neville did as he was told and broke the board over MacNair's head.  
  
"Sod it," He said to the broken board in his hands.  
  
Neville threw the splinters at the man, which did very little. Crookshanks jumped and bit MacNair on the arm, and would not let go.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione finally yelled which made the very large man crash into a wall.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry said gaining his balance back.  
  
Harry scratched Crookshanks' head, "My hero."  
  
"We should get someone to collect him, before he wakes up," Ginny said as Neville was helping her up.  
  
"I'll go, " Harry picked up Crookshanks, "I'll tell Dumbledore, just stay here and keep knocking him out until I get back."  
  
As Harry and Crookshanks made their way through the passages Harry could feel the hotness on his cheek turn to a bruise. He still had that metallic taste in his mouth, which he was sure meant that he was still bleeding somewhere in his mouth. Darting past the Whomping Willow Harry went into the castle and heard loud voices in the Great Hall. He went inside and was greeted by utter silence. In his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry was used to the stares he got. He just walked up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore looked at him genuinely perplexed.  
  
"Harry, what..."  
  
"We've got MacNair." Harry felt like smiling but was physically unable to.  
  
McGonagall gasped, while Snape just looked shocked.  
  
"Where is he Harry?"  
  
"The Shrieking Shack. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny are keeping an eye on him."

* * *

"Harry, I'm worried," Hermione said, as they sat outside of the master bedroom in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What happens when the parents of Hogwarts students know about this?" Hermione shivered.  
  
"I... They'd probably get sent home," Harry said, remembering his last year with Seamus.  
  
"Where's the safest place for anyone to be?"  
  
"Hogwarts," He said, wrapping his coat around her.  
  
Realization dawned on Harry. If the parents knew what had happened here, people would be going home; which is the last place they should be. Harry stood up when Dumbledore exited the bedroom.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, can I speak with you for a second?"

* * *

"I'm glad you've all come to this emergency Order meeting. What we've learned today cannot be repeated, what has happened has never happened. Credit will be given elsewhere for MacNair's capture. The people who succeeded in bringing him down have requested it. I now have to ask you, Harry: are you ready to open up your house to Draco Malfoy. I know you want some privacy, but with no one to look after him I believe his curiosity will get the better of him."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment: Malfoy in his living room, the Order room, the library, Sirius' room... He wished someone could be there with Malfoy.  
  
"Professor, could you give me half an hour, then I'll be ready."  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
Harry exited the room and ran straight down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and walked to the back of the kitchen.  
  
"Dobby, how are you?"  
  
"Good, Harry Potter, sir. How is you?"  
  
"I'm well. I wanted to ask how Winky is doing."  
  
Dobby looked down at his rainbow coloured socks.  
  
"Not good, Harry Potter, sir. She doesn't like working down here. I keeps telling her how good it is, but she doesn't listen."  
  
"How do you think she'd like working in a house again?"  
  
"Very much, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby began to smile.  
  
"Can I talk to her about it?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Right this way."

* * *

"Thank you, Severus. You may go now."  
  
Snape closed the door to the Headmaster's office, then turned to see Harry making his way up the stairs.  
  
"Wait here," was all that was said between the two.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy a person has volunteered their house for you to live in while you are to hide. We will leave as soon as possible, do you have your belongings?"  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come in, we're ready to go," Dumbledore said as he took a rag and made it into a Portkey.  
  
Harry entered and watched as Malfoy's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Did Winky get there alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's getting ready. I almost had to threaten her to take a room."  
  
"And you've taken the necessary precautions?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, everyone take a-hold."  
  
Harry grabbed the rag and felt a familiar pull behind his navel. 


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: mentions of adult situations and Ron gets a potty mouth.

* * *

Once they arrived in the living room Draco sneered. This place was ugly. It looked muggle, with modern muggle furniture.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My home. I'll show you to your room." Harry went up the stairs and went almost all the way down the hall.  
  
"This is your room."  
  
Draco looked across the hall to the one door that was old and black, the only non-new door.  
  
"What's in there," he asked.  
  
He didn't plan on staying in a vomit green room.  
  
"None of your goddamn business. You aren't allowed in that, or any other bedroom but your own, got it?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Harry said walking back down the stairs.  
  
"This is the kitchen, it's a muggle kitchen so don't go leaving the gas on and blowing yourself up."  
  
"Worried for me Potter?"  
  
"Just don't like my house dirty," Harry shrugged.  
  
Malfoy saw one small door slightly cracked open. As he got closer he could hear voices.  
  
"Who's down there?"  
  
Harry slammed the door shut and seemed to lock it with a charm.  
  
"You're not allowed to go down there."  
  
"I heard voices!"  
  
"Ghosts," Harry said simply. "I've told them to stay down there while you're here."  
  
Harry and Draco made their way back to the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"You aren't allowed in the library, or any other wing in the house. Stick to your room, the living room, and the kitchen."  
  
"M- Harry, sir." Winky stood close to Harry.  
  
"There you are, Winky. You've gotten settled in your own room I take it?"  
  
"Yes Harry, sir. Winky doesn't know what she'll do with so much room." She motioned for Harry to come closer, "The bed is so big and...soft."  
  
"What did we go over before," Harry asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Winky deserves it," she said softly.  
  
"Right. Well, this is Malfoy, if he leaves the area I said he can stay in or speaks to Winky mean, or doesn't say please or thank you to Winky, you can floo him to Malfoy Manor. Got all that?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You mean I have to be nice to...that?" Draco looked at Harry as if he were crazy.  
  
"No, You have to be nice to her. If you aren't you get sent back home where you'll be killed. Do you got all that?"  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, someone from the school will be by with all your study things and assignments from teachers," Dumbledore said. "Good bye."  
  
With that the two took the portkey and vanished, leaving Draco Malfoy alone with Winky.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Potions becoming tolerable?" Ginny said.  
  
"It's just you," Neville said not looking above his toast.  
  
"Mail's here," Harry said as he saw Buckbeak flying by the window.  
  
A wave of laughter started, that only grew as the mail came in. Harry noticed most people were looking over at him.  
  
"What's going on here," he asked Neville who finally raised his head.  
  
"Do I have a kick me sign on my back," Harry asked.  
  
Harry looked over to the Hufflepuff table. He saw most of the girls blush, and Cho winked at him.  
  
"Oh no..." Hermione said.  
  
"What," Ginny asked.  
  
"Look." She handed the Daily Prophet over.  
  
"Boy who lived caught in foursome," Ginny read aloud.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"Warning: article below is not suitable for children," Neville read.  
  
"I think we get the point."  
  
Harry watched as a picture of himself, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville broke into the Shrieking Shack. He looked up just in time to hear another fit of laughter.  
  
"Bollux," Ginny said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron's coming," she said.  
  
Neville looked at Harry as if he knew these were to be his last moments on earth.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here," Ginny said.  
  
The four of them leapt up and practically ran out of the hall, which caused a louder bout of laughter.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron was not acknowledged. They just ran past him.  
  
"Oy, what's so funny," he asked the Gryffindor table.  
  
Colin Creevey handed him a newspaper.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron ran out of the hall, which made the Great Hall almost deafening with laughter.

* * *

"Sounds of a sexual nature were heard outside the shack. A strained female voice 'Harry' followed by a male 'Hermione,'" Neville read.  
  
"I don't see how fighting a huge wizard could ever be mistaken for... that," Hermione said.  
  
"No one will believe us when we tell them the truth." Ginny poked the fire.  
  
"Ron's going to kill me," Harry said matter-of -factly.  
  
"Shagging his sister and his best friend... At least it'll be good to know You-Know-Who won't get you," Ginny said.  
  
"Given the choice I'd take Voldemort. He'd be kinder."  
  
"Oh my God!! Gran! It'll give her a heart attack!" Neville stood up and did not want to sit down again.  
  
"Well, Mum's going to kill me," Ginny said.  
  
"She'll kill me first, I'm the one who, 'deflowered the youngest Weasley,'" Harry said reading from the paper.  
  
"I think that's the other way around, Potter," Ginny winked.  
  
Hermione got up and looked out the window, looking very cross.  
  
"When do you think they'll find us?" Neville said.  
  
"Never if we choose to starve ourselves," Ginny said.  
  
"That's right, Ginny, look on the bright side!" Harry said.  
  
"When looking for a room, we asked for a room where no one could find us. We should have asked for a room that could hold us for a few months," Hermione said from the window.  
  
"Sorry, we were a bit rushed."  
  
Harry got up and walked to the window.  
  
"Don't worry about your parents. Once Dumbledore explains everything..." Harry whispered so only Hermione could hear.  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
"What's wrong," he asked.  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her face, "Nothing, it's just me."  
  
"You sure," he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We can't stay here forever. You want to just act like nothing happened," Ginny asked.

* * *

They decided, after being cooped up for the entire day, they should go outside. There were definitely less people there. Hermione decided she'd rather go straight to bed. She said it was from spending hours in the library at a time.  
  
Harry saw Hagrid and Fang across the yard. The only problem was that he saw Harry, too. Unlike he would normally do, Hagrid stayed where he was and turned his head so he didn't have to look at Harry. Harry on the other hand, wanted to talk to Hagrid. He didn't want to imagine Hagrid thinking he was some sort of 'scarlet man.'  
  
"Hello Hagrid." He was tense and his voice showed it.  
  
"Harry," was the only response he got.  
  
"You've read the Daily Prophet," Harry stated.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Would Hagrid believe him if he told the truth? As he was contemplating what to say next, Hagrid got up and started walking back to his hut.  
  
"Hagrid, where are you going?"  
  
"I... I don' want teh talk teh yeh righ' n- I think I' would be bes' if yeh drop'd m' class," he said still not looking at Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeh know why."  
  
Hagrid turned and walked up the steps to his hut but was hit, not hard at all, but hit nonetheless, on the back with a stick. He turned to see tears in Harry's eyes.  
  
"This is what you think of me! Hagrid, you've known me forever and you believe that? Who in the hell do you think I am? To even think I could... You were always better than everyone else, and now... you're just like them! I trusted you Hagrid!"  
  
"Yeh four were hidin' up in the castle all day. What do yeh expect me teh believe."  
  
"You obviously can't trust me anymore. Why don't you go ask Dumbledore? You still believe him!"  
  
Harry stomped off towards the others who were heading towards the lake.  
  
"Give him time, he just... he knows what being a teenager is like. Sometimes people do crazy things," Ginny said putting an arm around him.  
  
"She's right, Harry. Just a couple of days," Neville said.  
  
"Oy! Potter!" Ron said, almost marching across the yard.  
  
"I don't need this," Harry said more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Hey, I've got something I need to say to you."  
  
Ron hit Harry in almost the same place MacNair did.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister!"  
  
Harry, through natural reflex hit Ron right across the jaw.  
  
"When have you ever paid any attention to what the Prophet says?"  
  
Ron tackled Harry and started to hit him anywhere he could. Harry did the same, but both were stopped early by Neville and Ginny breaking them apart.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said so he and Ron could keep fighting.  
  
"Come on, Ron! Beat me up! That's what you came down here for."  
  
Ron hit him in the stomach. Harry staggered for a moment, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"That was for Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Harry hit Ron in the nose.  
  
"That's for taking Hermione to the ball without asking me if it was okay!" Harry paused, "We captured MacNair in the Shrieking Shack you git. Ask anyone in the Order!"  
  
They both sat down on the ground then laid down laughing for no reason.  
  
"You broke my nose," Ron said between laughs.  
  
"You cracked a rib. I'm in so much pain right now you wanker."  
  
"Sorry mate, I've just had to hear it all day, got me thinkin' it was true."  
  
"S'allright. At least you hit me. Hagrid can't even look at me." Harry sat up and gingerly placed a hand on his ribs.  
  
"Come on, we should get you to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said helping Ron up.

* * *

Harry slipped under the covers, trying not to disturb Hermione. He could not sleep on his side with a cracked rib. Even though he did go to Madame Pomfrey with Ron he didn't say anything was wrong with him, so he just lay beside her. She turned and looked over at him, the darkness covered her puffy eyes.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Got in a fight with Ron."  
  
"About Ginny?"  
  
Harry nodded. Being very careful of his ribs, Hermione put her head in the crook of his arm.  
  
"You make up?"  
  
"Yeah. Hagrid still hates me though."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"He'll believe Dumbledore. I told him if he wanted to know what happened to go to him."  
  
"I bet it hurts. I mean him not believing you."  
  
She could feel Harry nod. 


	20. Chapter 20

Draco Malfoy sat in his room staring at the ceiling bored out of his mind. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere and the only other thing he could do was homework, which was unlikely to be done any time soon. He heard voices downstairs, and after ten minutes of not knowing what they were saying he made his way out of his room.  
  
Draco could make out Snape's voice, "But she's a muggle, she can't join."  
  
"Muggle or not it concerns her, that is why I've offered her a membership, and she has accepted." Dumbledore paused, "Mr. Malfoy, I don't think Harry would appreciate you out of your room spying on people."  
  
Draco ran back upstairs and slammed his door shut. What was Professor Snape doing in Harry Potter's house? A membership to what did a muggle get? Draco stayed in his room unable to sleep the entire night. With all of the nothing that went on around this place, it all added up to something weird.

* * *

Neville ran down the stairs, he was already out of breath. He only had a little ways to go before he could stop. He turned the corner threw open the door, almost knocked down Madame Pomfrey and jumped over a bed.  
  
"Danger," was all he could say at the moment.  
  
"What danger?" Harry and Ron looked at him then at each other.  
  
Neville threw a paper at them. It was the Daily Prophet. A picture of Mrs. Weasley picking up the paper then throwing various objects at reporters looped on the front page.  
  
"It says.... She plans on... Coming here..." Neville said.  
  
"You two," Madame Pomfrey pointed at Harry and Neville, "Someone's here to see you."  
  
They both breathed deeply, ready to face Mrs. Weasley alone, but were stopped by Ron.  
  
"I'm going with you. She won't kill you in front of me."  
  
Before Neville and Harry could protest they were enveloped in a large hug.  
  
"How are you poor dears? I've already talked to Dumbledore of course. You must be in such a state." Mrs. Weasley squeezed tighter.  
  
"We're fine, really," Harry said with the little breath he could manage.  
  
"What's happened to you?" She finally let go of the two boys and approached her own son.  
  
"Fell," he said.  
  
She seemed to take that as the truth and went back to doting over the other two boys.

* * *

Harry ran down the passageway out of breath. He stopped in front of the room and took a couple of deep breaths. He pulled the large door open and walked to the front of the class while all eyes watched.  
  
"How 'bout we keep the giggling fits to a minimum." Harry looked up to see a very quiet and not at all giggly class of first year Ravenclaws.  
  
"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to. I just had a class with a bunch of third year Slytherins."  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Alright, you seem to be ahead of everyone... again." He looked up at them as they all sat up a bit taller, "So Mu- Professor Lupin says I can teach you anything I want."  
  
Harry thought about all that he could show them, then he reminded himself of what he should show them.  
  
"My fourth year a man pretending to be an old Auror showed us with spiders what the Unforgivable Curses looked like."  
  
"Are you going to show us," A boy in the first row asked with as much fear as curiosity.  
  
"I could, but it doesn't mean I'm going to. Well let's start this properly, what are the Unforgivable Curses? Can anyone name one?"  
  
A girl in the back row with blonde hair raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Shelia," Harry asked.  
  
"The Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Ah, so you want to start with the worst. All right. Anyone know what it does?"  
  
"Kills you," the boy in the first row said.  
  
"Of course. Does anyone know what it looks like?"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"It's this green sort of light," Harry said remembering the times he had seen it. "Is there a way to block it? Has anyone who's been hit by the curse lived?"  
  
"Yeah," a red head kid said. "You did."  
  
"Right, but beside me."  
  
"No, no one," the kid said.  
  
"So it's the worst, the most unforgivable, it's not something you take lightly. What's another Unforgivable Curse?"

* * *

"You ready?" Neville sat on the bed next to Ginny, who was at the moment trying to catch her breath.  
  
She nodded and moved closer to him. A knock came at their door.  
  
"It's time," he said and she nodded.  
  
Harry was getting Ron while they got up and went to the Gryffindor common room. They made their way to the front doors. Luna was waiting for them and opened the door. They soon made their way to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
When sure no one was following them they sat in a circle. Hermione wordlessly handed each of them a goblet and poured some putrid potion in each. They all drank and said the incantation. With that they all felt a pain that would rival the Cruciatus Curse. They saw a bright light and with that everything went black.

* * *

Harry awoke to see that it was day, 'Why am I sleeping in the Forbidden Forest?'  
  
Realization hit Harry. They must have somehow failed their transformation the night before. He moved his neck and realized he felt different. He looked across from him and saw a bear lying on the ground. He realized as he saw more and more sleeping animals that they must have successfully transformed.  
  
"Hey, wake up everyone, can anybody hear me?" he said.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mum." The bear rolled over onto the wolf's tail.  
  
"Owww, watch it!" the gray wolf said getting up. "Wait... I've... I've got four legs!!"  
  
The wolf walked around in circles, as if he were trying to catch his tail.  
  
"Neville? Neville calm down," Harry said.  
  
"Harry? Harry, you're... You're a Phoenix."  
  
Harry stretched out his arm and looked to see the red and gold plumage.  
  
"How can we understand each other," Neville asked.  
  
"It must be some Anamagi thing. Wait, Where's Hermione?"  
  
Harry looked off to his side and, where Hermione was supposed to be, there was nothing.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry flapped his wings and tried to take off but fell and almost hit his head on a tree.  
  
"Harry!" A Phoenix clumsily landed next to him. "It takes some getting used to, the flying. How are you doing?"  
  
"Hermione, you're a phoenix," he said as he tried to get up.  
  
"Yeah, so are you. Ron's a bear, Neville's a wolf, Ginny's a fox, and Luna... Well it's not a surprise she's an owl," she said.  
  
"This is weird..."  
  
Before Harry could finish that thought he and Hermione were tossed into a net.  
  
"What the..."  
  
They were thrown on the back of a familiar coat, as Hagrid hummed his way back to his hut.

* * *

"Is everyone okay," Harry asked when his and Hermione's cage was put on top of Neville's.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. How are we supposed to get out of here," Ron asked.  
  
Ron was in a large box, it had no top but it was too tall for him to reach up.  
  
"One of us has to get out of here and help the others get out. I think we better hurry, I'm starting to get hungry for some field mice," Luna said.  
  
"Can you two peck your way out," Ginny asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione tried, but it was no use.  
  
"Can you chew your way out," Harry asked Neville.  
  
Neville tried chewing the bars while Ginny tried to scratch the bottom of the cage.  
  
"Ron, you're our only hope. Is there some way you can get out of there," Harry asked.  
  
Ron started to claw the sides, but it was no use. He sat back down moving the box.  
  
"Ron, do that again, you can turn over the box!"  
  
"Oh no. Slytherins," Ginny said.  
  
They all watched as the Slytherins walked up to them and started to make fun of the muggle creatures.  
  
"Ron, come on!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" he said pushing the sides with his paws.  
  
"Use your fat arse to turn the box on its side!" Ginny said as the Slytherins started to poke their fingers into the cages.  
  
Hagrid stood in front of them and started explaining what each one was. He went all the way down the line until he reached Harry and Hermione. He picked up their cage and started to show them to the students.  
  
"These las' two are Phoenix. Phoenix are rare an' when yeh do find two together they're usually life mates. We'll probably see little baby phoenix pretty soon, eh Mummy?" Hagrid went to pet her, but Hermione bit him.  
  
"Oh. They're always a bit testy durin' matin' season."  
  
"Mating? Can you believe what he's saying about me? The nerve!"  
  
"Hermione, he doesn't know it's you," Harry said.  
  
Just then Ron overturned his box and started to walk out. He roared at the Slytherins, then at Hagrid who dropped Harry and Hermione and tried to escort the students somewhere safe. Ron broke everyone's cages and they all ran, or flew, off to the middle of the forest where they hid.  
  
"Bloody hell, that was close!"  
  
They all changed back into their regular forms, but found out the hard way what first time Anamagi had to go through.  
  
"Ummm..." Neville stood behind a tree. "Does anyone else seem to be missing clothes?"  
  
"Yes. They must not have transformed with us," Luna said.  
  
Harry covered himself with the tree as much as he could and looked over in the general direction of the school.  
  
"Accio Wand!" he yelled.  
  
His wand flew into his hand and Harry felt relief.  
  
"Accio Pants!" he yelled, and a little bit later his pants flew into his hands.  
  
He put them on, making sure no one could see him, then went to a boulder and tossed his wand over. Hermione took it and got her wand, Harry then took his back and handed it off to Ginny. Harry looked back to Hermione's boulder and saw something he was sure he wasn't supposed to see, and then turned back to Ginny who gave him his wand back. It went on like that until everyone had their clothes.  
  
"We better get back to the castle; we're really late," Hermione said looking at the ground.  
  
The six of them were silent on the way back to the castle, unable to say anything to each other. When they got inside lunch had just started, Lupin was about to go into the Great Hall when he spotted them.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been looking for you."  
  
"We were doing some... Voldemort stuff," Harry said.  
  
Lupin nodded and ushered them all to the Great Hall to get something to eat.  
  
"Umm... we're not hungry," Ginny said.  
  
She looked over at Hermione and took a leaf from her bushy hair.  
  
"Are you sure," Lupin asked.  
  
They all nodded and went back to Gryffindor Tower. They went to their respective rooms and put underwear on then went back into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm going to go see how Luna is," Ron said.  
  
They all stood in silence for a while until Ginny started up the conversation.  
  
"So, that being naked was really weird."

* * *

That Saturday Gryffindor was scheduled to have a Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. Although it seemed it was going to be an easy match Ron started to become more like Wood with each day closer to the match. Ron wanted to win. He had hopes of getting the cup this year, but since their two beaters and two chasers barely understood a word he said it seemed unlikely. Harry did all he could to help Ron, but with everything he had been doing lately he didn't seem to have much time. The Friday before the match they were scheduled to have practice. Harry was working with Hermione on his Potions essay when he realized he was late. Once he got down to the Quidditch pitch he saw Ron was in the middle of one of his semi-coherent speeches.  
  
"Potter, you're late," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked around to the other teammates, "Yeah Weasley, I am. Sorry, I had homework-"  
  
"I don't want to hear excuses. I'll talk to you after practice."  
  
Harry stood there listening but not listening to Ron's tirade. When did Ron turn into Snape? Did this mean Ron would stop washing his hair and dramatically open doors each time he entered a room?  
  
Once everyone on the team had left Ron approached Harry.  
  
"Are you trying to make me look bad," Ron asked.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"How do you think it makes me look when my best friend won't even show up for practice?"  
  
"I've been a bit busy."  
  
"And the rest of us haven't? Look Harry, I help you with.... the other... things, because I'm your friend. I think I know what I'm doing. You know, I wasn't picked as a prefect and Quidditch captain for nothing." At that moment, Ron reminded Harry of Percy.  
  
"You mean," Harry clenched his jaw, "You were picked over me for a reason."  
  
"Well yeah. I don't expect to know why Dumbledore does what he does but... Look, I just want you to come on time. I would do as much if you were Quidditch captain." Ron paused, "I'm going to go meet Luna, I'll see you later."  
  
Harry stood there alone and angry with both himself and Ron.

* * *

Harry looked up into the Quidditch stands. The school was divided. It seemed as though the Slytherins wanted Hufflepuff to win, while all the Ravenclaws waved red banners. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor side and saw Hermione and Hagrid in the front row cheering like mad. Harry smiled and waved, when just then Colin Creevey took a picture of him. Harry looked to his side and saw Ron waving to the Ravenclaws. Well, to one Ravenclaw, who blushed and blew a kiss to him.  
  
As they approached Madame Hooch, Ron turned to Harry and the other players on the team, "What do you say, let's win!"  
  
They all got into their positions and started to play, Gryffindor was now up thirty points. Harry was looking for the snitch and Cho was following him like he was the snitch. Harry got tired of her following him quite quickly, so he began to dive as if he saw the snitch near the ground and Cho followed. He got closer and closer to the ground and looked over his shoulder to Cho and smiled. She seemed to not be as calm as Harry. She looked worriedly at the ground then to him. She then pulled up, and Harry smiled to himself. He pulled up and watched as Cho realized there was no snitch at all. Harry winked at her and felt like laughing when she cried out in anger. Harry then turned his attention to the game and saw one of the Beauxbatons girls on his team put the quaffle through a hoop. Gryffindor now had sixty points.  
  
Hufflepuff scored ten points while Ron was distracted, yelling at Ginny for something. He was yelling at Ginny again and the Hufflepuff chasers were approaching. Harry zoomed past them and blocked their way. He threw the quaffle at Ginny and she went with it.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who gave Harry a dirty look. Just as Ron was about to start yelling at Harry, Harry saw the snitch near the Gryffindor stands. He hurried over there then started to dive after it. Cho obviously thought he was trying to show off because she was nowhere in site. Once he was about seven feet off the ground he caught it and pulled up hard.  
  
Gryffindor won two hundred and twenty points to ten. As Harry held up the snitch Ginny crashed into him giving him a hug while the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Gryffindors flew in a circle around them cheering.  
  
Harry looked over for Ron, but he was nowhere to be seen. Once they got to the ground Hermione came running up and hugged him in her usual too tight way.  
  
"You were amazing Harry," she said in his ear.  
  
When they broke apart almost every Gryffindor was on the field cheering. The Ravenclaws were, especially a group of first years, cheering loudly and the sound was deafening. Harry looked over to the outside of the large group that was crowding them, and there stood Hagrid, cheering, but looking rather sheepish. Well, as sheepish as a half giant could look. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of Hagrid. Harry held out his hand and Hagrid immediately took it and pulled Harry into a hug.

* * *

"William Shakespeare, an author in the muggle world, that means he wrote stories, was a squib and one of the reasons witches were looked on as... bad. His description of three ugly hags in Macbeth was part of the reason why muggles think witches are old crones. Actually, The Wizard of Oz didn't help much either," Dr Sam added.  
  
"Any questions? Alright, off you get."  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"So everything's all right between Hagrid and you," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was just worried about you. He didn't want you to get hurt. That's why he didn't want to look at me. He didn't want to think I could play with your emotions, but when he saw Ron that day..."  
  
"He was sure Ron was angry because Ron knew you were using me," Hermione finished.  
  
"Right. You do know... I could never..." Harry fought to find the words.  
  
"Yeah, I'm such an ugly bushy haired girl, no one could ever-"  
  
Harry spun her around and instead of seeing humor in his eyes she saw he was being quite serious.  
  
"You're not. You're... Beautiful." Harry shook himself as if he were coming out of some kind of trance. "I could never hurt you like that. That's what I meant. You're my best friend. I don't want anyone to hurt you... ever." 


	21. Chapter 21

It was the start of their holiday and Harry was off to the Dursley's. Hermione promised to hex every member of the Order if they did not get Harry back quickly enough for her liking.  
  
Harry began to think that would be too long even if the entire Order were hexed. He didn't know how he was going to sleep. He was so used to sleeping in the same bed with someone else it felt...lonely when he went to bed before she did. Even if he did go to bed before her he would never be able to drift off until she got in the bed. How was he to spend a week at the Dursley's? Lupin was the one who took him back to the Dursley's, probably because they would refuse to pick him up at King's Cross twice in the same year. They flooed to Mrs. Figg's sitting room, then walked the rest of the way in silence. Harry could feel the tension radiate off of Lupin. What exactly caused it was answered when Vernon Dursley opened the door. A purple face met a rather pink one, and both men did not break the stare. Harry looked to the pocket where his wand was. Harry, although tempted to instigate a fight so that he could go back home to Grimmauld Place early, saw Hermione in his head and quickly got in the house and shut the door wordlessly behind him.  
  
Vernon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. Before Harry could protest Vernon put something over his mouth and everything went black.

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk in her room looking at her Alchemy book. She was unable to process any of the information anymore and stopped pretending to read. It had been a week since she slept last and exhaustion overtook her. Her parents thought it was because she was studying until all hours of the night. She wanted to spend time with her family, but now because she was so tired all the time it seemed as if she couldn't get one word out without them ordering her back to bed for some sleep. It wasn't real ordering, Hermione's parents would just tell her if she didn't they would be forced to take away her flossing privileges. Their being dentists they found it extremely funny. It also hurt her that she couldn't bring herself to spend much time with them when she wasn't exhausted. With her knew knowledge about Harry and Voldemort she felt guilty not telling them what she had failed to in the past. Sure she told them about Quidditch, and Hagrid, and Dumbledore...well, she talked a lot about classes without telling what exactly was happening in them.  
  
Hermione bolted upright when she heard a loud banging. She jumped down the stairs and went straight to the front door where the sound was coming from. She was just about to open the door wand in hand when her father came up and gently placed her aside.  
  
He opened the door and said, "Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
Hermione looked around her father to see who it was, she squeaked out, "Harry!"  
  
Lupin was carrying a form that looked like Harry, but seemed almost unreal. He reminded her of Sirius when he got out of Azkaban. He was skinnier than she had ever seen him before. She could make out almost every bone in his body. He was pale, most likely because he was so skinny.  
  
"Hermione, could you help me?" Lupin said.  
  
He didn't mean to ignore her dad. He just didn't know how he should speak to him.  
  
Hermione took one of Harry's arms and walked him inside to the couch.  
  
Her father still stood at the door, "Hermione, who are these people?"  
  
"This is Professor Lupin, he's a teacher at Hogwarts, and this," Hermione helped Harry on the couch, "Is a schoolmate of mine, Harry Potter."  
  
She turned her attention to Lupin, "What happened?"  
  
"I went to get him, Dumbledore said we could go now. So naturally I left that moment. I got there and I found him in a cupboard under the stairs, like...this." Lupin took his robes and put them over Harry's ice-cold body. "It was too far to Grimmauld Place. This was the only close place I could think of."  
  
"Dad, can you get me some food, and something to drink for Harry?"  
  
"What's going on here, why-?"  
  
"Dad, please. He's dying," Hermione said.  
  
Her dad did as he was asked but gave his daughter a questioning look as he did so.  
  
"Hermione, you look terrible, when was the last time you slept?" Lupin asked.  
  
"When did I leave Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hermione..." Lupin began in a rather fatherly tone for someone who had no children.  
  
"I've just had some trouble...with Voldemort out there and...well, I'm not able to help the Order studying Alchemy--."  
  
"You of all people shouldn't underestimate Alchemy," Lupin said rather cheekily.  
  
Hermione looked back to Harry and noticed other than breathing, he hadn't moved since he got to the couch.  
  
"How am I supposed to help Harry...everyone depends on him, especially the Order. The one person he's supposed to depend on isn't even there to help. I'm busy studying."  
  
"It's important," said a raspy voice, "to get a head start on the N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"Harry! How do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell. How do I look?"  
  
"Worse," Lupin and Hermione said together.  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
Hermione's dad came back and Harry ate very little while Hermione fussed over him. He decided she was so good at it she rivaled Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked around the foreign room. There were books from what seemed like floor to ceiling, with muggle photos of him, Ron, and Hermione... This was Hermione's room. He looked down to see he was sleeping under a floral comforter. Over to his side sat Hermione in a chair fast asleep. He decided against waking her and got up in search of food. He was just leaving Hermione's room when he heard her parents arguing.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Hermione's father looked in the direction of Hermione's room.  
  
"He looks starved."  
  
Hermione's mum put her hands on her hips, "She said this boy's a friend..."  
  
"Yes, our daughter would not lie to us-"  
  
"I haven't ever seen her act that way with one of her friends." She started to tap her foot.  
  
"Have any of her friends almost died? I just think you are worrying about the wrong thing right now."  
  
"I am? Your daughter and a boy we've never met are alone in her room right now."  
  
"Really! They're asleep, and the door is wide open, AND he is in no physical condition to try anything," her father whispered back.  
  
"And what is it you're worried about? You said there were more important things, out with it."  
  
"Was I the only one to see the man's face? There were fresh scars there, too. Whatever has injured him may be on school grounds... Our little girl may get hurt."  
  
Harry looked behind him to see Hermione standing beside him. Her eyes were barely open and her hair looked as if something had made a nest in it. 'Our little girl...' Harry smiled. They couldn't understand: their little girl was a very powerful witch. She was strong even when everything told her to be weak, and she was smarter than anyone he knew save McGonagall and Dumbledore. 'May get hurt,' Harry always worried that she might, but looking at her right now, looking groggy and trying to find her footing, he was more worried about anyone else who went up against her.  
  
Still hearing their fight in the hallway Harry quietly shut the door and locked it. He led Hermione to the bed and lay down as she curled around him.  
  
Let them worry.

* * *

Hermione woke with a smile on her face. She hugged herself tighter to Harry and looked at his sleeping form. He was still far too skinny, even for him, but he was here. She could protect him and mother him, and when need be, 'tisk' him.  
  
He stirred, she knew he would soon wake up, she decided to shower and make him breakfast. By the time she got back upstairs he would be just opening his eyes and putting his glasses on.  
  
Once she got out of the shower and properly dressed she went to the kitchen and started to cook. She wasn't the best, far from it actually, but she did know how to make toast and eggs.  
  
As the first egg started to sizzle she heard her father come down the stairs.  
  
"'Lo dad," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, you sound better today. You look like you've slept well." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah, before I was just so worried about school... and Harry. I've talked to Professor Lupin and he convinced me everything would be okay."  
  
"Hermione, what happened to that boy?"  
  
Hermione's smile left her face, "His relatives."  
  
"His relatives? I don't think I quite follow..."  
  
"They always hurt him. I never know how because he'll never talk about it but I do know that it's bad, and it never stops. Dumbled- the Headmaster of the school Professor Dumbledore doesn't like it either but there are magical reasons why he has to call that his home... I didn't want him going back there..."  
  
Dr. Granger gave his daughter a half hug and let her return to her cooking. A smile played crossed his lips, "Since when did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I cook! Just not all that well... I thought I should make something for the Professor and Harry, they have to go to Grimmauld Place soon and Harry needs to get stronger before they get going..."  
  
"Honey they can stay as long as your friend needs to get better. In fact, why don't they stay for Christmas? You can invite any other friends over for the day. Your mother is going to make a horribly dry and tough Turkey. No one should miss out on that."  
  
His daughter gave him a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you so much dad. I'll owl Ginny today. Oh, can all the Weasleys come over, Mr. Weasley would love to see a Muggle holiday!"  
  
"Sure, we've got more than enough room. Honey, watch your egg."  
  
Hermione spent the next five minutes scraping burnt egg off the frying pan in an almost too cheerful mood.  
  
"You need any help burning the food?" Harry asked from the stairs.  
  
Dr. Granger watched as the boy tried to walk down the stairs straight, trying to show as little effort as possible, but looking at his hand on the rail he could tell the boy was barely getting down on his own.  
  
"Harry! You really shouldn't be out of bed, you aren't strong enough." Hermione jumped to his side and tried to help him although her efforts seemed fruitless.  
  
"I can make that for you, I'm a much better cook than you."  
  
"No! You aren't in any shape to do anything of the sort. Just sit down. It'll be ready in a few minutes, the toast is done so you can start on that."  
  
Harry did as he was told and Hermione continued cooking, rather badly, while her father watched the two from the corner of his eye. Hermione told Harry about her father's invitation and Harry thanked him between yawns. Professor Lupin entered the room and they told him the news.  
  
"All right. I should go and perform the necessary protective charms on the house, that is if that's okay with you, Dr. Granger."  
  
He nodded and the professor went off.  
  
"Protective charms?" he asked the two teens.  
  
Without missing a beat Hermione answered, "Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic, and with Voldemort on the loose... It would be better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Harry looked a little perplexed at this answer but soon nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder if Ronald will bring Luna." Harry poked his fork in his eggs.  
  
"I don't think so, I can't believe he'd want his mother to know."  
  
"Yeah, don't know, she could be a scarlet woman." Harry laughed.  
  
"It would be nice if she was, at least I wouldn't be the only one."  
  
"I'm done," Professor Lupin said as he walked back into the house, "Dumbledore will come by later and add a couple of finishing touches. When he's done he wants to talk to the both of you."  
  
"Harry, you should go rest up before he comes by," Lupin said.  
  
"Mmm, I'll join you, I'm still tired." Hermione put away their plates and tried to help Harry up the stairs.  
  
Hermione's father watched as the two left the room and turned to the Professor who was trying to look busy eating.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Dr. Granger pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Them? No, Harry's seeing one of the Weasley kids. You shouldn't say anything, I'm not even supposed to know." Lupin said, "It was hard not to see at the ball."  
  
Dr. Granger then asked the question he had been afraid of asking for the past sixteen years, "Is there a guy Hermione... likes?"  
  
"No, not that I've seen. She always seems too busy with school work to care about boys."  
  
Dr. Granger sighed in relief. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione and Harry sat up in her room. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled a rather thick book from it. Hermione tried to fall asleep next to him, but couldn't. She looked over at Harry who still hadn't opened the book.  
  
"You forget how to work one of those," she asked.  
  
"No," Harry said seriously, as if he did not see the humor in her statement.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my mum's."  
  
Hermione sat up. "So, why haven't you read it?"  
  
"The front cover says 'Pregnancy Diary.'"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew, "That's great Harry!"  
  
"Maybe..." he said, his voice remained neutral.  
  
"Maybe? Harry I don't-"  
  
"What if I was a mistake?" A mistiness could be seen in his eyes, "What if they never wanted me?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"What if she only saved me out of some... motherly duty, what if she didn't love me? If she never did?"  
  
Hermione felt like hugging him, like doing anything and everything to take away his pain; but she couldn't.  
  
"I'm sure she loved you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Harry finally turned to look at her.  
  
"Because, any person with a heart couldn't help it," she blushed realizing she did indeed just say that aloud. "She's not your aunt Harry, she loved you with her dying breath."  
  
"Just like any other person with a heart?" Harry asked keeping his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Yes," she said without hesitation.  
  
Hermione turned from his gaze, which she could only define as 'piercing,' and took the book in her hand then gestured for him to take it.  
  
"It won't bite," she said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She smiled, "Promise."  
  
Harry opened the book and turned to the second page. Hermione jumped a little when she heard Harry's voice.  
  
_"I'm not starting this off with Dear Diary. To talk to inanimate objects would be one of the first signs of madness, and, well to be quite plain, I'm so beyond that. Not only have I married into the Marauders but I have also married their 'fearless leader,' James Potter. This is not why I'm writing this, though. There is a far better reason behind it. I'm PREGNANT! I want to shout it so everyone can hear, which is odd for such an introverted insane person like myself to do. I know the utter... happiness I feel right now will soon be replaced by mood swings and swollen ankles but I just can't help it! Of all the magic I've seen since I started at Hogwarts when I was eleven, this has got to be the most magical... ever. I should go, James is going door-to-door telling everyone 'we're' pregnant."  
_  
"She sounds wonderful," Hermione said.  
  
"So that's my mum." Harry sounded is if he was just introduced to her.  
  
"What are you feeling?"  
  
"She's brilliant... She wanted me..."  
  
Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
A slight knock was at the door before Ron poked his head in.  
  
"Just got here, is it okay if I come in?"  
  
Hermione was just about to say no, thinking Harry needed privacy, when Harry spoke.  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Reading my mum's diary."  
  
Ron sat at the foot of the bed, "Well go on then!"  
  
Harry cleared his throat:  
  
_"Today was our first fight about the baby. Not James and I, no, the Marauders were fighting us. We've just learned it will be a boy (I don't think I can handle another James, though Remus tells me he won't be that bad if we have our influences on him) and the Marauders believe they have some sort of right in naming him. I understand that by marring James I have five boys to try to keep in line but honestly, I will not name my son Filbert!"_  
  
"Filbert, well there's one reason to love your mum." Ginny came in and sat down in a chair near the bed and propped her feet on said bed.  
  
_"I've just thought of the name Harry.... Not Harold, (ewww), just Harry. It SEEMS right. James says yes, but the Marauders think not. I keep telling them that they are neither James nor Lily, so they get no vote, but they still won't listen. By the way James, I know you're reading this, I will not give birth on a broom!!"  
_  
"That could be painful," Hermione winced.  
  
"At least you aren't named after some crazy uncle or something," Ron said.  
  
He turned to Ginny and they both burst out laughing  
  
"Percy!" they said together.  
  
It was then, probably not by coincidence that Mrs. Weasley walked into the room without knocking.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly covered his mother's diary.  
  
"Just talking."  
  
"Well it's time for bed."  
  
Ron and Ginny left the room and went down the stairs. Harry and Hermione sat in bed catching glances of the other, trying to figure out what to do now.  
  
Dumbledore, as he had done many times before, came to the rescue.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Lupin said, "Dumbledore's here to see you."  
  
They got up and scurried away from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They both sat down in the living room across from Dumbledore, who was drinking some tea.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind, I would like to speak to you in private after I've spoken to Harry."  
  
Hermione nodded and left the room.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I've arranged it so you won't have to go back there again. The only bad part about this is that you will have to stay at Hogwarts and not Grimmauld Place over the summer. Other than your relatives' house it is the safest place for you. Remus has agreed to stay over the summer with you."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, feeling not as happy as he thought he would.  
  
Harry got up and left, going up to Hermione's room.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I wonder if you've opened up your prophecy yet."  
  
Hermione eyed the ground, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. You see, Miss Granger, Harry was ready to hear his prophecy I dare say when he was eleven. It takes some of us longer. I remember my first prophecy went unread for three years."  
  
"How will I know when I'm ready to hear what it has to say?"  
  
Dumbledore got up and took one last sip of tea, "You'll know when, whatever information is held within that prophecy, you won't be afraid of it."  
  
"How am I supposed to not be afraid of it?"  
  
"That lies within you, Miss Granger. You are not a Gryffindor for nothing."  
  
He smiled and disapparated.

* * *

Harry woke when a bright green light blanketed the room. He put his glasses on and went to the window to see the Dark Mark blanketing the sky above the Granger's house.  
  
"Wake up!" Harry yelled.  
  
He threw the covers off Hermione shook her.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"The Dark Mark! They're here!"  
  
Hermione seemed to wake up fully, she went for her wand and they both exited the room, banging on doors for others to wake up.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"It's a full moon Harry!" Ginny said.  
  
The parents had not gotten out of their rooms yet and they were not going to wait for them.  
  
Harry, followed closely by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, went down the stairs and were met by five Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Potty..." she sang, "Come out and play."  
  
Harry looked to the others. Their wands were at the ready.  
  
He whispered to them, "There are five Death Eaters, four of us, if we start to loose we have to have a plan..."  
  
"We're waiting..." Bellatrix sang.  
  
"Keep your hat on!" Harry yelled.  
  
"We aren't good enough anamagi to try anything... we do have a fire place, but it's not hooked up to the Floo Network."  
  
"So this is a win or die situation... great. All right, let's go!"

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came crashing down the stairs wands out, ready to attack.  
  
Their youngest child stood above one of the four tied up Death Eaters.  
  
"And that's for that stunner when I wasn't looking!" she said as she kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"I think it's broken, Ron," Hermione said holding his arm.  
  
"What happened here?" Mrs. Weasley almost squeaked.  
  
"Death Eaters. Bellatrix got away." Harry's white shirt was stained red with his blood.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger came down the stairs and ran into the Weasleys.  
  
"What? Who are these? When?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Death Eaters attacked, five of them, we got four but one got away." Harry felt the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Who is the 'we'? Surely the children didn't..." Dr. Granger began.  
  
"They did. And how many times do I have to tell you Ronald Weasley you never take on Death Eaters by yourself, I don't blame you, of course, Harry, but how many times do I have to tell you to wait for Order members to take care of these things. And you! Ginevra Weasley, after the incident with the Shrieking Shack, I thought we were clear that you are not to come near any more Death Eaters! Oh Hermione, I know you didn't do anything wrong, but the two of you are in some serious trouble! Arthur, tell them!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at the scene before him for a moment then spoke, "Did you really take on five?"  
  
They started to tell him all about it until Mrs. Weasley yelled at them all.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for all this, Bellatrix is gone which means she's going to get more Death Eaters to attack, which means we have a short time to get away from here and back to Grimmauld Place where it's safe," Hermione said.  
  
"She's right Molly, we better pack up and leave. I'll talk to the Order about getting us there."  
  
"You're leaving sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"So are you, no one's safe here. Go pack, and only what you need," Hermione said.

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke as loud bangs and voices entered the house. He looked at his clock. It was around one in the morning. For a moment his heart raced, what if it were the ghosts from the basement? He was answered when he heard a familiar voice boom.  
  
"Remus was actin' up. At firs' 'e was fine, laying in 'is cage, 'appy as a werewolf can get. The nex' 'e's howlin' like mad," Hagrid said.  
  
"He'll be fine in the basement, he probably just misses the kids," a female voice said above the howling.  
  
Malfoy got up and quietly opened the door to his room so he could hear them better. Who would put a werewolf in a basement filled with ghosts? He crept down the stairs when he heard another fit of loud banging.  
  
"Are they all right?" the same female voice asked.  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"Now?! Okay, I'll be here!" her footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer.  
  
"Hagrid! I need you to go back to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomfrey. The kids were just attacked by five Death Eaters and they're hurt pretty badly," she said.  
  
He could hear the half-giant leave and the woman go back to the basement. Draco turned the corner and stepped into the living room. The house was silent for a moment then nine figures appeared in the living room holding a portkey.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing this morning?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Malfoy did not answer, he was too shocked at the sight before him. Potter and Granger were bloody while Weasley held his arm and his sister looked as if she had just been thrown around by the hair.  
  
"I trust you will do fine from here on in, Arthur," Dumbledore said and then apparated after Mr. Weasley had nodded.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked as he dragged himself to a chair.  
  
"I can be here, this is one of the only places you let me go."  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at us?"  
  
"No, I was just... going to get something to eat." He turned on his heel and went to the kitchen to try to find something to eat.  
  
"Who was that boy?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"He's in the witness protection program, or the wizard equivalent of it," Harry said.  
  
The parents decided to go upstairs and settle into their rooms while the kids got patched up. Hagrid came back but did not have Madame Pomfrey with him.  
  
"Said she couldn't be taken from 'er duties." He handed them a large bottle of fire whiskey, "Yeh're gonna have teh take this fer the pain." 


	23. Chapter 23

The four teens sat in a circle in the library, with a half empty bottle of fire whiskey in the middle.  
  
"And then Hermione just hit the guy! He never saw it coming! This big bad death eater falls to the floor in shock he was just hit by a girl!" Harry said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"No, no, Ginny was priceless, 'Put the wand down and your manhood, or what's left of it, will stay intact!' And he did it!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron giggled at that and couldn't stop for a full five minutes.  
  
"We're cuttin' you off mate, no more for you!" Harry took the fire whiskey and took two large gulps.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Harry looked at the offending bottle then handed it to Hermione who gladly drank some more.  
  
"We are getting in so much trouble!" Hermione slurred, "funny thing is, I don't care!"  
  
"I better put my knight in shining underpants to bed." Ginny pulled her brother up and they carried each other to their rooms.  
  
Harry laid down on the hardwood floor of the library. Hermione laid down next to him then moved so her top half was on his top half. She started playing with his unruly hair.  
  
"You're a very good kisser you know." her fingers traced lines on his lips.  
  
"I didn't know that. No one's ever commented."  
  
She pulled some of her hair behind her ear and nodded, "Very good."  
  
"But I'm the only one you've kissed, how do you know if I'm good or not if you haven't kissed anyone else?"  
  
"Because you, Mr. Potter, made everything go tingly. I used to sleep in a girl's dorm, I know how first kisses are supposed to be, and one thing they aren't supposed to be is tingly... especially everywhere."  
  
Harry's forehead wrinkled, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You... It was nice... I mean... a lot nice..."  
  
Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "When you dream... those dreams, am I ever there?"  
  
"We do share a bed Hermione, of course you're there."  
  
"No, I meant in them." Hermione pressed her nose to Harry's neck, "You smell great."  
  
"You know you smell a little like old books... even when you haven't been to the library for the longest time..."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" She did not move away from his neck.  
  
Harry thought about it for a second and said, "No."  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye, as if to see if he was indeed telling the truth. She then put her lips to his, so they were just barely touching. They stayed like that for a second until Hermione pressed her lips to his. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
When they broke apart Harry said, "You taste like fire whiskey."  
  
Harry seemed to think the kiss was a natural thing to do with your best friend, as if Ron could be in the room and it wouldn't have made a difference.  
  
"As a friend, do you love me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said without a moment's pause.  
  
He seemed to think about this for a second, then asked, "Could you say it?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, I love you."  
  
Harry exhaled deeply and hugged her to him in a tight hug.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard anyone say that to me," tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Hermione knew he might cry if she didn't do anything, and being quite drunk she couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him. This time when Harry put his tongue in her mouth he put his hand on the back of her head and moved them, if it was physically possible, closer together. Hermione pulled apart from him needing to breathe. She looked into his eyes to see they were fully dilated, leaving only a small ring of green. He seemed to concentrate on her face.  
  
He moved a stray hair behind her ear, "Are you going to be mad at me in the morning?"  
  
"It is morning."  
  
"I meant when we sober up."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because I can't say it back." He said.  
  
"I wont be mad, I know you can't and it isn't that you wont, or that you don't. Will you be mad that I kissed you?"  
  
"No. Because... It seemed... friendly."  
  
"Winky is sorry Mr. Harry sir!" Winky said.  
  
Neither saw her enter the room so they did not know how much she saw. They both sat up and wiped their lips.  
  
"What is it Winky?"  
  
"Tonkey told me to get you, the Professor is no longer wolfy and wants to talk to Harry sir."  
  
"Okay, Thank you Winky, I'll be right there."  
  
Harry got up, then helped Hermione get to her feet.  
  
"You need any help getting to your room?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She carefully walked to the stairs.  
  
Harry buried the fire whiskey deep in one of the bookcases. He tried to straighten himself out as much as possible then went down to the basement. Lupin was fully dressed and out of his cage with Tonks helping him up the stairs.  
  
"Harry, I heard the news, you took on five Death Eaters."  
  
"We only got four, Bellatrix got away."  
  
"Harry, not every four Arours could take on that many Death Eaters and come out victorious."  
  
"We were lucky." Harry said.  
  
Lupin shook his head, "You know one day you'll accept the credit for your actions."  
  
"Not today." Harry said plainly.  
  
Lupin got to the top of the stairs and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, is there something different about you? Well I mean you look different."  
  
"No... Well Hagrid gave us fire whiskey for our wounds."  
  
"I knew I smelled that, no, I think it's something else... maybe he gave you a sip too many. You need to be careful with that stuff."  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "I know."  
  
"I just don't want people to start thinking ill of you, because kids can sometimes be tempted to do other things and I know you're not a bad kid but you might think it would be a cool thing to do."  
  
Harry crossed his arms in front of him, "I'm not a child."  
  
"I know. I'm your legal guardian and I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"You may be, but you aren't the first, at least Sirius didn't treat me like a child!"  
  
"Unlike Sirius, at least I know the difference between you and James!"  
  
Harry stared at Lupin for a moment then turned and walked out of the silent room.

* * *

The four teens re-entered Grimmauld Place and quietly went back to Ron's room and locked the door with so many charms no one would be able to get in for a month. They opened the bag of muggle groceries and opened the bottles to the hard liquor while Harry opened the pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Why did we get these? Not that I'm complaining." Ron took a swig from the bottle of vodka.  
  
"To prove a point." Harry lit his cigarette and inhaled then coughed violently.  
  
"Are you going to start smoking now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This is part of proving the point." Harry said as he tried to inhale again.  
  
"What gave you this 'brilliant' idea?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My aunt had a huge crush on this muggle, I remember her saying how manly he looked... It was exactly what Lupin was having a fit about, I thought it would be a good way to get my point across."  
  
"Why are we drinking?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't want to get drunk alone."

* * *

Remus started to pace again in front of McGonagall. She had come when he said he needed help with something, but she never realized it was with this.  
  
"I went too far, I know I shouldn't have said anything about Sirius but really, how am I supposed to compete?"  
  
"Remus, don't worry so much, he'll forgive you, just give him time."  
  
"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Remus asked.  
  
McGonagall sat down and motioned for Remus to do the same. He sat down, but winced, making the man look years older than he was.  
  
They then turned to the stairs when they heard footsteps. Harry came into the room and stood against the wall, in a way that would have rivaled James Dean. Harry took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out like he'd been doing it for years. He took a large swig of the vodka in his other hand, then took another drag. He stood there and after a moment blew out the smoke in one long breath.  
  
Lupin looked at Harry for a minute, then spoke, "Harry, what's the meaning-"  
  
"Unlike you at sixteen, pulling pranks and acting more childish than I ever did, I'm not infantile. I guess you can add it up to the fact that I was never a child, so the feeling escapes me."  
  
Harry walked away, not wanting to hear anything Lupin could have said. McGonagall seemed to be, for the first time Lupin could remember, speechless.  
  
Harry shut the door to Ron's room calmly then ran to Ron's bathroom to flush the cigarette.  
  
"Make your point?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think so." Harry handed her the bottle, "I think I should go sleep this off."  
  
"Are we not getting drunk anymore?" Ron was sitting upside down in his chair.  
  
"No, just me. You guys keep at it if you want."  
  
For the first time in quite some time Harry went to bed in his own bedroom.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione tripped her way to her room to only see it bare. She closed the door and mumbled, "Sorry, must've got the wrong room."  
  
She opened the door to Harry's room and seeing his sleeping form she walked over to the bed. He was lying on his stomach so she crawled into bed and used his back as a pillow.  
  
Mr. Weasley went down the hall to make sure all the kids got to bed okay. He heard from Lupin that they had been drinking for most of the day, and although he was mad at his children he was comforted by the fact that they stayed in one room and didn't make any trouble. It was far from what his other children had done the first time they drank, especially the twins. He was also comforted with the fact that Ginny was not alone with... a boy... and that her brother was there to keep an eye on her. Harry and Hermione were responsible kids and he knew they would never do anything 'bad.' He reasoned that if he were sixteen and knew he had to kill the darkest wizard for a hundred years he would need a drink too.  
  
He opened the door to Ron's room, apparently where most of the drinking took place, and stepped inside. He threw away the two bottles of empty muggle liquor and the pack of cigarettes. He looked over to see his son half on the bed and half hanging off. He moved him so that he was lying completely on the bed. He wiped the words 'King Weasel' written in lipstick off his forehead, and wrapped the covers around him.  
  
When he got to Ginny's room he wrapped her in covers and wiped the word 'Tease' off her forehead. He made a mental note to forget he ever saw that. He crossed the hall and opened the door to Hermione's room, no one was there. His heart began to race, he looked under the bed and in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He went to see if Harry was gone too, and his heart stopped racing. It seemed to stop all together.  
  
Harry was laying off to the right and on his stomach while Hermione was using him as a pillow. He got closer and saw the word 'Bookworm' written on her head, while Harry had nothing written on him. 'He must have gone to bed early.'  
  
He wiped the word from her head and decided it would not be good for her parents to see this, no matter how innocent he knew it was. Harry began to move a little and mumbled something.  
  
"Hermione..." he shook her but she did not seem to wake.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
He shook her a bit harder this time and her eyes began to open.  
  
"You're in the wrong bed Hermione."  
  
She looked over at Harry then back to Mr. Weasley, then back to Harry again, then to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, right. I was wondering why my pillow was so hard."  
  
With help from Mr. Weasley she got up off of the bed. Harry then shot up straight in bed.  
  
"Voldemort is a horrible ballerina!" he said.  
  
"That's right Harry, he couldn't pirouette if his life depended on it!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
With that Harry laid back down and fell asleep again. 


	24. Chapter 24

"A tattoo. Isn't that a little bit too much like the Dark Mark?" Ginny asked.

They were sitting around in Hermione's room. Ron had a pack of ice on his head while moaning in sporadic bursts. Ginny wasn't much better, she had a pair of sunglasses on to stop the light in the room from making her sick. Harry didn't have much of a hangover, but he did wish he had a pair of sunglasses. Hermione was too excited at her new brilliance to worry about her hangover.

"No, because the Dark Mark causes pain. This doesn't. It's rather simple really; I just combined the Dark Mark with the Marauders' Map. The tattoo creates a map when the person asks for it, and then it will show where everyone else who has the tattoo is. Of course, we have to use codenames, just in case."

"It's great Hermione," Harry smiled, "but won't people be suspicious of six people getting the same tattoo?"

"That's where this gets rather perfect. We all get a tattoo of something that means friendship, or something like that, then people won't suspect a thing!"

"Great," Ron moaned, "What will our codenames be?"

"Nothing too obvious, but we should all help choose." Hermione said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find names for each other. They decided against it though until Luna and Neville joined them again.

"HARRY!" Tonks screamed.

They met her halfway down the steps, her face was red and she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Lupin is in St. Mungo's."

* * *

"Some crazy wizard was hunting werewolves. He got a bite from your friend for it. He'll be fine, but the poison the man used is going to be there for a while, at least until November."

"November! He's going to be here till November?" Harry asked.

"At least." The medi-witch answered. She pushed Harry inside the room and left.

Harry approached the bed cautiously, and sat down next to Lupin. He looked like Sirius did the first time he met him, no he looked worse.

"Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No Harry, don't apologize. You were right."

"I... I wish you could have spent Christmas with us."

"I will, next Christmas."

Harry nodded, but did not look Lupin in the eyes.

"Do you think one of us won't be here for the next holiday?"

"I never said that."

"But that's what you're thinking." Lupin said, "I'm not abandoning you."

"Okay, Mummy."

* * *

Harry and Tonks walked back into Grimmauld Place, and saw that almost everyone was waiting for their return.

"He's going to be fine, he's just going to be in the hospital for a while." Harry said.

They all began to speak, relief evident, about how they always knew he would pull through.

A charm sound came from inside Tonks' pocket; she took a mirror from it and walked into the kitchen for some privacy.

Dumbledore walked through the front door with a not exactly happy, not exactly sad look.

"It seems that when it rains it pours." He sat down in front of all of them.

"What do you mean Albus?" Molly asked.

"It seems as though the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has been killed."

The entire room spoke up, saying there must be some mistake. Tonks re-entered the room and confirmed what the headmaster had said, Fudge was dead. Everyone that worked for the Ministry was ordered to go to headquarters straightaway, as was Dumbledore, and the rest of the house was ordered to stay put.

"Who wants to bet Narcissa Malfoy is going to try to use her influence to get a Voldemort supporter in as Minister." Ginny asked.

They all sat in the living room, away from the grown ups, who were no doubt asking the same questions to each other.

"I thought Fudge was a supporter of You-Know-Who, why would they kill him?" Ron asked.

"He was until last year, when he had to own up to the fact that Voldemort was back." Ginny snorted.

"He did prefer pure-blood wizards," Hermione said, "but does that mean he worked with Voldemort? Plus, who would want Voldemort to re-appear while they were Minister of Magic? I'm guessing he hoped Harry was too young to face Voldemort when he was elected, so he wouldn't come back until he was long gone. He probably thought he would look at fault if Voldemort came back into power while HE was in power... I don't think he was working for Voldemort though."

"Who do you think did it?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, the rest of the Death Eaters... it's anyone's guess."

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Malfoy asked.

He stood just outside of the living room.

"Minister of Magic is dead, we're just wondering which of your relatives did it." Harry said.

"Aunt Bella's insane, leave it to her to go straight into the Ministry of Magic in broad daylight to go kill the Minister. If you don't know who it is, I'd say it was either my mum or Dolohov."

Harry and Hermione shared a look at the name 'Dolohov'.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ginny asked.

"Because, now I'm on your side, right? Okay, so I don't like Mud-" Malfoy stopped himself, "Muggle-borns, that doesn't mean I want them to die. I've thought about it, of course,"

"Your bleeding heart is moving us to tears..." Ginny deadpanned.

"But I never wanted to kill anyone myself, " He continued as if he weren't interrupted, "And once the Dark Lord was in power some Death Eaters were talking about 'taking' the power from him. Well you have enough people trying to kill you, then each other because they don't want the power taken away from them..."

"Anarchy." Harry said and Malfoy nodded.

"Now I've shared something with you... You want to tell me who all these people coming in and out of here are?"

"No."

"Will you tell me anyway?"

"No."

* * *

Christmas was almost forgotten with all of the work that needed to be done with the Order. Ron, not being allowed to take part in any of the Order business, spent most of his time in his room, even after the Order had left.

Harry and Dumbledore were set to testify at the Ministry on Thursday. Harry didn't know what for, but he guessed it had something to do with Voldemort. He and Dumbledore were going to testify that Voldemort was a pompous git who killed the great and honorable Cornelius Fudge, or at least that's what the ministry wanted. He wished he could watch Dumbledore testify first, that would indicate whether he should lie but not lie, or tell the truth. He, of course, didn't want to lie, but if he told the truth and said Fudge was a jerk that might get him in Azkaban. He finally decided Dumbledore would want him to tell the truth no matter what, and that at least Neville's cackleweed was a lot better than Dementors.

Hermione was in the library most of the time, so Harry didn't see her until she went to bed, sleeping with him in her room. She had no explanation of what exactly she was doing, just that it was a secret. Harry got tired of waiting for her, so after a long day of training with members of the Order he would go to the library and sleep on the floor while she studied.

Hermione shook him, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Dr. Sam and Shakespeare!" She seemed impatient with Harry's expression of complete bewilderment.

"Sorry?"

"Dr. Sam said Shakespeare was a squib, that got me thinking, _Macbeth_!"

"Was one of his plays, I know."

"Yes, but in one of the most famous scenes what were they doing?"

Harry thought about it, wondering if he might get hit if he didn't answer properly. His eyes grew wide at his realization.

"The potion! It's a real potion, isn't it?!"

Hermione nodded, "I was wondering about it, all of those vile ingredients, I just wanted to know what it could be."

"You've found out."

"Well obviously with the number of Dark Arts books the Black estate has it was relatively easy."

"What is it?"

"It's a soul killing potion, with no hope of a cure!" she said a little too happy for his comfort.

"This is supposed to make me happy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly... You can use it against Voldemort! The only reason he got away the last time was he had spells and enchantments that would stop his soul from dying with his body. That's why when Quirrell died he didn't! When this potion is poured on someone and the Avada Kadava curse is used within twenty-four hours it will kill them completely."

"So you don't want me to just murder him, you want me to 'kill his soul?'" Harry asked.

"Well, -er- that is... I'm just trying to help you! You know no matter how many times he seems to die his soul comes back, I..."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter, good job." Harry stood up and walked up to his room.

He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; she was helping him become a murder. He never really thought about it before. He more thought of it as her helping him get ready for battle, a battle he wasn't going to win. He never actually took into consideration that if he won she would have helped him kill someone.

"Harry," she knocked lightly on his door, "please let me in."

"I'll make a scene if I have to." She said calmly.

Harry opened the door and let her in without a word.

"Harry, I chose to help you. I wanted to."

"That doesn't mean you should."

"Harry, you need help."

"I know, lots of it. It doesn't mean I-"

"We've done this before Harry, you're not pulling away again. Not now, and not from me."

"And how do you think your parents would react to the fact that their only daughter is helping me plan a murder!" He yelled.

"Proud that their daughter would do anything for someone she loves!"

"They would be proud of murder?"

"You wont let anyone do anything else for you, what else am I supposed to do? Enlighten me because this is the only way I know how to help you!"

"If you want to help me than you'll help Ron with his studies and leave me alone! I don't want to loose you."

"You think I'm going to leave?" She asked.

He tried to calm his breathing, "You don't understand."

"Than tell me all knowing and wise Harry Potter!"

"When you kill someone or even help kill someone a part of you dies too. I don't want to loose you, I don't want you to loose a part of yourself because of me." He said as calmly as he could.

Her eyes softened a bit and she moved toward him, "Harry, don't you see? If you don't win I'll loose everything! I can't do that, I'd rather loose a part of me than to ever have to live if you're dead!"

Hermione's shoulder's squared while everything else about her seemed to fall apart. She was trying with all her might not to cry, she was trying to be strong, trying to show she wasn't weak and she could handle anything. Above all else she was failing miserably.

Harry went to her and hugged her tightly, which seemed to worsen the situation. As she sobbed she slid down to the floor, bringing Harry with her. They were kneeling in front of each other, and Harry had not let go of her.

Her sobs subsided to small whimpers and Harry pulled her back a bit. He wiped away the tears from her face and smiled weakly. Her hand went over to both his cheeks and her thumbs wiped tears he wasn't aware he'd cried.

They both didn't move, unsure of what exactly was going on until they moved their lips closer, almost touching.

"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley was walking up the steps towards his room.

They moved away from each other and wiped their faces even though there was no need.

"What's all this yelling about dears?" she asked as she entered the room

"Just a small disagreement." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley would have to be blind to not see that Hermione had been crying. Her face was puffy and blotchy, and her voice shook a little when she spoke.

Harry didn't dare look over to Mrs. Weasley; he looked down at his shoes as if they had the key to stopping Voldemort.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, I'm going back to the library. I'll be back in an hour."

Harry could hear her footsteps getting farther and farther away.

"Harry, would you like to talk about what just happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was nothing, just a small disagreement. It's fine now, really."

"You can always talk to me about it."

Harry finally looked over to Mrs. Weasley and smiled as best he could, "I know, but there's no need."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a downtrodden look, "I understand that it may feel that way but you do know you can always talk to me. Sometimes small arguments are really about something more. And if you tell me, we could figure it out together."

"It's fine. I was wrong and... It's over."

The clock struck midnight.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley."


	25. Chapter 25

"These are the ingredients." Hermione handed him the list.

Harry looked at it then smiled perversely, "This has got to be the worst Christmas present ever."

"You're welcome." she smiled sweetly.

"Can... Can we not tell Ron and the others about this? I mean we can tell them about it, but not what it does."

Hermione nodded, "We could say it puts on a permanent Cruciatius Curse."

"Neville." Harry said.

He didn't need to say anything else, they both knew how Neville reacted to the spiders in their fourth year.

"We could say it will take all the magic from him, forever. So he will never hurt anyone ever again."

"It's not exactly lying." Harry agreed.

* * *

The only type of celebrating they were able to do on Christmas day was to open presents. After that they had to have another Order meeting. Harry was surprised to see Neville in the meeting room. Of course, his Gran wouldn't stop him from taking part in an Order meeting. The meeting looked rather strange. Every Weasley, Harry, and Hermione had a knitted jumper with their initial on it. The other members were half dressed or their hair was in disarray. Neville and Dumbledore seemed to be the only ones ready for the meeting, with not a hair out of place.

"The meeting is about to begin. First, I would like to express my apologies on having the meeting on this particular day, but there is an announcement. The Ministry of Magic has found the killer of Cornelius Fudge."

Murmurs could be heard all around the room. Exactly four people stayed quiet. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Snape didn't make a sound, they just waited to hear whatever Dumbledore had to say.

"Dolores Umbridge killed him. Her obsession for him grew to such a fevered pitch, that she felt the only way to save him was to kill him."

Dumbledore waited as the members began to whisper again.

"We have another piece of news," Dumbledore spoke over the hushed voices, "A new member."

"Dr. Sam, the new History of Magic teacher, has been asked to join and she has accepted. If there are any objections..."

Snape raised his hand.

"Yes Severus, you lodged a complaint before."

"I'd like to re-iterate my objection."

"Your objection was noted and your renewal of said objection is noted."

Harry, feeling a little brave, raised his hand.

"Harry, you object to Dr. Sam joining the Order?"

"No."

"Then why did you raise your hand?"

"Because I object to Snape's membership."

The same mumbles resurfaced, while a petrified Neville kept looking from Harry to Snape.

"You can't do that!" Snape glared.

"I wasn't here, obviously, when you were a new member so because I was unable to object openly I'd like to do it now."

"Albus!" Snape said, " You can't actually take this seriously."

"I think if we question the worthiness of a member that is guilty of nothing other than being a muggle then we must question the worthiness of a member who has the Dark Mark tattooed on their arm," Harry said.

Before Harry had always felt like a kid they allowed to join, right now, he felt like a real member. It was the first time he was able to actually stand up to Snape without the threat of house points taken away or detention. He realized here, they were equals.

Neville seemed to be having an aneurysm while Hermione looked... proud. Dumbledore stood at the front of the room with a twinkle in his eye while Mrs. Weasley was looking at him as though he were some kind of imposter.

"Is this at all appropriate?" Snape asked.

"I think you should take away your objection.," Harry said. "You take away yours and I'll take away mine."

"I would consider his offer Sevrius." Dumbledore said, eyes still twinkling.

Snape glared but said nothing.

"The objection is withdrawn? How nice. Our new member has been added and will be present the next meeting. End of meeting." Dumbledore smiled as everyone exited, some more grumpily than others.

Once they were out of sight of the other Order members Hermione almost tackled him.

"I can't believe you did that! The look on Professor Snape's face! The look on Professor Dumbledore's! It's so great the way you stood up for Dr. Sam."

She hugged him fiercely, but before Harry could say it was nothing, Mrs. Weasley walked up to them with a stern look on her face. Harry had seen this face many times before, but never had it been directed at him.

"I wasn't mouthing off to a teacher," he said before she could scold. "I was standing up for someone who needed it. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course your right, dear, but do be careful."

Harry pulled Neville aside and told him about the tattoo. He squirmed a bit, but Harry reassured him that his Gran wouldn't see it until the summer and he could always tell her that it was secret Order business.

* * *

Harry waited outside the Wizengamot. Apparently, from how much time they spent with Dumbledore it didn't have much to do with Umbridge's wayward obsession with Fudge. Mr. Weasley was not able to wait with him this time. He had to fill in for other wizards who were trying to help control the chaos that ensued once the Minister died.

He just wanted to go home. He was sure that whatever it was they wouldn't need his testimony. But then again, they could be trying to still pin this on a Death Eater. This was, after all, the place where people thought he would produce a Patronus in front of muggles for no reason. Before Harry could contemplate how to sneak out without people noticing, the door opened and his name was called. Harry looked up to the Wizengamot, it had some familiar faces. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the first row. Along side him was Madame Bones, and over on the far left was Percy Weasley looking rather disgusted. Harry understood why Mr. Weasley would not want to be here.

"Please state your name for the record," Dumbledore said.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said loud and clearly.

"You knew the late Minister of Magic," Madame Bones asked.

"Yes,"

"Is it true that you did not agree with some of his policies," Percy asked.

"Considering that some of his _'policies'_ were actively calling me crazy, no, I didn't," Harry said. If they were going to send him to Azkaban he was going to earn it.

Dumbledore was on the verge of laughing while other members did full out laugh.

"Are there any other policies you disagreed with," Percy asked, as if his valuable time was being wasted.

"Of course."

"Name some." Percy got a quill out, ready to copy down whatever Harry said.

"All of them?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Are you planning on being here _all_ day?"

Unknown members of the audience chuckled.

"Well then, humour us with a few." Percy gave a hallow smile.

"His attitude towards non-purebloods. Toward other magical beings."

"And what attitude is it you didn't like?"

"He thought purebloods were better than muggleborn witches and wizards which is just plainly untrue. One of the smartest witches I know is muggle-born."

"One Hermione Granger," Percy asked.

"For one yeah, my mum for another."

No one spoke at that moment. An odd sort of hush fell over the room, as if they were just reminded they were talking to an orphan.

Percy cleared his throat, "We at the ministry-"

"Shut it. Don't you dare give me your condolences from the Ministry you back-stabbing twit. I sincerely don't _ever_ want to hear it."

"And what about his policies towards other magical beings did you not agree with," Amelia Bones asked.

"It's the fountain you used to have out there. You pretend to feel equal to other beings but you take advantage of house elves so much they end up becoming enslaved."

"You are a member of S.P.E.W.?" Dumbledore asked.

"Secretary actually."

"Go on, Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones encouraged.

"The centaurs... You tried enslaving them. Now they're so worried about it they kill any human that comes near, which I don't blame them for. The giants aren't the nicest people, but they deserve the same rights as everyone else. I mean, they just don't like spells being cast on them, but you do it at any chance you get. You enslave all these creatures because you're afraid of them. You are afraid the powers they possess are stronger than yours, so you make sure they can't use them against you by instilling in them that their only job in life is to make their wizard family happy and if they don't then that brings great shame. But it doesn't. He allowed this to continue happening when he was minister because he didn't want to rock the boat. The same reason why he called me insane. We shouldn't have a minister that lets us be who we are, but who we should be. I don't know if the minister felt any differently on any of these issues because he took no action, so I have to believe he was happy enslaving people. That's one policy I could never stand behind."

Harry heard quills scraping on parchment behind him. He looked up to the Wizengamot to see Percy fuming, and Dumbledore looking down on him, eyes twinkling. Apparently he was pleased with what Harry said, that gave him some relief.

"Mr. Potter, if you were to reccomend a wizard for the position of Minister, who would it be," Amelia Bones asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment. As much as he wanted to say Dumbledore he knew that he wanted Dumbledore to stay where he was, as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Without even thinking as to the reasons why, he blurted out, "Mr. Weasley."

Everyone fell silent, except for Madame Bones.

"Percy Weasley?"

"Of course not. Arthur Weasley."

Everyone in the audience began to whisper, which caused the entire place to be filled with a loud hum.

"The man that works in the Muggle Artifacts office," Madame Bones asked.

She along with the rest of the Wizengamot looked at him as though he finally cracked.

"Would you like to explain your reasoning," Dumbledore twinkled.

"For one, you know he isn't working for the power. He's been here for the longest time and he's happy working in the closet you people put him in. He has children of his own, so you know he wont be inactive like Fudge was. You know he cares about all beings, just look where he works. He loves to learn everything he can about muggles and their way of life, I think he might do the same for the other magical creatures. And unlike Fudge he can admit when he's wrong. The thing is, he knows he doesn't have all the answers, but he knows who could help him find the answers. He's not afraid to ask others for help which puts him in a different class than Fudge."

Percy snorted derisively, "Exactly."

"A _higher_ class than Fudge. Maybe if you weren't such a big prick you'd understand what your father has been trying to teach you all these years. It doesn't matter how much money or power or awards you get. It's not what you've accomplished, but what you've done. You can spend your entire life getting awards and promotions, or you can spend your life sacrificing for your family and making sure the people you love will always know that nothing short of the world ending is going to stop you from coming home to them."

Dumbledore looked at the rest of the Wizengamot and once they nodded, thanked Harry and told him he could leave. He entered the hallway and realization hit him, he just insulted a member of the Wizengamot... twice. He just said Fudge was a crap minister to everyone. That's what his testimony was, either insulting Percy or Fudge. Mr.Weasley came down the hall, ready to bring Harry back to Grimmault Place, but stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Is anything wrong Harry?"

"Great... I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

"How did it go?" Hermione asked Mr. Weasley.

"I wasn't in there, but I don't think it went too well."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said... he was going to be sick."

Hermione looked up the stairs where she knew Harry was.

She smiled over to Mr. Weasley, "I'll go find out what happened."

She knocked on his door and entered without an invitation.

"Was it bad? Did you lie? Did they catch you lying?"

"Yes, no, no." Harry's muffled voice came from underneath his pillows.

"What happened?"

She sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his chest.

"I said what I felt exactly when I felt it."

"That's not bad..."

"I insulted a member of the Wizengamont twice."

"That's bad," She paused, "Did Dumbledore seem upset?"

"Oh, no. Quite the opposite actually. He found all of it extremely funny."

She took the pillow from his face, "Well that's good. Dumbledore wouldn't find it amusing if you were going to be sent to Azkaban."

"Are you so sure? He found it quite amusing when they threatened him with Azkaban last year."

"Are you that worried you're going to Azkaban?"

"No, I'm more worried about the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I can just see the headline, _'Harry Potter Gives his Opinions, and No One Cares'_". Harry put the pillow back over his head and sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry looked over to the clock. It was eleven thirty, but he still didn't get out of bed. He knew what would come, pats on the shoulder and distant looks of bewilderment. He didn't want everyone to look at him like that. And what would Mrs. Weasley do to him when she learned he insulted her son _twice_? He hoped he could run fast enough, maybe he could run back to Hogwarts. In the end Harry was ruled by his stomach, which was growling so loudly he thought it could have been heard through all the walls in his bedroom.

As he stood outside the kitchen he did not hear any voices, but the rustling of paper. He wondered if he should go get his Invisibility Cloak and try to get food without anyone noticing. No, better face the embarrassment and get it over with.

He opened the door and watched as everyone read the article quietly. Apparently they were too busy reading to actually notice him, once a small amount of hope washed over him, he saw their heads pop up one by one, and the hope was gone.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to come from nowhere, and hugged him so tightly he didn't know if he would ever breathe properly again.

Hermione seemed to be saying something about S.P.E.W. but he was unable to make out what it was over everyone talking excitedly.

Apparently he had done something right.

* * *

Harry had tried to lay low when he got back to Hogwarts, but that was a difficult thing to do with the glowing article the Prophet had about him at the Wizengamot. The school seemed split, those who agreed with Harry, and those who didn't. This time it wasn't split, Slytherins versus everyone else, there didn't seem to be any house that was all for him or against him.

Just as Harry drifted off to sleep McGonagall came into the room. This would have been fine under any regular circumstance, but Hermione was in the same bed as he was.

McGonagall gasped once she saw Hermione's wide eyes poke up.

"Potter!" she said an octave higher than he had ever heard her, "The headmaster wishes to see you."

Before she finished her sentence Ron, rubbing his eyes, walked into the room. He looked at the both of them with a sour face. His eyebrows shot up as he exited the room in a hurry. Harry was on his heels and went into Neville's and Ginny's room. Before Ron could beat up Neville, Harry tried to restrain him against a wall.

Unlike Harry and Hermione they were not in the same bed, and however innocent Harry knew it was, he also knew Ron wouldn't listen.

"That's enough!" McGonagall put a small binding spell on Ron, "We're all going to the Headmaster's office right now!"

Ron led the way, Harry couldn't see the look on his face, but he was sure it was anger if anything else. McGonagall was at the back, probably so they couldn't run away.

How was he supposed to prove that even though McGonagall found them in the same bed that nothing happened? Dumbledore had believed him time after time, but could he believe this? Was it even all that innocent? Ginny and Neville didn't share a bed, that was innocent. Maybe if he could spare Neville's life tonight, things would be semi-okay.

They all faced Dumbledore, he saw Hermione had yet to look above the ground, and waited for McGonagall to say what they didn't know how to.

"It's all right Minerva, I know." Dumbledore said before she could open her mouth.

"But... Aren't you going to do something about... _this_?"

"I don't see that there is anything to do something about."

"I saw them Albus, after you said I could trust them with that room, I saw them..." the anger was radiating off of McGonagall now, which made them all try and step away from her.

"I don't think you misplaced your trust at all. I see you don't believe me. I'll prove it shall I? All right, everyone place your left hand out, palms up. You too Mr. Weasley."

He tapped all their hands with his wand. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny's palms turned a dark blue colour, while Ron's seemed to turn a crimson red.

"See Minerva, you did trust the right students. I think you should speak to Mr. Weasley later though."

McGonagall nodded, exhaled deeply, and ushered everyone but Harry out of the office and back to Gryffindor tower. What Ron's red palm had meant didn't need to be explained. Harry, in an odd way, felt betrayed.

"Harry, I wanted to speak to you about Professor Lupin. Not him specifically, but his job."

Harry was sure he was about to tell him he had to fire Lupin, why wouldn't he? He wasn't going to be there the rest of the year.

"I was wondering if you'd consider substituting for him while he's away."

"But that's the rest of term."

"I understand that Harry." Dumbledore said in a rather calm voice.

"But I'm a student."

"Another fine observation, but I did think of that also."

Harry watched as a smile betrayed the old man's serious demeanor.

"How?"

"Seeing as you and Miss Granger have the exact same classes, she could tutor you. Seeing as there is no way for you to get to your classes and teach at the same time."

Harry knew there was, and Dumbledore knew there was. But they stole the time turner, maybe that was why Dumbledore didn't 'think' of it.

"But I'm just a student." Harry said.

"Yes, you're also a student who can perform all of the N.E.W.T.s Defence Against the Dark Arts spells. You know enough to teach a class of seventh years, which is what we need. Will you take the job?"

"Yeah." Harry said before he actually thought about it.

He left Dumbledore and once he was in the common room he saw Ron was waiting for him.

"I don't know what to do. I still want to beat you up, but as of now I don't really have a reason, do I?" Ron said as he sat down at the couch.

Harry sat in a chair across from him, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I'm angry too."

"About what?!" Ron asked.

"You never told me about... You and Luna. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you never thought you could tell me about it?"

"You knew about me and Luna." Ron crossed his arms and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"I knew you were dating, snogging each other to death, but you never told me you two..."

"What about me, how long have you and Hermione been..."

"We aren't together." Harry said quickly.

"That's funny, because from what I saw-"

"You saw us sleeping in the same bed. That doesn't mean we're _together_."

"Then why... Okay, save why for later. How about when. When did this start?"

"When we were in Grimmauld Place alone together over the summer." Harry said.

"All that time! You didn't think of bringing this up?" Ron stood up and started to pace in front of Harry.

"Of course I thought about it, I just didn't actually do it."

"Does anyone else know?" Ron asked.

"Neville knew we shared a room, but he didn't know we slept in the same bed. Ginny figured it out a while ago."

"My sister knows before me? This is brilliant."

"How did you want us to tell you? By the way Ron, for reasons _I_ don't even know I'm sleeping in the same bed with our purely platonic best friend, fancy a game of chess?"

Ron sat there for a while and nodded.

"Sorry I didn't say anything about me and Luna, I just got carried away."

"So," Harry shuffled his feet, "What's it like?"

* * *

Harry threw the stone across the lake, skipping it. The Giant Squid caught it with one of it's tentacles and skipped it back to Harry. Harry caught it and skipped the stone again.

As dawn started to break Harry heard footsteps approaching. Dumbledore stood only a few feet behind, watching Harry skip stones.

"I thought I might find our new teacher out here. How are you?"

"All right, I guess."

"Is something troubling you Harry?"

Harry tossed up the stone, then threw it, "I'm... I was always just Harry. Just the one who slept in a cupboard under the stairs. Now, I'm Professor Potter. It's a bit intimidating, I mean, I'm not you. I'm never going to be like McGonagall."

"So what is it that you're feeling Harry? That you're not good enough?"

Harry nodded, "That and that I'm going to fail."

"You've substituted before, what makes today different?"

"Then I was just filling in for Lupin, today I'm actually teaching. I mean, now they arent just spending time with me. Now they have to call me Professor and pass my tests; I'll be giving grades."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched upward, "Don't forget, you'll have the power to give detention and take away house points."

Harry snorted, "I'm betting Snape was really glad to hear that for the first time."

"Professor, Harry, Professor Snape; and yes he did seem quiet overjoyed. Just because you're a bit trepidatious about it doesn't mean you're not ready; quite the opposite really."

Harry let it sink in and let out a sigh, "So I guess this means I can't call him Severus in the teachers lounge?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Only if by some miracle he agrees to it. Would you like a piece of advice?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't let them see you nervous. If you seem to know what you're doing they will follow."

* * *

Harry sat at his desk. He had Lupin's lesson plan in front of him. He had done this before, he could do it again. He was doing basically the same thing; the one bad part of it was his first day he was getting all seventh years. They wouldn't believe or want him to teach them. The thought of having people older than him calling him professor made him feel sick.

The room started to fill with students from all houses. The class was considerably small.

Harry stood in front of the class, "Er- Okay, Professor Lupin isn't going to be here... at all. So now I'll be teaching for the rest of term. Now I want to pick up where I left off with some of you, today we're going to try to conjure a Patronus..."

* * *

"It's Celtic knot work, It means friendship. We each get one on our wrists, the inside, with the enchanted dye." Hermione put the dye on the table in the uncommon room.

"Will this hurt," Neville asked.

Hermione snorted, "Of course it will. Now we have to take these six pieces of parchment and write our codenames on them. I don't think we should choose our own... why don't we switch off. Ginny, you take Neville's, Ron, you take Harry's, I'll take Ron's. Let's see... Neville you can do Luna's while Luna does Ginny, and Harry can do mine."

Hermione passed out the parchment then dipped a quill in the dye then wrote down something. The quill was passed around until Neville finished with Luna's.

"Now we put them in the dye while saying the person's name, then what you're changing it to. We'll need just a little bit of blood on the parchment."

She took out a knife and pricked Ron's finger. She then took his finger and let a drop fall onto her piece of parchment.

"Ronald Weasley; Berserk." Hermione put the parchment in the dye and it was engulfed in a black flame.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron. Berserk is a type of warrior who fought with such a frenzied violence they were thought to be only partly human, like werewolves, only the other part was a bear."

"Oh... thanks."

"No problem. Ginny?"

"Neville Longbottom; Nightshade."

"Hermione Granger; Tearsong."

"Harry Potter; Firewind."

"Ginerva Weasley; Swift."

"Luna Lovegood; Prophetwing."

Hermione sighed, "Now here comes the hard part, the tattoos."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry scratched at the bandage on his wrist again then waited for the class to fill up with his fellow sixth years.

"Okay, lesson today is... Goyle, you might want to pay attention."

Goyle was sitting in the back of the class trying to start a game of Exploding Snap. He laugh/grunted at Harry and continued to set up the board.

"How about you pay attention Goyle."

"How about not?"

"How about five points from Slytherin?"

"You can't-"

"I just did, now put it away before I take more points from your house."

Today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

The six teens went down the hill from Hogwarts to the Forbidden Forest. They got to their usual clearing and made a circle.

"This time we'll try to keep our clothes stuck to our animal forms and we'll do it without the incantation. Alright, when everybody's ready...."

It had been their first successful transformation.

* * *

Harry was able to make his History of Magic class. That was the only class he had while he wasn't teaching.

Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote down _'What's a chaudron?'_ He then passed it to Hermione.

She passed it back with the answer, _'It's entrails.'_

'_A drab?'_

'_A scarlet woman.'_

'_How are we going to get any of it?'_

'_Snape.'_

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, see me after class," Dr. Sam said and went back to her lesson.

Once the class let out they were about to get down from their seats when Dr. Sam grabbed the parchment they had been writing on during class, looked at it for a moment and then turned to the two of them.

"Why did you pass a note with these ingredients on it?" she asked holing up the note.

"We... that is there...."

"Were you going to steal these from Professor Snape?" she crossed her arms in front of her.

"We were going to go to an Apothecary," Hermione said.

"You and I both know you could never get any of these ingredients there. Were you going to steal these," she asked again more urgently.

"Yes," Hermione hung her head in shame.

"If I were not to report this would you still try and steal these?"

Harry looked over at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders, "Yes."

"I will not allow you to steal from another teacher," she paused. "Get that Invisibility Cloak you're so famous for and meet me at the entrance of the dungeons at nine tonight."

* * *

"Are you there?" Dr. Sam asked the invisible people.

"Over here." Harry took his hand out of the cloak.

"Okay, tell me what you need," she said as she approached them.

"I made a list," Hermione said and handed it over.

"Of course," she said and took the piece of paper, "now don't start thinking I'm going to go steal for you. These are special circumstances, and for fellow members of the Order."

Dr. Sam sighed and looked to the entrance to Snape's class, "you both owe me."

She straightened herself out and walked down to the door. Unsure if they should stay put or not, they quickly turned and followed her. She knocked on Snape's office door and waited for him to respond before she continued.

"Samantha," Snape said with a self-satisfied sneer.

"It's Sam."

"What do you want in the dungeons, Sam?"

"I wanted some ingredients," she said holding up the list.

Both Harry and Hermione knew how Dr. Sam was feeling at the moment because they were feeling it too: unease with a hint of disgust.

"You? If I weren't seeing it I wouldn't believe it. What do you want them for?" His sneer was now broadly plastered on his face.

"Will you give me the ingredients or not?" she asked.

"I could always help you, you know."

"I'd rather choke to death on my own vomit." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Just as Harry and Hermione were sure they were never going to get their ingredients Snape stepped aside allowing Dr. Sam to step inside his office. Dr. Sam proceeded to get all of the ingredients while Snape watched her. They both felt very odd seeing this interaction. Once she was done she left wordlessly and practically ran up to the entrance hall.

They threw off the Invisibility Cloak and approached her.

"Never again, do you hear me?" she said as she handed off the ingredients.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Sam," Hermione said.

"If I hear anything about these ingredients ever again... Just don't do anything stupid. I'm going to go take a shower." Dr. Sam itched her skin as she made her way up the castle stairs.

"That was..." Harry began.

"Unnerving," Hermione finished for him.

"I thought Snape hated Dr. Sam," Harry said.

"The way he talked to her, it was as if he wanted her to stay."

"Let's not... think about it. Let's just—"

"Go pay a visit to Moaning Murtle?" Harry offered.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ron asked Hermione, who was waiting outside the never used girls' loo.

"Harry's apologizing," she said.

"To who?"

Hermione stared at him.

"Moaning Murtle? What on earth would he be apologizing to her for?"

"Don't ask." She got a book from her bag and began reading.

"So we're going to brew this stuff in here, then what?" Ron asked.

"Actually we have to do it in shifts. Considering how powerful it is we can't actually leave it in there, and also we still don't have some ingredients, I'm going to have to go get them. Harry didn't want me to go alone, so he's going with me."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley."

Ron's eyes widened then looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Hermione, how are you going to get there?"

"As luck would have it Dumbledore gave us a portkey to use for Order meetings, just in case our regular mode of transportation doesn't come through, and from there we can get there easily."

"Hermione," Ron said in a soft voice, "You don't want to go to Knockturn Alley, it won't be safe."

"That's why Harry is coming."

"But people are after Harry."

"Honestly Ron, we're going to put glamours on ourselves. You're starting to sound like me." Hermione went back to her book, but only for a moment because Ron had thrown something heavy across the hall.

"Someone has to be!" He yelled, "You keep going off with him on all these dangerous things and never think about it. I hate having to be the person to say it, but you're not being careful. You're spending so much time with Harry, it's like it's rubbing off or something!"

"Ron, Harry's not going to die, I won't let it happen."

Ron turned away from her and asked in a weak voice, "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

The time after that seemed to fly by. They perfected their transformations so they could do it without the potion while keeping their clothes on. Harry was turning into everybody's favorite teacher, save some students from Slytherin, and teaching 'advanced' spells to students that shouldn't be ready for it. The potion was almost done and their trip to Knockturn Alley seemed to go on unnoticed by all of the faculty. As much as everything was going well, things were going badly again. Harry was distancing himself from everybody, which was a feat since he and Hermione shared a bed. Hermione was asked by everyone else to confront him about it.

So one night, when Harry walked through the bedroom door, Hermione locked them with every charm she knew, Harry wasn't going to get out unless she wanted him to.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Everybody's worried about you. They want me to talk to you."

"There's no reason-"

"Harry, we're just as scared as you. That doesn't mean you should distance yourself from us."

"There's still no reason to. Dumbledore wanted to show me something... I guess you can say it's past Legilimens. I didn't want to... invade people's privacy."

"That explains why you didn't want to be around them, what about me?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Hermione, just... lets not talk about it."

"Is it the same reason as before?"

"No, so let's just sleep." He motioned at the bed.

"Harry, I want to know, tell me please."

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Harry, I want you to tell me!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, if she wanted to know so badly, than why didn't he just show her? He crossed the room and put one hand in her hair while the other rested on her cheek. He slowly put his lips to hers then put his tongue in her mouth.

Hermione couldn't believe it, the one thing she had wanted for the past three years was happening, Harry was kissing her. It was well worth the wait, she wanted it to last forever, the feeling of him all over her. She didn't seem to have anymore blood in her head, she couldn't think properly.

When they broke apart she felt as if she were in a haze... or a thick fog.

She heard him say, "The answer to your question, always."

Did she ask a question? Did she have a name?

He was about to pull away from her, but she brought her lips to his and they kissed again. These weren't drunken kisses shared between two friends, these were... well Luna and Ron type kisses. Nothing else in the world existed but Harry and herself.

He pulled away from her, "We can't."

"Why?" She asked not really paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Because, McGonagall trusts us, and Dumbledore."

Leave it to Harry to make her feel so many different things at once. She nodded and unlocked the doors, then went to go to bed.

Harry did not follow her though, he went to the girls loo to relieve whoever it was so he wouldn't be tortured all night. After all, he was still a sixteen-year-old guy, he had self control, but not that much.

Harry knocked lightly on the door then entered. He saw Ginny refastening her skirt and Neville buttoning up his shirt. Was he the only one following the rules? He was contemplating telling them to stay there and going back up to Hermione, but chose against it. Neville left with a stupid smile plastered on his face while Ginny tried to stop giggling.

After they left he sat down next to the potion and began to stir counter clockwise seven times.

"They were doing naughty things," Moaning Myrtle said.

"Yes they were. Lucky them."

A smile Harry couldn't help ruptured over his face, he and Hermione were dating. He was seeing his best friend, kissing her to be more exact. It was so easy, why hadn't he done it sooner?

The timer went off and Harry looked over at the list.

"It's done."

* * *

Hermione felt someone kissing her forehead; she opened her eyes to see Harry lying in front of her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she repeated.

This was nice, lying with Harry; it felt warm and cozy, like nothing could harm them.

The entire castle shook around them and an explosion went off near by.

Hermione got dressed and Harry looked out the window to see the Dark Mark cover the orange sky.

This was it, this was what they had all waited for, it seemed like an unreal quest, like finding the Holy Grail.

They made their way down onto the main floor of the castle.

"Everyone stay calm!" McGonagall shouted.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"On business for the ministry," she said.

"Everyone needs to get back to their houses. Everyone but Slytherins go back to your houses. Slytherins! Divide yourselves into the remaining houses!" Harry yelled.

The students looked shocked but did as he said.

"Why can't Syltherins-" Snape sneered.

"'There wasn't a bad witch or wizard who wasn't in Slytherin.' They know the way to their own house, hopefully they're ignorant enough to not know where the other houses are." Harry took Professor McGonagall aside, "Professor, you need to go back up to Gryffindor Tower and barricade yourselves in. Before you do that go to the kitchens and get the house elves up there with you. I'll get Dumbledore."

She nodded and went on her way, ushering any students that were left behind watching.

"Professor Snape, you need to go up to Hufflepuff-"

"Do you think I'm going to be taking orders from you?" he sneered.

"If you don't you'll be the first to die, traitors first. Besides Sprout can't hold them off by herself."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"McGonagall's going to go contact him. Go!"

Harry turned to Hagrid and Flitwick.

"Hagrid you go with Professor Flitwick to the Ravenclaws and barricade the passageway."

Hagrid picked Flitwick up and ran to his destination. Dr. Sam was staring at him.

"You should go with them," he said.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I wont be, McGonagall is getting Dumbledore."

She stared at him again, "You wouldn't be trying anything brave, would you?"

"Me? Never, now go before they get through."

She did as she was told which only left Harry and five other students.

"You guys should get up to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said.

Another explosion sounded as if it were coming closer.

"We aren't going anywhere, I mean, what have we been doing all year? Getting ready for this," Ron said getting out his wand.

"No, you were getting _me_ ready for this. Remember, I said research only, I don't want you to risk your lives."

"Well sure, that's good for them," Ron pointed at Luna, Neville, and Ginny, "But what about us?"

"It's not your fight," Harry said.

"It bloody well is!" Ron said.

"My name was the only one on the prophecy," Harry said as calmly as he could.

"But-"

Harry took Ron over to where the others couldn't hear.

"If something happens, if they get past us, and get to the students... I have to know Hermione's safe. Please Ron."

Ron nodded and tried to get everyone back up the staircase. Hermione stayed behind.

"I'll wait until Dumbledore gets here," she said.

"Hermione, no."

Tears formed around her eyes, "I don't want to go."

Harry took a chain from off his neck and unhooked a ring from it then placed the chain on Hermione's neck.

"On that chain, that's my mother's ring. I'll have to come back for it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

An explosion that seemed to be right next to them made the castle shake. Hermione turned to go, but Harry grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to him for one last kiss before he had to face his destiny.

She then ran up the stairs leaving Harry alone. He changed into a phoenix and flew up into one of the large archways. He turned back into his regular form and waited for them to come in. He did a charm in the Great Hall to make two plates clatter together at random intervals. The doors opened and Harry watched as Death Eaters went right into the Great Hall, leaving Voldemort in the entrance hall. Harry put several locking charms onto the doors as quietly as he could. He then turned back into a phoenix and flew to a spot where Voldemort couldn't see him, then changed back again.

"It's too quiet... Where are you Dumbledore..." Voldemort began looking around corners.

"Dumbledore isn't here right now, if you would like to leave a message after the beep he'll kill you as soon as possible," Harry said from behind the statue.

"Potter, you think you can fight me? Apparently your memory is gone..." He tisked.

"I think I was destined to fight you. Unlike you, I heard all of the prophecy."

Harry felt his scar sting, "Pisses you off, doesn't it? Do you want me to tell you how you die?"

His scar now hurt. He tried to look for a way to get the potion on Voldemort without getting himself killed.

Hermione paced the common room as McGonagall and some seventh years were barricading the passage way.

"Professor, when do you think Dumbledore will get here?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea. Now I think.... What are you doing here?" McGonagall pointed at Luna.

"This is where I belong," she said.

"You're in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor." McGonagall was sure the girl was brain dead.

"No," Ron said.

He took Luna's hand in his and lifted it up for McGonagall, "This is where she belongs."

Luna gave Ron a dreamy look, which seemed to be the same dreamy look she always had.

"I get to be a bride's maid," Ginny said as she took a table and shoved it against the pile in front of the passageway.

"Please refrain from.... trying to make me sick," McGonagall said trying to focus on the sounds in the castle again.

"What did Dumbledore say when you talked to him?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"He told you to get Dumbledore." Hermione stopped pacing and faced McGonagall.

"He told me he was going to get Dumbledore. You must have misunderstood."

"Oh no..." Hermione put her head in her hands.

Ginny stood in front of Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"Harry made sure no one got Dumbledore."

"What!?" McGonagall approached Hermione, "Why would he do a thing like that?"

"Because Dumbledore would save his life," Hermione said.

"Everyone! As fast as you can, get these things out of the way!" McGonagall pointed at the pile.

Hermione stood in the back of the frenzy and went to the nearest windowsill.

"Ronald!" Luna tried to wave at him frantically.

"What?" he asked as he took piece by piece away from the door.

"Hermione got out."

"She did what?" He stopped helping and approached her.

"She opened a window." She pointed to the open window.

Ron looked around at the pile; he wouldn't get to her in time... He took out his wand and pointed it at the pile, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The entire pile moved from the doorway to the middle of the common room.

"Luna, you stay here," he said, as he turned around he realized he said it to nothing.

"Luna?"

He ran for the passageway and as he went through he turned into a bear and ran as quickly as he could down the stairs followed by a fox and a gray wolf.

When they got outside of the Great Hall they heard screaming and spells being cast. All that he saw was Hermione, Luna, and Voldemort lying on the floor.

Hermione and Luna were all right; Voldemort on the other hand was dead.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's gone..." Hermione fell to the ground and started to cry.

"We came in when... the potion worked, but Harry... He was a phoenix and Voldemort shot fire at him before he died... Harry's...." Luna said, for once at a loss to describe everything.

"The Death Eaters must be locked inside the Great Hall," Ginny said.

"What do we do with them?" Neville asked.

"Wait for Dumbledore," Ron said and sat down next to Hermione.

"He promised me... He promised me he'd come back." Hermione took a ring from her shirt pocket.

"I know," Ron said.

Ron wasn't absolutely sure what happened after that, he knew Dumbledore came, and so did the other professors. Everything was explained to them, but he didn't know exactly what was said. He just focused on Hermione. He promised he would make sure she was all right and he was going to keep that promise.

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed... correction, their bed. She kept lying there, hoping one of two things would happen. One, she would wake up from this terrible nightmare and tell Harry all about it, then he would hold her for the rest of the night. Or two, she would fall asleep and dream about Harry. She wanted the first more than anything, but would settle for the second.

Ron would come in and check on her more than anyone else. She didn't study, she didn't speak, and above all else she didn't leave the room. The room was riddled with things that were Harry's; she didn't want to leave them.

Hermione tripped on her way out of the bathroom. She looked up and saw something under the bed. It was the letter Dumbledore had given her in the first of the year; it was her prophecy.

She wasn't afraid of what it said anymore, so she reached under the bed and took it in her hands. She tore off the wax seal and opened it.

_She will rise from a place where magic is not seen, but she will be seen... She will give the one who conquers the Dark Lord a gift..._

Hermione sat there reading it over and over again, sobbing.

The Great Hall was filled with food and people, it was the end of year feast and although finals were canceled no one seemed too happy about it. Even the Slytherin table looked downtrodden, of course that may have been because their relatives were in Azkaban at that very moment.

Most of the students were not sitting at their house tables; they were sitting with their friends and siblings, which of course was not followed by most Slytherins.

It was then that their king decided to join everybody. Malfoy turned to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Ron, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Look Weasley, I knew I was going to have to say this to Potter, but now I guess I'll just have to say it to you. Thanks for... saving my life."

Ron laughed, "Great. Now what? Are you going to be the same bastard you've always been? Are you going to call the only best friend I have left a mudblood every time you see her? Grieve your master's death, and go fuck yourself."

"It's so easy for you! I'm going to just turn back into the Slytherin pride and joy after everything that's happened? You think it's that fucking easy for me?"

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Neville said, "Harry's dead, he's not coming back and it's all about you! Ron was right, go fuck yourself."

Malfoy looked down, as if he were trying to decide something, then went up to Dumbledore, most likely to rat on them.

Ginny stared at Neville, "I can't believe you just did that... you're.... you're my hero."

"Well, I just hope my Gran doesn't find out," Neville said nervously.

One of the large doors opened and a disheveled Hermione walked in. Ron ran up to her and helped her to where they were sitting, while asking her the entire way if she was all right.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his glass, "To Harry."

At that Hermione began giggling, and apparently could not stop. She got up and walked toward the front of the room, even though Ron was trying with all his might to stop her.

"You PEOPLE don't fucking care! You don't care about him! All you care about is the fact that yet again he saved you!! To you he's just the boy who lived!! You can all go to hell! You don't know him, we know him," She pointed to her wrist, "lift your glasses to a person you only care about when they're saving your life!" She giggled.

"I love him so much," she sat on the teacher's table, "And now he's gone. What am I supposed to do? What is going to happen to me now that he's gone? How am I supposed to live once the one thing, the one person who mattered most, is gone? And here you all are raising your glasses to him, a person you don't know."

She felt Dumbledore standing next to her.

She started again, "This isn't right, he should be here. It's what you heard, he should be here. There was just so much, he did so much, he was supposed to live and finally be happy. Why couldn't he be happy?"

That was when Hermione just broke down in sobs. Dumbledore, who was crying himself, held her. And in that Great Hall, with all those people, all that could be heard were the two people, trying to find comfort, trying to find a reason.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: Look out for the sequel, which will be coming out soon.

You didn't really believe I'd just leave it there, did you?


End file.
